I dream of genie
by Kixen
Summary: Danny your average 3 year old boy only wants one thing a friend that isn't isn't related to him. What happens when Maddie unknowingly buys a bottle with a spirit in it for her son? Will Danny finally get a new friend or will he gain more problems.
1. Hardship

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 1 dream of genie.

Fenton works 1994

"Jazz come on and play with me! I am so bored." Said a three year old Danny.

"Sorry Danny I can't play right now. Can't you see I am reading? I need to study if I am going to get into a good junior high school" Answered a five year old Jazz.

"Jazz all you ever do is study! Besides Mommy said you had to play with me!" Danny said whining.

"Danny I love you, but you need to find some friends of your own!" Jazz replied only to be scolded by their mother.

"Jazz that is no way to talk to your baby brother. He is only three, and doesn't have any friends his age yet." Maddie said scolding her oldest.

"As much as I would love to play with Danny, I don't have any time for that. If I don't study I won't get good grades. If I don't get good grades, then I won't get into the best school. If I am to be a brain surgeon like my idol, I need to get good grades!" Jazz said wanting to study.

'I should have never let her start watching that damn show Kim possible!' Maddie thought as she took her now crying son into her arms.

"Don't worry Danny you will find a friend soon I promise. Until then I will be your friend." Maddie said while hugging her son.

"You are the best mommy." Danny said while giving his mother a hug.

"Mom you need to let Danny grow up like you did with me! If you keep babying him like this he will become dependent on you, and will never grow up or find friends." Jazz said trying to scold her mother.

"Jazz just because you have the mind of an eleven year old doesn't mean you can tell me how to raise my son!" Maddie answered back.

Maddie looked at her two children. Jazz even though she was five had flowing red hair that went halfway down her back. She was wearing a red shirt, and pair of black pants. Danny was wearing his usual blue pants with a white shirt only in a smaller version. He has raven colored hair that stops just past his neck.

"Danny it is time for you to go to preschool and Jazz will have her first day of second grade." Maddie said to Danny and Jazz (Jazz is skipped two grades in this story)

"Jack dear I need you to take Jazz to school. So stop messing with that Ghost portal downstairs, and get up here right now!" Maddie said sternly.

"Sometime I swear that you are the only real adult in the house mom." Jazz said honestly.

"You don't talk about the man I love that way! Only I can do that! Besides he is a kid a heart, and that is one of the reasons why I love him!" Maddie said as Jack came up stairs.

"How is my little Jazzy pants doing?" Jack asked a now embarrassed Jazz.

"Dad could you please stop calling me that, it is embarrassing!" Jazz said to her dad.

"I love the both of you, but you are my favorite Jazz. That is why I call you my little Jazzy pants!" Jack said as he took his daughter's hand.

"See you later Jazz I love you big sis." Danny said as Jack, and Jazz walked out the door.

"Even though you are completely annoying at times, I love you too little brother." Jazz said only to get the look from Maddie.

As soon as Jack and Jazz were gone Danny looked at his mother with teary eyes.

"Mommy, you don't think I am annoying do you?" Danny asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course not Danny, I love you with all my being. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do." Maddie answered honestly.

Before Maddie could turn off the TV, a clip about the carnival coming to town caught Danny's eye. Maddie saw how Danny looked at the TV, and could tell that Danny wanted to go. Smiling at her youngest son she gave him her answer.

"I know you want to go to the carnival this afternoon, so we can go together just the two of us, and I will get you anything you want Danny." Maddie said smiling.

"You are the best mommy anyone could ever wish for. I love you so much!" Danny said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Danny I love you too. But the carnival isn't until this afternoon so until then you will be going to pre school. Hopefully you will make some friends your own age there." Maddie said to her son.

"I don't need any new friends I have you, Mom I don't need anyone else but you!" Danny said sincerely.

'I spoil him so much he is now a mommas boy. But to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way.' Maddie thought to herself smiling.

Amity Park preschool

"Mommy I don't want to go to preschool I don't have any friends here." Danny said honestly.

"Don't worry Danny with your charming personality, you should be able to make yourself a lot of new friends." Maddie said with hope for Danny.

"I will see you at 2:30 Danny. I love you very much." Maddie said sincerely as she gave the teacher Danny's items and left.

Danny took a look at his teacher, and even though she seemed friendly he wasn't trusting of her. She is a woman who was in her late 30's. She had flaming red hair that went down to her shoulders, and a star shaped scar on her hand. She is wearing a lavender colored dress that had rose designs in it. Lastly she has on some open toe sandals that showed off her flawless toes.

"Hello Danny. I am Ms. Casket, and I will be your teacher. If you need anything just call me, and I will be there." Ms. Casket said with a sweet smile.

"Do we get to watch TV here Ms. Casket?" Danny asked.

"Of course Danny, every student here gets one half hour of TV time. If you are watching the same thing as me though it doesn't count." Ms. Casket said sweetly.

"Just get me when I dream of Jeannie is on please." Danny asked politely.

"Of course Danny." Ms. Casket said in a kind tone.

Even though the teacher was nice, Danny didn't like it in the preschool all that much. He was alone in a strange place, and his mother wasn't there. However, he remember what Maddie told him, and decided to do what she said he should do at least until his favorite show came on. Danny looked around so see what other kids were there that could be his new friends.

'Well here goes everything please be right Mom.' Danny thought to himself as he walked over to a group of six kids.

When Danny got over there he took a look at each of the kids. The first child is an African American with a red hat. He has on green pants, yellow shirt, and has brown boots. The second is an Asain boy who wore a black shirt and blue pants. His hair is tied into one long ponytail.

The third is a Latina girl who has her hair tied up in two pigtails. She has on a pink shirt, and a pink skirt with matching pink shoes. The fourth child is an African American female with Raven hair like Danny. However, unlike Danny who's hair is long hers was short and in a peter pan style haircut.

The fifth child Danny sees is a blond boy who is big for his age. He has on a miniature commando uniform, and has the matching combat boots. The last child Danny sees is a white female who also had raven colored hair. However, like the Latina girl she also wore a lot of pink. Her hair went only to the end of her neck and was tied in by a green bow-bow. The Latina girl is the first to see Danny and frowned.

"What are you doing here in our secret club meeting? None of us invited you so go away!" Paulina said in a snobby tone.

"Will you guys by my friends?" Danny asked using the SSE (Sad Soulful Eyes)

This time the African American girl spoke to Danny.

"We aren't interested in momma boys! That alone makes you a loser!" Valerie said in a cruel tone for a three year old.

Danny wanted to cry, but he remembered what is mother told him about that some time ago so he held back his tears, and stood strong.

"So what if I love my mother? She is the greatest mom in the world!" Danny said defending his mother.

This time the other girl in pink spoke up.

"Your mom is the best in the world? That is more proof that you are a loser who doesn't deserve to be in our club! I swear as soon as I get old enough I am going to rebel against them!" Sam said in a cold tone.

"So what if I am a mama's boy, That boy over there is sucking his thumb, and he is in your group!" Danny said in an attempt to sway the group.

The blond boy this time spoke up to defend his friend.

"So what if he sucks his thumb? Kwan save my life from the boogie man one time. Besides me and Paulina are the ones in charge of the A-lists so he is in for life!" Dash said standing up for his friend.

Danny upset and heartbroken ran away into a corner with tears in his eyes. The African American boy did feel some pity for the raven haired boy was about to go out when the Latina girl in pink stopped him.

"No Tucker he isn't one of us, and he will never be one of us. Besides we can't have any mama's boys ruining the A-lists." Paulina said to Tucker.

For most of the school day Danny stayed in the corner crying his eyes out over being rejected by the popular kids until he fell asleep. This didn't go unnoticed by Ms Casket. About a few hours later Danny is woke up from his sleep by a blond girl who had a flower in her hair. She has on a white shirt and red pants. Danny with now dried up tears in his eyes wipe them out, and make another attempt to make a friend.

"Hey there my name is Danny. What is your name, and would you like to be my friend?" Danny asked with hope in his eyes.

"My name is Star, and no I don't want to be your friend. My friend Valerie over there told me not to hang out with you sorry. The only reason I woke you up was because Ms. Casket asked me to." Star said as she walked away toward Valerie leaving Danny alone.

'At least she wasn't mean to me like the others, but I still don't have a friend.' Danny thought sadly to himself.

Even though he is three years old like Jazz he was smarter then everyone gave him credit for. Only difference between him, and his sister is that he was more attach to their mother like Jazz is with their dad. It was at that moment that looked up, and sees that the TV was on. Upon looking Danny sees that his favorite TV show is on. Danny then went over to were the teacher is, and sat quietly as the program was on.

'Yay even though those kids are being mean to me, they can't make me ruin this for me.' Danny thought as he, and the teacher watched I dream of Jeannie.

On the other side of the room

"Why were you talking to that loser over there Star? You know you risk getting booted out of our club for talking to that unpopular mama's boy!" Valerie said in a scolding tone.

"The teacher was the one who told me to wake him up so he wouldn't miss his program I dream a Jeannie." Star said defending herself.

"That give me an idea. Let's make it our new club activity to make his life miserable as long as he is in our preschool. For starters we all call our TV time whenever he wants to watch TV. We can do it in pairs to overrule him." Sam said as the rest of the group became cheering at the idea.

The A-list kids went ahead with their plan, and went over towards the TV. As soon as they began to watch the TV all of them began to stay whining.

"This show is boring! We want to watch cartoons!" Dash said winking at the rest of the his group.

"Hey no fair, you were just over there a few minutes ago talking about whatever you were talking about, and now as soon as you see me watching TV you come over here!" Danny said pouting.

"Teacher last I remember you told us that it was majority rule, and the seven of us want to watch Kim Possible!" Sam said with all the other A-lists agreeing with her.

"Even though that is normally true, I won't let you six vote on what you want to watch. The way you six were treating Danny is unacceptable! The only person who has a say out of your group would be Star, and then I would have to be the deciding vote since it is one vote on one. In this case my vote is in the favor of Danny!" Ms. Casket said causing Danny to smile.

"I see so you are going to vote in the favor of one kid instead of seven? Wait to I tell my Daddy what you are doing!" Paulina whined.

"I don't know what you are learning, but threatening me won't work at all! Paulina you are on a time out, and as for the rest of you! If you be mean to Danny again, I will take away your TV time for the rest of the week. Now all of you sit down and watch the program Danny, and me are watching!" Ms. Casket said sternly.

'Thank you for at least giving me a friend even if it is only my teacher.' Danny thought to himself as he watched his favorite program.

'Oh that is it! no one denies me of what I want! You are so going to lose your job Ms. Casket!' Paulina, Sam, and Dash thought at the same time.

Danny for the first time that day since his mother left is happy since he not only got to watch his favorite show, but had made his first friend. When the show was over Danny's mother came through the door and smiled at her son.

"Hey Danny, how is my beautiful baby boy?" Maddie asked smiling at her son.

"I am happy mommy. I just finished watching my favorite TV show I dream of Jeannie." Danny said with a smile.

That is wonderful Danny, I have to ask you though did you make any friends?" Maddie asked her son.

"I did make a friend with the teacher. She is the nicest person I have met next to you mommy." Danny said honestly.

"That is great honey, but did you make any friends your own age?" Maddie asked.

"No mommy none of them wanted to be my friend. They were mean to me. They even tried to gang up on me so I couldn't watch my show. Thank goodness the teacher was there for me." Danny said honestly.

'I can't believe those kids, ganging up to my little Danny trying to make him miserable! Hopefully Danny will find a friend his own age soon.' Maddie thought to herself as she walked home with her son.

After Maddie and Danny left Sams parents came into the school to pick up their kid. It was at that moment that Sam went and told her parents everything that had happened in front of Ms. Casket.

"Mommy, daddy, Ms. Casket was mean to me and my friends. She played favorites to that Danny kid, and broke the class rules." Sam said with fake tears in her eyes.

"Ms. Casket, is this true? Did you play favorites?" Pamela Manson asked the teacher.

"I didn't play any favorites with any of my students. What your daughter, and her friends did to him was unacceptable. He was looking for some friends. and from what I saw not only did they turn him down, but I know for a fact that the planned on making him miserable." Ms Casket said only for the Mansons not to be impressed.

"They are all three years old with the exception of Paulina. They are kids not the mob! They aren't smart enough to do something like that. In fact Ms. Casket I have some news for you. I am replacing you with someone else who will follow the rules, and not show any favoritism to one child." Pamela said showing that she was indeed the owner of the preschool.

Ms. Casket wasn't happy about what was happening, but she knew that she couldn't win this case.

"I understand I will get my things, and I will get out of here when the kids are gone." Ms Casket said hiding her emotion.

'That will teach her not to interfere with me, and my friends! Oh wait until tomorrow Danny you may have gotten away from our torment for now but it will get that much worse tomorrow.' Sam thought to herself with a smile on her face as she was taken home.

Fenton works one hour later

"Hello Maddie, I see you come back with Danny from preschool how was his first day?" Jack asked.

"Danny claims he is fine, but he didn't made any friends his own age at the school." Maddie answered.

"Don't worry about him too much Maddie, He has Fenton blood in him, he will find some real friends. I mean look at me I didn't have too many friends, but in the end I have you and Vlad. If I never made another friend in the world it doesn't matter since I have the best friends in the world." Jack said sincerely.

"Even so Jack I am still worried about Danny. If he doesn't make any real friends his own age, then he may go down the path of a troubled childhood. I mean think about it he might go Emo or Gothic." Maddie said in a worried tone.

Maddie then went on to ask "Can you tell me how Jazz's first day of second grade was?"

"Work wise she was at the top of the class. The teacher said that at the rate she is going he says that she will be able to skip to the fifth grade. I am so proud of Jazz." Jack said causing Jazz to smile.

Jack then went on to say "However, friend wise all the kids ignore her, and call a know it all or an egghead."

Jazz over hearing this part of the conversation went on to say "I don't care what they think of me, I am in school to learn, and pass my classes not to make friends. I can make friends after I become a brain surgeon like my idol."

"Jazz while I am happy that you are taking your studies seriously, you shouldn't try to rush through school." Maddie said concerned for her daughter.

"Time waits for no one mom, If I am going to do what I want to do I got to work hard to get there!" Jazz countered.

"Hey Jazz how is my big sister doing?" Danny asked while giving his sister a hug.

"I am fine Danny. But right now I need to finish my homework so I can watch the one cartoon I watch before Law in Order." Jazz said answered.

"Jazz that is no way to treat your little brother! He had a bad first day at pre-school! He was teased for being a mama's boy. To top it all off he didn't make any friends either!" Maddie said annoyed.

"Danny I am going to let you in on a little secret. It was the same for me when I was in pre-school. But there is an upside to not having any friends. If you don't have any then they can't stab you in the back." Jazz said honestly on to cause Maddie to get upset.

"That is it young lady! For that you will you not watch Kim possible or Law and Order for two weeks, but you are coming with us to the carnival! Oh and Jack, you aren't to record them for her either! I found out about that a little while ago when I tried to punish her last time!" Maddie said causing Jazz to get upset.

"But mom I don't want to go to the carnival! Why can't I just go to my room like normal children?" Jazz asked.

"Cause unlike normal children you enjoy going to your room and reading. The only way I can think of punishing you is by giving you the rewards of normal children." Maddie answered.

"Don't worry Jazz, you will have fun like a child your age should." Danny said trying to cheer Jazz up.

The Carnival

Maddie hold's Danny and Jazz's hands while at the carnival. Danny watched, and was amazed when he saw the wild animals perform their tricks as well as enjoyed the games. Jazz on the other hand was bored out of her mind.

"Mom can we go home please? I am so bored it isn't even funny!" Jazz said in a sour tone.

"Jazz don't be such a downer. Try to have some fun while you are here. Look at your little brother he is having a blast!" Maddie said as she watched Danny fire the water gun to pop the balloon.

"Congratulations kid you won a prize. What is it that you want kid?" The carnival man asked.

"I will take that one over there please." Danny said point to the bearbert Einstein toy." When the Carnival man gave it to him he then gave it to Jazz.

"I know how much you wanted it the last time we came to the carnival, but someone beat you to..." Before Danny could finish Jazz gave her brother a hug.

"Thank you Danny! You don't know how much this means to me. Don't worry little brother, if no one wants to be your friend, I will be your friend." Jazz said making a complete 180 attitude adjustment.

Maddie then takes her children by their hands, and walked them down the carnival to see what they wanted to do next. While walking by a certain shop caught Danny's eye. The table was filled with old lamps, and other mystic items. However, the one thing that caught his eye was the shiny golden bottle that looked exactly like the bottle from I dream of Jeannie.

"Mommy can you buy me that bottle please? It looks just like the one from my favorite show!" Danny pleaded with his mother.

"Let me see if it is for sell Danny if it is, then I will buy it for you, but you must promise me that you will take care of it." Maddie said trying to teach Danny a lesson in the process.

"I promise mommy, and you know how I am with my promises!" Danny answered sincerely.

Maddie upon hearing this walked over to table where the shop is. The shop itself has a big sign that says Madam Babazita's mystical oddities. When Maddie asked about the bottle Babazita went on to tell Maddie a story about how an actual Genie was in the bottle but of course Maddie didn't believe it. Maddie seeing the look in Danny's eyes brought the bottle, and handed it to her son.

"Here you go Danny, let me know if there is a 'genie' in that bottle" Maddie said in a joking tone.

'If there really is a genie in this bottle hopefully it will be my friend, if not then I have a bottle that looks exactly like the one from my favorite show.' Danny thought to himself.

'When that kid opens that bottle he will be in for a surprise. Besides it will do that genie some good to have a friend.' Babazita thought to herself as she pocketed the two dollars Maddie gave her for the bottle.

Stage out

I wrote this since it was too good to pass up in my thoughts. In this story Danny is only three, but he like all the other children in this story will be smarter then the average child their age. As you read Sam and Tucker won't be Danny's friends since they were already recruited by the A-lists so throught this story they along with the rest of the A-lists will be complete jerks to Danny. If there is a pairing in this story it won't be until much later in the story. R and R people.


	2. Torment and a silver lining

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 2 of I dream of Genie.

Fenton works the next morning

Maddie went into Danny's room, and saw her son sleeping with the bottle right next to him on his dresser all polished and shiny. Maddie smiled at this site, and woke up her son.

"Danny it is time for preschool if you don't hurry and get up you will be late." Maddie said while waking up her son gently.

Danny hearing is mother's angelic voice sprang wake and showed his mother his happy face.

"Good morning Danny how is my beautiful baby boy doing this morning?" Maddie asked with a smile on her face.

"Great mom, I had a dream that when I opened my bottle that there was an actually genie in there and she granted me three wishes." Danny said with a smile on his face.

"That is wonderful dear. Now come downstairs, and get some breakfast you got to have a full stomach when you go to preschool." Maddie said in a sweet tone.

Danny walked down the stairs slowly until he got to the table where Maddie placed him in a booster chair. Maddie then went into the kitchen and brought Danny and Jazz their breakfast which was two pancakes for Jazz, and a bowl of oatmeal for Danny. Danny and Jazz ate their food in silence until it was time to go.

"Jack I am taking Danny to preschool now remember what I told you. Don't record or let Jazz watch those two shows while I am away, or no more of your favorite cookies for the same time Jazz has her punishment." Maddie said as she wipe her son's mouth before taking him out the door.

"Don't worry dad, if she does that then I will make them for you like last time. With you watching me of course." Jazz said to her father.

'I am so lucky to have my little Jazz pants. She is smart and she can make good cookies.' Jack thought to himself as he went on to get Jazz read for school.

With Maddie and Danny

"Danny you actually seem happy about going to preschool today." Maddie said with a bit of jealously in her voice.

"While I don't have any friends my age, Ms. Casket is nice to me. She made sure those mean kids didn't ruin TV time for me as well as voted in my favor." Danny said with a happy tone.

Danny and Maddie continued their walk until they got to the Amity Park preschool. Danny and Maddie walked all the way to the end of the hall and went into Danny preschool class. However when Danny saw the teacher he was shocked.

"Hello I am Mr. Toadstool and I will be the new teacher." Mr Toadstool said.

"Excuse me Mr. Toadstool I have to ask you what happened to Ms Casket?" Danny asked.

"Oh you mean the old teacher? I don't know young man. All I know is that my boss Mrs. Manson called me and said that there was a job opening so I took it." Mr. Toadstool said.

He then went on to tell Maddie "Don't worry about your little boy, I will make sure he is well taken care of."

"Don't worry Danny, I am sure that you can find a friend in this teacher as well as Ms. Casket." Maddie said as she left gave Mr. Toadstool Danny's bag lunch and left.

It was then that Mr. Toadstool called all the students there which consisted of Danny and the seven A-lists students.

"Ok kids as of today a few new rules added by the owners of this school. The first one is that there will be one hour of TV time, and what we watch will be chosen by majority rule. Also with the TV programming only PG rated TV is allowed from how on. Lastly the owners have placed blocks on certain programs they believe that they don't want anyone seeing here so if you come across a block that means you can't watch the show." Mr. Toadstool said.

"Exactly what shows did they block?" Dash asked.

"They didn't say what was blocked, but they told me that they blocked any show that would make a child believe in something that couldn't happen such a Barney, and a few others." Mr. Toadstool said.

'I also told them to block that show Danny was watching while convincing them to keep our favorite shows.' Sam whispered to everyone but Danny causing them to smile.

'Good job in getting that which fired as well Sam. They will know that if anyone defies us it is their job!' Paulina whispered to everyone else.

"But I got some other news. The owners have made it so that snack time will be chosen by the students. In other words whatever it is you want we will go by majority rule every day so it will fair." Mr. Toadstool said.

'Oh great with all of them against me, and the rules in their favor I doubt preschool will be fun or fair for me.' Danny thought to himself sourly as he went to the other side of the classroom to go play with the blocks.

As soon as Mr Toadstool was finished other seven children went on to discuss what they would do to get around the rules and bend them to their will.

"Now Dash we have the majority rule on our side, but now that this guy is here he is going to be watching us. We have to work together to outsmart this guy." Paulina said not wanting to lose the power they had.

"Well we already rule TV time thanks to him enforcing the majority rule thing, and with the block that is on the TV that stupid show we had to watch won't come through." Valerie said remembering what Sam told them.

"What kind of kid believes in genie's anyways? At least with the shows we like are more realistic." Sam said.

"Apparently that loser Danny does. I mean why else would he watch such a stupid show?" Kwan said while sucking his thumb.

"Now with snack time what is it that we want?" Tucker asked.

The A-list kids all came up with three different answers and figured they would use those while trying to come up with a fourth Star spoke up.

"Honestly I think we should let the unpopular kid chose the fourth. I mean if we hog all the choices, then he will be sure to spot what we are doing, and we will have him acting like Ms. Casket was yesterday." Star said in a low voice.

"Good point, besides when push comes to shove we can out vote him in a smart way." Valerie said.

"What if by some chance he actually picks something we like?" Star asked.

"Then we vote against it anyways we rule this preschool, and we won't have anyone else messing with that!" Dash said with a smile.

"While the A-lists were plotting how to make Danny miserable Danny had fallen asleep, and was in the middle of a dream.

Danny's Dream

_Danny ran up to his room after watching his favorite show I dream of Jeannie, and was feeling very lonely. While he did have his sister Jazz and his mother he was still feeling lonely._

_'No matter what I do, I just can't seem to find a real friend outside my family. Maybe it was meant for me to be alone for the rest of my life.' Danny thought with sorrow in his voice._

_"Child do you want a friend? If that is so, just remove the top from your bottle and you will have a friend." Said a female voice._

_"Who is there? Are you just in my dream, or are you real?" Danny asked to no one._

_"I am real all right, but I am trapped in this bottle. Please free me and I promise to be your friend." Said the voice._

_Danny was about to open his bottle when the ground opened up, and little Danny was sucked into a blacken vortex. When Danny opened his eyes he was face to face with the same blond-haired girl who woke him up yesterday._

Back to Reality

"Mr. Toadstool told me to wake you up for lunch." Star said as she walked over to the table where the rest of her friends were sitting.

Danny frowning went over to a table that was empty, however Mr. Toadstool not liking this went over to Danny.

"Danny I have noticed that you don't interact with the other children, and I don't think this is healthy for you at all. Why don't you go sit over there with Paulina and Dash?" Mr. Toadstool asked.

"I don't want to sit with any of them. They are mean to me!" Danny said honestly.

"I don't believe that. You haven't been near them all day so they couldn't have done anything back to you. However, since you don't want to sit with them you will sit with Star. From what I have seen she wasn't mean to you, and you should at least have one friend your age." Mr. Toadstool said.

"No please don't make me sit with any of them I beg of you Mr. Toadstool let me be by myself!" Danny said in fear of the A-lists.

'What is with this kid? There has to be some reason he is afraid to interact with the other kids. He isn't afraid of me. I know what to do for now.' Mr. Toadstool said to himself.

"Fine you don't have to sit with the other kids today, but the moment a new student comes in you will sit with that student are we clear?" Mr. Toadstool said only to be interrupted by Star.

"Oh I don't mind him sitting with me. Besides maybe he has something worth trading." Star said winking to the other kids.

"There you go Danny, Star wants you to sit with her. Maybe she will be your first friend." Mr. Toadstool said with hope.

'Well Star hasn't been mean to me like the other kids, and she did wake me up when she could have let me sleep. Why not I will give as mommy told me and explained to me the benefit of the doubt.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny still on his guard went over to Star's table, and began to take out the food for his bag lunch.

"Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich, Kiwi Strawberry Arizona fruit juice, and a slice of watermelon for dessert Thanks Mom." Danny said to himself thinking of his loving mother.

While Danny ate his food in silence Star did the same but at the same time Star couldn't help but feel envious of Danny's lunch.

"Danny could I have a piece of your watermelon please?" Star asked in a kind voice.

Danny thinking maybe Star had changed her mind broke off a piece of his favorite fruit and gave it to Star. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam, and the other A-lists.

"What is she doing over there? She is supposed to be making him miserable not taking food from him." Paulina whispered.

"Don't forget, Danny may want something of hers, and if she says no to him then it is all good." Sam said trying to give Star the benefit of the doubt.

"Thank you Danny that was very kind of you. There is only one thing I need to do before I am done." Star said as she began to spit the seeds in Danny's face while Mr. Toadstool back was turned.

When Star was finished Danny wiped the seeds off his face took the rest of his lunch and went to an empty table in tears.

"Nice one Star, for a moment their I thought you were going soft on us." Paulina said with a smile on her face.

"Hey he asked for that one. He gave me some watermelon, and lucky for me it had seeds in it." Star said finishing off the watermelon.

"What? Watermelon happens to be my favorite fruit so I am not going to waste any of it!" Star said while she continued to devour the piece of watermelon Danny gave her.

Danny then looked at the Clock and while he didn't know what time it was, he knew when the hands were in certain positions his favorite show was on. Danny then ran over to TV to turn on his favorite show only to see the what he was dreading.

"What the heck? The program is blocked? But why?" Danny asked no one.

"Danny I am sorry, but it seems the owners of this place found whatever you wanted to watch not fitting for children. Why don't you watch this show instead." Mr. Toadstool said only for Danny to get extremely annoyed at what he turned to.

"What is with everyone and this Kim Possible? What makes that show any better than I dream of Jeannie? I mean there is plenty of violence in that show!" Danny said annoyed as he walked over to the corner while the rest of the A-lists watched the show.

'It isn't fair why is it that everyone is against me in this preschool today? I only tried to be nice, and I never did anything mean and what do I get? Bullied by several kids, and when I think I have a friend and share with her what does she do? She spits watermelon seeds in my face!' Danny thought to himself while letting the waterworks flow.

During the first break in the show Sam decided to torment Danny even more went over to him and told him the truth.

"Hey loser I will let you in on a little secret. My parents own this preschool. Also guess what? I told my parents to fire Ms. Casket when she sided with you for breaking the rules. I also told them to block your favorite show just to piss you off." Sam said watching Danny's reaction change from sad to angry.

"That is right loser, as long as you are in this preschool prepare to be miserable!" Sam began to laugh until Danny did something that was very unlike him.

Danny took out the rest of his watermelon, and ate it saving the seeds in his mouth. Danny then turned around and began to spit the seeds in Sam's face just like Star did to him. One of the seeds hit Sam square in the eye hard causing her to cry in pain.

"That will teach not to torment me when I didn't do anything wrong!" Danny said as Sam ran to the teacher crying.

A few minutes later Mr. Toadstool came over to Danny, and when Danny saw him he had a stern look on his face.

"Danny did you spit watermelon seeds in this girl's face?" Mr. Toadstool asked.

"My mother told me it is bad to lie so I will tell you the truth. Yes I spit watermelon seeds in her face, and she had it coming!" Danny said honestly.

"I don't care what you claim she has done to you in the past, what you did to her **'now'** is unacceptable. Now say you are sorry, and go to the corner for a time out!" Mr. Toadstool said sternly.

"No I won't apologize to a witch who is the reason my show got blocked or the teacher before you fired!" Danny said with fury in his voice.

"Witch? Mr. Toadstool Danny is being mean to me again! Please make him stop he is hurting my feelings!" Sam said in a fake sad tone.

"Danny you apologize this instant, or you will have to face to consequences for your actions!" Mr. Toadstool said.

"No I won't apologize to that evil witch!" Danny said with pride.

"Ok I guess I have no choice then to take away your TV time for the week, and take away your snack for the month. You might even get suspended from preschool for this!" Mr. Toadstool said in a stern voice.

"Like those really would matter to me anymore! The witch got what I wanted to watch blocked, and as for snack time as long as they are all here I will be out voted by the majority rule!" Danny said not caring about the small punishment or getting kicked out of the preschool.

Sam not liking the last part of this decided to keep him from getting suspended.

"Please don't get him suspended, Even thought he does mean things to me at times he only does it because it likes me, and to tell you the truth I kind of like him as well." Sam said lying.

"Ok I promise I won't get him suspended, but he still loses his TV and snack for a month!" Mr. Toadstool said sternly.

'That was close now me and my friends will have someone to torment. You should feel honored Danny in a way you help us rule this preschool.' Sam thought to herself smiling.

'As I said earlier like I care about TV here, Sam got my favorite show blocked here so that doesn't matter, and with snack time if I know them they will out vote me to always get what they want.' Danny thought sourly.

No sooner did Danny think this did he feel sleepy once again. Within minutes Danny fell asleep once again. Once he woke up he knew what he had to do when he got home. However, at that moment his mother came to him with a disappoint look on her face.

"Danny did you spit watermelon seeds in that girl's face?" Maddie asked.

"Yes mom, and for what she did to me I would do it again!" Danny said honestly.

"Danny what did I tell you about stuff like that? Even if they wronged you first two wrongs don't make a right young man. Now I know you don't want to, but apologize to her now. Do it for me Danny." Maddie said sweetly knowing that Danny would do anything for her if it was within his power.

Danny not wanting to apologize to Sam went over to her anyways.

"Sam I am sorry for spitting watermelons seeds in your face, and calling you a witch!" Danny said with a straight face.

"Apology accepted Danny just make sure you don't do it again ok?" Sam said faking a sincere voice in front of the adults.

As soon as Danny was out of the preschool Danny went on to ask his mother a question.

"Why did you make me apologize to that witch when she wronged me on purpose?" Danny asked.

"As I said before two wrongs don't make a right. Even though they are bullying you for whatever reason, you still have to be the bigger person." Maddie said to her son.

"How can I be that when Dash, Kwan, and Tucker are all bigger then me." Danny asked.

"I don't mean bigger in size, I mean that in the moral sense. You don't want to stoop down to their immature level." Maddie explained.

"Mom you know the only reason I apologized was because you asked me to right?" Danny said honestly.

"Yeah I know that my little ball of sunshine. I also know that you were telling the truth as well since you never lied to me yet. Please don't start anytime soon." Maddie said sincerely.

"Don't worry mom I will always tell you the truth no matter what." Danny said honestly.

"That is my boy. unfortunately I can't take you out of that preschool even if the kids are bullying you because I don't have a babysitter, and I can't let you stay home by yourself." Maddie said to her son.

"How is dad coming along with the ghost portal? Maybe if he finishes it, I could make some friends with the ghosts on the other side." Danny said shocking Maddie.

"Danny no remember all ghosts are evil. If they weren't they wouldn't be here." Maddie told her son.

Danny's room 1 hour later.

Danny walked up to his room after he finished watching his favorite show and eating his dinner. He had two dreams so far, and both of them were telling him to take the top off the bottle to free the spirit of his bottle. Jazz upon overhearing the story of what happened to her brother went upstairs to talk with her little brother.

"Danny can I come in please?" Jazz asked her little brother.

"Jazz I am not in the mood for it now, I just want to be alone now." Danny said coldly.

"Ok then Danny if I can't come in just know that I will always be there for you little brother, and I love you very much." Jazz said sincerely.

Danny smiled, opened his door and kissed his sister on the cheek just before he said "I love you too Jazz."

Danny then closed and locked his door, and then took a look at his lamp. After polishing it he debated on weather or not to open it.

'What the heck? If my dream was lying then I can just clean the inside of my lamp and make it shine. If it wasn't then I will have a friend outside my family.' Danny thought as he removed the top off the bottle.

As soon as Danny opened the bottle pink mist began to leak out the bottle. Danny watched as the mist continued to leak out the bottle until it swirled into a vortex. When the vortex was finished A female appeared in front of Danny. She had green skin and red eyes. Her hair was so long to the point where it went all the way to the tip of her tail. She is wearing two piece outfit that is blue with a silver lining in each piece. Lastly she has three silver bracelets on each of her hands.

"Thank you for releasing me master. My name is Desiree and I am your wishing ghost." Desiree said in a normal tone.

"You are a ghost? Mom told that all ghosts are evil." Danny said with fear in his voice.

"I will let you in on a secret. All real genie's are ghosts since we are in reality only spirits." Desiree said trying to calm down her master.

This seemed to work as Danny indeed became calm and apologized to Desiree. Within moments Desiree did the intro one again.

"Thank you for releasing me master. My name is Desiree and I am your wishing ghost. What is your wish?" Desiree said in the same tone as before.

"The only thing I truly want is a friend that isn't in my family." Danny answered honestly.

"I will be your friend if you make some wishes. If I don't grant wishes, then I will cease to exist in this plain." Desiree answered truthfully.

"Ok I don't want to lose my only friend, so I wish that your afterlife didn't depend on you granting wishes." Danny said only for Desiree to frown.

"Danny while it is sweet of you to think of me before yourself, I can't grant that wish. The curse placed upon me can't be broken like that." Desiree said sadly.

"Ok then I wish that no one who would want to harm you could see you." Danny said.

"Now that I can do. So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said as her magic surrounded Danny and went into his skin.

"It appears that everyone within this realm would want to harm me or abuse my power. So you will be the only person who can see me for now Danny." Desiree said.

'He is so sweet and innocent. He cares about me far more than anyone I have ever met or master I served.' Desiree thought until she heard another female voice.

"Danny darling I am coming upstairs and I need to talk to you." Maddie said.

"Desiree you need to get back in the bottle, I don't want Mom to find you and take you away from me." Danny said with worry in his voice.

However, Danny's warning came too late as Maddie came into the room with a look of shock on her face.

Stage out.

This ends part two of I dream of Genie. For all those who thought Star was going to become Danny's friend I got you all good. For now none of the A-lists are going to be his friends. In later chapters it may happen but not now. As for Desiree I was planning on waiting another chapter or two so Danny could be more suffer more but I chose against that even though I could have done it easily. The next chapter won't be out as quick as this one came though. R and R people.


	3. A friend? and an emeny

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters if I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 3 of I dream of genie.

(" ") Character speaking

(' ') Character thinking

**(' ') **Danny or Desiree talking to the other through a mental link

"Danny honey, who are you talking to?" Maddie asked looking around the room.

"I was talking to Desiree. She said she would be my friend." Danny said truthfully.

'Don't worry Maddie, it is normal for your son to make up a friend at his age if he doesn't have any real friends his age. But I thought that with me being his friend he wouldn't need to do that.' Maddie thought to herself.

"Tell me Danny, what does your friend look like?" Maddie asked.

"She looks like Jeannie from I dream of Jeannie, except she has green skin instead of white, and black hair instead of blond." Danny answered honestly.

"Oh I see. Well you and Desiree have fun, and Desiree make sure Danny says out of trouble." Maddie said in a joking matter as she left the room.

"Don't worry Danny she couldn't see me. Your last wish make it so that those who mean not harm to me can only see me. She thinks that I am your make-believe friend." Desiree said smiling.

"I have to ask will you come along with me to preschool tomorrow please?" Danny asked the green faced spirit.

"I don't think that would be wise young master. Instead I have a better idea. It will only work if you wish it though." Desiree said as she whispered her idea into Danny's ear.

"If you feel it is for the best then fine. I wish that we can speak with each other with our minds no matter where we are at!" Danny said.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said as her spell began to take effect.

"Desiree I am going to sleep now I am tired." Danny said as he went into his little small bed.

**'Good night Danny have pleasant dreams'** Desiree said to Danny though their new mental link.

Fenton works four years later

"Danny hurry up or you will be late for school. You know that it is important to be on time for school." Maddie said.

Danny came downstairs and walked up to his mother. Danny now seven years old now stood 4 foot 5 inches tall. Danny other than his hair being the same length of his older sister, and his growth spurt didn't change call that much.

"Wow Danny you are growing up so fast. I can still remember when you were just a little boy who was so clingy to me." Maddie said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Mom I am still your son no matter how old I get, it is just that all children have to grow up sometime. I can't be clinging to you like I was when I was three." Danny said as he sat down to his favorite breakfast pancakes and turkey sausage.

While Danny was eating his food, Jazz came downstairs with their father. Jazz is now the same height as her brother. As with her brother other than her age and height she didn't change all that much.

"Good morning little brother, you ready for your first day of second grade?" Jazz asked.

"I am a bit nervous, but I think I can manage. You ready to go to the 8th grade?" Danny asked his older sister.

"I am more than ready to go there Danny. I am so going to kick the 8th grade's butt. I am only 5 grades away from going to college." Jazz said with pride.

"Jack do you think it was a good Idea for us to allow her to skip grades?" Maddie asked her husband.

"Our Jazz has gotten nothing but straight A's since she started school, plus at her age if she finishes high school quickly, she won't get distracted by the opposite sex before she finishes college." Jack said.

"That reminds me Jazz, that boy I was telling you about, you know the one who is bullying me spoke to me, but only to tell me that he likes you." Danny said only for Jazz to make a sick face.

"You mean Dash Baxter? Eww gross boys except for you are just plain gross! It is like none of them have any home training." Jazz said in a disgusted way.

'Well at least Jazz is still a kid in that sense. Maybe one of these days she will be able to see Desiree.' Danny thought to himself.

**'I highly doubt that Danny. She would tell her father about me, and he would try to harm me.'** Desiree said to Danny in his head.

**'Don't worry Desiree when I was 5 I made a promise to protect you, and I keep my promises.'** Danny said back.

As soon as Danny and Jazz finished eating their food Maddie took Danny, and Jack took Jazz.

"See you later big sis have a good day at school." Danny said to his sister with a smile on his face.

"Ditto little brother." Jazz said as she and Jack left to start her first year of 8th grade.

**'Desiree, I wish that for this school year Jazz doesn't meet up with any bullies.'** Danny said to Desiree mentally.

**'I have something better in mind young master. Trust me it will be better then your original wish.' **Desiree said back to Danny.

Desiree getting the message granted Danny's wish just before she was left in the house alone. No sooner did the house become empty did Desiree sense another spirit come towards her. He has his green hair in a ponytail and was very muscular. His skin color was the same color as Desiree's eye color and he had blue Armbands around his hands. Lastly like Desiree he didn't have legs but a genie/ghost tail.

"Desiree I have finally find you. It is time for you to come with me back, and prepare to be married." The male gin said to Desiree.

"No I won't marry you! I am happy here with my master. He is far kinder to me then anyone I have ever met! I won't abandon my master, and my only friend!" Desiree said adamantly.

"If you won't come back with me willingly, then I guess I will drag you back with me!" The gin said as he grabbed Desiree hand.

Upon Grabbing Desiree hand, she lost her temper. Her eyes began to glow bright red, and within a second her fist changed into a sledgehammer.

"You dare to lay a hand on me? No man whether human or ghost can touch me unless I wish it!" Desiree said with fury as she hit the gin in the face with her sledgehammer fist. "Give it up, before you were stronger than me, but thanks to my master's giving me wishes to grant I am now stronger then you!"

"Ok Desiree you may be stronger than me, but your master isn't! When I find out who your master is I will make sure he dies!" The evil gin said.

"That goes against all the rules that gins and wishing ghosts must follow. There isn't anyway you can harm him!" Desiree said with a smile.

"I think not my dear. My last master I convinced to make a wish that would get me out of the rules so he could get what he wanted!" The gin said just as he vanished.

Desiree fearing that this might actually be true, decided to contact her master in the hopes of warning him. However unknown to her, her cold hearted pursuer was listening in on this mental message and got the location of Danny.

Casper middle school

"Good morning class, we have a new student say hello to Jasmine Fenton. She will be in our class for the school year." Said Ms. Casket.

"Are you kidding me? She looks too young to be a student here." Said one of the students.

"I don't mean to be rude, but haven't you ever heard the saying don't judge a book by it's cover?" Jazz said to the older male student.

"She is right. Young Jasmine even though she is nine years old, is a child prodigy. She has gotten straight A's in all her subjects. So please show some respect for her." Ms. Casket said in a firm tone.

Ms. Casket then whispered into Jazz's ear "Are you by any chance related to a Danny Fenton?"

When Jazz gave her a positive response she then told her to take her seat next to the girl at the window. When Jazz took a look at her she was surprised to see a girl that tall. Even though the girl was sitting down Jazz could tell she was at least 5 foot 11 inches tall. She has green eyes, flaming red hair that was kept in a ponytail, and flawless tanned skin. She wore a blue shirt that hugged her C Cup chest, but didn't cover her stomach, and a matching pair of blue jeans that also hugged her hips and curves. Lastly her footware was a simple pair of blue shoes. When the girl looked at Jazz for the first time the girl spoke.

"Hello Jasmine, my name is Kixen. I will let you in on a few things here. Most child prodigies are bullied in this school by most of the jocks, and popular kids as well as people looking for ways to turn the heat off them. Also if you don't fit in with anyone, and they find out you are alone, they will destory you. I am the exception to that rule it seems." Kixen said to Jazz.

"Thanks Kixen, oh by the way, that problem you did, there is a slight error in the way you did it." Jazz said as she showed Kixen what she missed.

"There you go Kixen all you need to remember for that the formula A2 + B2= C2. By the way you can call me Jazz at least my friends do." Jazz said sincerely.

"Thanks Jazz, but we should be quiet now the teacher is teaching." Kixen said as Mrs. Casket was showing the class how to do the math problem.

Jazz having done some home study over the summer, and was already on top of what Ms. Casket was showing the class. However, some of the other students who didn't know what they were doing decided to try and take out their frustration out on Jazz. One of the older boys tore a page out of his notebook and began to chew up the paper. Within moments he began to launching spit balls at Jazz. However, due to his lack of aim instead of hitting Jazz he his Kixen instead.

"Jazz did you see who launched this spit ball at me?" Kixen asked in an annoyed tone.

"No but... crap I was just hit with one, and I saw who did it." Jazz whispered back.

"Excuse me Kixen, Jasmine, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Ms. Casket said causing the immature students in the class to laugh.

"As a matter of fact I do. That boy over there hit me, and Kixen with spit balls. If you look at him now, you can see that he just threw the evidence his book bag." Jazz said causing the boy to sweat.

"Ms. Casket, she is lying, I wouldn't do such a thing. I am trying to pass the class this time around." The boy said revealing he took the class more than once.

"Ok all you have to do is hand me your book bag, and if there isn't anything to prove Jasmine correct, then she and Kixen will have detention. Otherwise you will have detention." Ms. Casket said only for the boy to sweat even more.

'Don't worry about it bro, we have the same book bag trade with me and we can get the new girl later.' Said one of the other boys in the class.

However as they were making the quick switch, Jazz noticed this and decided to speak up.

"Ms. Casket he just... I know I just saw him switch bags with that kid in the back. Now both of you will go see the principal, and you both have two weeks detention." Ms. Casket said finishing Jazz's sentence.

"Jasmine you will pay for this, mark our words we will get you for this!" Said both of the boys as they walked away.

"Now class for for the rest of the period, I would like you to pair off into groups of two, and choose work on the problems. Whatever you don't finish in class, you can finish as homework." Ms. Casket said to get groans and moans from half the class.

"Kixen will you be my partner for this assignment?" Jazz asked.

"Fine Jazz, lets get this done." Kixen said in a normal tone.

Casper elementary School

Danny looked around in his class to see who was in his class. When Danny saw Paulina, Dash, Valerie, Star, Sam, Tucker, and Kwan all in the same class he knew he would have problems.

'This is great I swear those kids are following me to torment me. It is the same every year!' Danny thought to himself.

**'Don't worry about them. Besides you could always wish that they wouldn't bother you.'** Desiree said in the mental link.

**'No Desiree I won't do that. I did that for Jazz because she is in a sea of sharks that are older than her. However, with me the people are all the same age as me, and unlike before I have you as my friend.'** Danny said to Desiree.

**'On another note Danny, you are in terrible Danger, an evil gin stopped by trying to get me to leave with him. When I refused because I told him I have a wonderful master, He told me that he found a way to get around the rule of no killing.'** Desiree said back.

Before Danny could respond to the comment The teacher came by, and tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"Mr. Fenton, I know that my class may not seem important, but it is so don't stare off into space." The teacher said in a stern tone.

Danny took a look at his teacher and saw that he was an older man in his fifties. He wore a lime green shirt with matching pants and shoes. He has a full bread of raven colored hair but didn't have any hair on his head.

"Sorry about that teacher. But on another note, I did finish the work you told us to do." Danny said showing his work to the teacher.

"I see, but do me a favor and don't stare off into space. It make me look bad." The teacher said as the other students where laughing.

"I may only be seven years old teacher, but from the moment you walked into the classroom and introduced yourself the popular kids turned most of the class against you." Danny said dryly.

"Well if what you say is true, I will show them how is the boss and who is the students." The teacher said.

The rest of the class went without any incident until the end of the class. When Danny was about to leave for his second period class, The teacher stopped him.

"Mr Fenton, I am sorry to stop you, but I have some business with you young man." The teacher said.

"What business could you have with me? Other then the spacing out I did nothing wrong." Danny said.

"But you weren't spacing out were you? I know what you were doing, You were talking with 'my' Desiree weren't you?" The teacher said while changing into his gin form.

"Who are you, and why do you want Desiree?" Danny asked more worried about Desiree than his own well being.

"If you must know I am the one who will liberate my Desiree from her master. I have looked for her for over two thousand years. I finally find her only for her not to want to come back to me because of you!" The gin said with his eyes glowing.

"You never answered my question. I asked who are you as in what is your name?" Danny asked becoming more bold.

"Fine since it will be the last thing you ever learn. My name is Eerised. Now it is time for you to go once and for..." Before Eerised could attack Danny he was hit in the face with a sledgehammer fist.

"You dare to attack the my master? Oh there will be hell for you to pay!" Desiree said with fury in her voice.

**'Desiree does your spellbinding have any affect on this creep? If it does I have an Idea.'** Danny said to Desiree through their link.

**'Since I am stronger than him now yes it will, but since he is a jinn my power will not have it's full effect.'**Desiree responded.

"Desiree I wish that this gin was out of here, and that no one but the two of us remember's this!" Danny said causing Eerised you gasp in horror.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said with a smirk on her face.

"Desiree, mark my words, I will make you pay for this! I will make sure you, and your master suffers!" Eerised said as he vanished from the school, and anyone who would have seen Eerised and Desiree's fight lost all memory of it.

"Thanks for coming and saving me, but I must know what is the deal with that guy?" Danny asked.

"I will tell you when you get home. But for now when you aren't in your room use the mental link. I don't want anyone thinking you are crazy." Desiree said as she disappeared into pink mist.

'Great this is just great. Now I have an evil gin after my life. I will have to worry about that later I need to get to my second period class.' Danny though to himself.

Stage out

So ends part three of I dream of Genie. If you missed it four years have past and Danny is now seven and Jazz is nine. Danny also as I said now has a mental link with Desiree and she can grant wishes through it since she can hear his wishes. Lastly for the two OC I added to this one I added Kixen to be Jazz's friend, and insurance that she doesn't get bullied and Eerised as you can tell will be one of the many bad guys in this. How will Danny deal with Eerised? What will become of the lovely Desiree? Is Kixen who she seems? Find out in the next installment of I dream of Genie. Lastly R and R people.


	4. New friendships and changes

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Part 4 of I dream a genie

(" ") Person Talking

(' ') Person thinking

**(' ') Danny/ Desiree speaking with each other**

Casper Middle school

Jazz's first period of 8th grade went off without a hitch. Jazz looked at Kixen's program and smiled when she saw it.

"Kixen it seems we have the same program which we means have every class together." Jazz said in a bubbly tone.

"I see, so tell me a little bit about yourself. I mean besides being smart enough to skip four grades." Kixen said curious about her younger friend.

"Nothing much to tell other then I come from a family that believes in ghosts, and I have a younger brother who means the world to me." Jazz said honestly.

"No I meant about you, not your family." Kixen said one again.

"Oh well my main goal in live is to become a brain surgeon like my idol on my favorite TV school. That is the reason why I study so hard, and worked hard to get skipped four grades." Jazz said.

"I see so you are a Kim Possible fan. Of all the fans I have met from that show, you are the first who wanted to be like Anne Possible, and not Kim Possible, or Shego." Kixen said smiling.

"In a way I would be like the Star however, I would be saving the world in a different way by keeping people alive and well. As for Shego, no while I admire her for being a great martial artist, I don't want to lead a life of crime like her." Jazz said in a normal tone.

"I like you Jazz, and I don't say that to everyone. So I will tell you a little about myself. My full Name is Kixen D Storm. I started school two years late, so I am 15 and the oldest student in this school. When I was younger, I was always the biggest out of everyone even the boys." Kixen said with a frown.

"What is wrong with that? At least you don't have to deal with people picking on you." Jazz said only for Kixen to frown even more.

"When I was younger I had that problem all the time. It was one day that I was going to run away from home when my mother had me watch Kim Possible. It was that one eposide I watched that changed me forever." Kixen said with fire in her eyes.

"I watched Shego fight with the main character and lose, but it was that even though she lost she never gave up. So I figure even though she was one of the villains I would live my life by that. Ever since then I haven't had that problem." Kixen answered. "However, the only problem with that is that because of this everyone was afraid to come anywhere near me so I never had any real friends either."

"Don't worry about that. Even though you are six year older then me, I will be your friend." Jazz said with a sincere smile.

Casper Elementry

**'Your sister seems to have made a friend Danny as you wished.'** Desiree said to Danny.

**'I am happy for her, but I still feel bad. I wasn't able to keep my promise. You had to come and protect me.'** Danny said back to Desiree.

**'I am the one with the genie abilities, as well as my own ghost powers so it is only natural that I protect my kind master.**' Desiree said trying to cheer Danny up.

**'No I am not happy with it always being like that. I promised I would protect you, and I want to be able to keep that promise****! I mean isn't that what friends do?'** Danny asked Desiree.

Before Danny could hear Desiree's answer, Danny was hit with a bucket of water.

"You were right Dash, that loser Fenton didn't even see us coming. I don't know what he was thinking about, but if he keep's doing that, it is going be easy to prank him!" Kwan said while laughing.

Danny glared at the two boys with a look so scary Dash for some reason wet his pants. this didn't go unnoticed my Sam and Paulina.

"Paulina looked at that Dash wet his pants!" Sam said having trouble not laughing at him.

"It isn't my fault, that freak Fenton looked at me, and for some reason I couldn't hold my bladder!" Dash said.

"It serves you right for tossing that water on me! But I didn't make you wet your pants!" Danny said.

**'You are right because I did. Normally I am against things like that, but no one interrupts my master from hearing me!'** Desiree said back to Danny.

Before Danny could respond back he was then slapped by Sam.

"Hello listen to me when I speak to you, don't look off into space with a stupid look!" Sam said annoyed that Danny wasn't giving her his attention.

'That little girl! How dare her hit my master! She will suffer for that!' Desiree thought as she used the same spell on Sam that she did on Dash.

"Looks like you aren't the only one who can't hold their bladder Dash. Sam just pissed herself as well!" Kwan said laughing.

"Fenton you are so dead for this!" Sam and Dash screamed at the same time.

"I know you are trying to torment me, but how is it my fault you can't hold your own bladders? I don't have that kind of power!" Danny said truthfully.

"Maybe not, but we are going to make you suffer anyways!" Dash said as he and Sam began to chase Danny only to slip and fall on their own urine.

Everyone at exact moment just happened to come out of the classroom and see what was going on. Within moments Sam and Dash were being laughed at by just about everyone in the school.

"I can't believe it, Sam and Dash not only pissed themselves, but slipped on it chasing the school loser!" One of the students said laughing.

"I am starting to lose my respect for the A-lists founders! I mean what good can it be to be with them if the leaders can't hold their bladders!" Said another student.

Upon hearing this the teacher's came out and saw the urine on the floor and the two students who pissed themselves.

"Mr. Baxter, Ms. Manson it seems I am going to have a talk with your parents but first we need to get you to the nurse's office until your parents come with a change of clothes." Mr. Lancer said to the two A-list founders.

Mr. Lancer is in his late 30's. He wears his usual attire of grey pants with white stripes, blue shirt with black tie, and black shoes, however he still has his hair from when he was a teenager.

"This is your fault Fenton, I don't know how you did it, but we will get you for this!" Dash and Sam said at the same time.

"Mr. Lancer how is it possible that I made them pee themselves, make them slip on there own urine, and make them a laughing stock? I think they are losing there marbles!" Danny said to the teacher.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I actually agree with Mr. Fenton. Now you two will have to spend recess inside or until you get a change of clothes which ever comes first.

Danny's Bedroom five hours later

"Thank you Desiree, but honestly was it really necessary to go that far?" Danny asked.

"That Raven haired girl slapped you in the face! I won't have anyone abusing my master! Besides I know it isn't like me, but I think it is about time those A-list bullies get what they deserved!" Desiree responded back.

"Well as fun as it was to see them suffer for the humilation they made me endure for the past four years, I am more worried about someone finding out." Danny said.

"I told you before your wish made it so that no one can see me!" Desiree said trying to reassure Danny.

"Except Eerised. He knew about you, and even though I wished him away and made him forget about us, Your power doesn't work all that well on other gins. If he somehow finds his way back to me and sees the pranks that you pull to get even for me, then he will find me and you again." Danny said.

"Don't worry about it Danny, Even if he does come back to the school, he won't remember me or you until the spell wears off which won't be for another six months at least." Desiree said.

"Desiree, I can help but worry, The thought of losing my only friend scares me. Even with our mental link I still can't help but worry." Danny said sincerely.

'If only the people that I thought I loved were as honest as my master is now.' Desiree thought to herself.

"Desiree I have a wish that I would like you to grant. You told me you couldn't grant it before, but I was wondering if instead of making me a full ghost like yourself, you made me a half ghost. That way I am still half alive, and I can still protect you like I promised."

"Danny you don't need to give away half of your life for me even thought it is a swert gesture." Desiree said honestly.

"It is more then that Desiree. It is also for my father as well. He believes in ghosts as much as my mother does, but they never seen a ghost before." Danny said.

"Danny if that is what you want, then I have a better idea. Why don't you wish for you dad's ghost portal to work. But when you make that wish, make sure you are in the portal." Desiree said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

However, before Danny could make the wish Maddie called her Son downstairs. When Danny came downstairs he saw his sister, Mother and Kixen all waiting downstairs.

"Hey Jazz, Let me guess this girl is your first real friend outside of the family?" Danny asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah her name is Kixen D Storm." Jazz said.

"You can call be by either my first or last name it doesn't matter." Kixen said.

"I am happy for you Jazz. I mean with all your studies and working hard to skip grades to pursue your dream, it is about time you made a friend." Danny said smiling.

"Says the boy who spaces out, and doesn't have a real friend yet. But on a serious note, Danny you should try to make some friends that aren't invisible." Jazz countered.

"It is kind of hard to make any friends when you are made an outcast by the A-lists of the school!" Danny said causing Kixen to gasp in shock.

"The A-lists? Do you happen to know a girl by the name of Star?" Kixen asked.

"Yeah she is one of the A-lists. Four years ago when I gave her a piece of my watermelon, she spat the seeds in my face!" Danny said in a sour tone.

"She did what Danny? Why didn't you tell me this?" Maddie asked.

"Cause if I did I would be making my problem worse. Anyone who has gotten them in trouble or thinks that you got them in trouble is dealt with. They even do it so good as to make it seem all the real victim's fault." Danny said.

"I see, well I guess I am going to have to have a talk with my little sister. I can't let my only friend's brother get bullied by my sister and her friends." Kixen said sincerely.

"We will see you later Kixen, and thanks for being my daughter's friend even though she is six years younger then you." Maddie said sincerely.

No sooner did Kixen walk out the door did Maddie go into overprotective mother mode with her son.

"You are getting bullied again? I swear is there a big red sign on my son's back that said please bully me?" Maddie asked in an annoyed tone.

"As I got another phone call from your teacher. She says you are still spacing out in class. Do you really find their classes boring?" Maddie asked.

"I already know what they are trying to teach me, and spacing out is the only way I can ignore the bullies. Believe it or not, they got the whole student body against me." Danny said.

"Don't be silly dear, I know that there are some people against you, but the whole student body? That can't be the truth." Maddie said.

"Mom have I ever told you a lie before?" Danny asked.

"No you haven't ever lied to me before." Maddie answered.

"So why would I want to lie to you now? It wouldn't make any sense." Danny responded.

"Ok Danny, I will have a talk with your teacher's tomorrow and ask them if they have seen any of this." Maddie said which only caused her son be less assured.

No sooner did Maddie leave the room did Jazz of upstairs leaving Danny alone. See that his father left the basement door open, Danny went downstairs and saw the ghost portal. Desiree then appeared by Danny's side with a frown on her face.

"Danny are you sure this is what you want? If you do this there is no way it can be undone even if you were to wish it." Desiree said trying to convince Danny not to make the wish.

Danny however went into the portal and said "Desiree I wish that I was a half ghost."

'Danny I hope this is everything you wanted.' Desiree thought as she granted this wish.

The portal then became active shocking Danny in the process. Danny felt the ghostly energy flow through his being not knowing that his DNA at the smallest level was being encoded in Ectoplasm.

The Manson residence

"I can't believe it Sam, you wet yourself in school. I thought you were potty trained." Mr Manson said to his daughter.

"I am still potty trained dad, I tell it that Fenton kid had something to do with this. I think he put something into my water that made my bladder weak or something." Sam said.

"I find that hard to believe Sam. While there a laxatives to make you go #2, I don't think there is any Medicene to make you go #1." Mrs. Manson said.

"Well since this has happened we are just going to have to limit you to 1 of that juice we brought for you a day."

'THAT IS IT DANNY FENTON FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME TODAY I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER EVEN MORE THIS I SWEAR!' Sam thought to herself.

"By the way Sam, something came to you in the mail. A green ring with a rudy red gem." Mr. Manson said.

"I never had a thing for Jewerly, but since someone sent it to me, I will take it." Sam said while putting on the ring.

Sam then went upstairs to her room, and closed her door. Her room consisted of everything being Pink with the exception of her TV. No sooner did Sam go into her room did her rang start to glow. Within moments Eerised came out of the ring looking at the wearer of the ring.

"I am Eerised the genie of the ring. Before I grant you any wishes I will let you know what happened to you today was no accident." Eerised said.

"I knew that Fenton kid had something to do with it but the question is how?" Sam asked.

"Like you he has a wishing spirit under his control. When he spaces out that means he is taking to her through their mental link." Eerised explained.

"So that is how Danny got me and Dash he wished for that to happen! Eerised I wish for you to make Danny suffer!" Sam said with fury in her voice.

"As much as I would love to grant your wish, Danny's Wishing ghost Desiree has put a protection spell up that will block my magic on him. However, that doesn't mean I can't have you do it in my place with a few wishes." Eerised said.

"Well I wish that me and all loyal A-lists are immune to Desiree's Magic!" Sam said.

"You black heart's desiree is my command!" Eerised said as he sent his dark spellbinding across to every A-list student.

"Sam I know you don't care, but will you help me free Desiree from Danny? If you do that, then we can torment him for all eternity!" Eerised said with a sinister smile.

"I like the way you think! But in order to do that, I am going to have to gain his trust. Which means, that I am going to have a lot of planning to do. When this idea works I promise you that Danny Fenton will suffer for what he has done to us!" Sam said.

'Soon My Desiree, you will be free of your master, and my queen for the rest of Eternity. But for now darkening this girls soul will have to do for now.' Eerised thought to himself while smiling.

Stage out

For all those thinking that Danny is in love guess what? It isn't the case at least not yet. Danny right now is just a brutally honest child who doesn't have it in him to lie about how he feels. In other words Danny see Desiree as a friend. What will Danny do with his ghost abilities? What is Sam planning to do to Danny? R and R people.


	5. Fear and a new Friend?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy part 5 of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

**(' ') Danny/Desiree Mental link**

_(" ") Sam/ Eerised Mental link_

Fenton works Basement

Danny woke up to find himself lying on the ground. Desiree is right by his side, and for this he was grateful. However, when he looked at his hands, he didn't just see the skin, he saw his bones.

**'Danny are you alright?'** Desiree asked Danny.

**'Yes Desiree I am fine. I felt like I was hit with a large amount of energy, but I will survive.'** Danny responded back.

However, before Danny and Desiree could speak any more Danny heard footsteps.

**'Danny if this idea worked, then you should be able to invisible like all ghosts. Focus on becoming invisible'** Desiree explained.

**'I think you should make me invisible for now since I am too nervous to do it correctly myself.'** Danny replied.

Desiree grabbed Danny, and used her power to make Danny invisible just as Jack came downstairs. When Jack looked at the now working ghost portal he smiled.

'I can't believe it, I heard a noise down here, and my portal that I have been working on since college is now working correctly? Wait until I tell Maddie and My little Jazzy pants.' Jack thought to himself as he went back upstairs excited.

Desiree then grabbed Danny's hand and flew right through the ceiling straight into his room.

"Danny take a look at yourself in the mirror, you don't look like yourself anymore." Desiree said to Danny.

When Danny looked in the mirror he gasped in shock as to how he looked. His skin was pale like a ghost's, and his normal blue eyes where now Neon green. His color switched from raven colored to sliver which reflected the moonlight very well.

"What do you think of the new me Desiree?" Danny asked.

"I think you look great master. However, now that you are half ghost, you need to gain control of your powers. Otherwise you won't be able to protect me like you promised." Desiree said sincerely.

"Desiree, I would be honored if you would be my teacher." Danny said sincerely.

"Master you could just wish that you have total control over your abilities." Desiree said only for Danny to frown.

"Even though that is true, I don't want to take the easy way out with this. Besides your mistakes sometimes can be your greatest weapons." Danny said.

"Ok Master I will train you with your powers, but could you do it in wish form please? You only made one wish today and it helps me so." Desiree said.

"As you wish. I wish that you would teach me how to use my powers correctly." Danny said.

So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said with a smile on her face.

The Manson residence

"So what do you think of this plan Eerised? Me, and another one of the A-list kids goes undercover saying we got booted out of the A-lists. The two of us slowly gain his trust, and when he trust us completely we hit him hard." Sam asked her evil partner.

"Excellent idea that way when he loses Desiree to us, he also loses his ability to trust people. But my question is who is going to be the person you choose to go undercover with you?" Eerised asked.

"I don't know yet I will ask tomorrow and see who wants to do this, but It can't be Paulina or Dash as they are leaders in our group. I have a question for you, but since you gain power from wishes, I will ask it in wish form. I wish to know what is Desiree to you." Sam asked.

"Not a Dark wish, but I will grant that wish. Desiree over 2,000 years ago was suppose to be my bride. Unfortunately for me some mortal came, and stole her heart away from me. It was at that moment that I tricked some other mortal into wishing that I could do anything with my magic to grant him his wish. However, when he did that he didn't know he released me from the rules that I couldn't kill anyone. It was then that I killed that loser Desiree fell for, but after that moment Desiree hated me ever since." Eerised said sadly.

"I asked you what Desiree was to you, not the whole story behind it! But I will tell you what you help me make that runt suffer for what he has done to me, and I promise that you that Desiree will be yours." Sam said in the first sincere tone ever.

"It is a deal. Oh and for the person who should help you, I would say that African American boy. Even though you two will be faking a friendship with him, it would balance out your mix better then you and Valerie, or you and Star." Eerised said honestly.

"Ok Eerised I will talk with the group tomorrow and hammer out the details." Sam said just before she went to bed.

'This girl even though she is seven is surprisingly evil. I can only imagine when she becomes an adult how evil she becomes.' Eerised thought to himself just before he went back into his ring.

Casper Elementary the next day

"Sam we need to get back at that loser who did this to us. I mean because of him our hold on the student body is beginning to crack." Dash said as several students were laughing at the two of them.

"Dash I have the perfect way to get back at that Fenton kid. But for it to work, Me, and Tucker are going to have to go undercover to do so. My plan is simple you, and the rest of the A-lists pertend to kick me and Tucker out, so we can gain Danny's trust. Once we do that we will get him back and scar him for life!" Sam said in a sinister voice.

"I was going to say get him to drink a laxative and make him poop his pants, but I like your idea better Sam." Dash said.

"It won't work. Fenton has an outside source of help my sister. Thanks to her making friends with his sister, anything that happens that is A-list related to him will be taken out on me." Star said.

"Star I will let you know, if you breathe one word of this to your sister, I will make sure you get it even worse then Fenton. Oh and trust me when I put my mind to something I always get results." Sam said.

"Sam let me put this in terms you understand. In the ratio of bad guys you are like Monkey fist. Where as my sister is like Shego. Monkey-fist is less than Shego." Star said causing everyone there to gasp.

"Star if you snitch on us, then you are out of the A-lists forever!" Paulina said.

"Not to mention I won't be your friend anymore!" Valerie said causing Star to shake like a leaf.

'I won't survive without any friends, I need friends and if I am kicked out of the A-lists, everyone will be against me.' Star thought to herself

"Sam I don't blame Star for being scared of her sister. Have you seen her sister? I swear her older sister is a scary freak!" Tucker said.

"Star choose now, Either you be quiet and have allies against your sister, or snitch and have the entire school against you! Oh and trust me even your sister couldn't take on the entire school!" Sam said in a sinister tone.

"You might as well kick me out now, because my sister is still Shego scary which is greater then Monkey-fist scary which is what I consider you!" Star said.

Sam then snapped her fingers and within moments all the loyal female A-list members along with the followers came.

"Take her to the girl's locker room and lock her in a locker. Make sure no one sees you. Also there is now an opening for a female to join the higher ranks of the A-lists." Sam said.

_"Eerised I wish that Star's Memory was erased of my plan or any knowledge of it" Sam said to Eerised._

_"Your Dark Desiree is my command." Eerised said while feeling his evil power grow._

Casper middle school

"Good morning class, I hope you are ready because today we are having a pop quiz." Ms Casket said causing the entire class with the exception of Kixen and Jazz to moan and groan.

"Ah come on teach, it isn't fair we get a pop quiz on the second day of class." A student complained.

"I am the teacher, and I will do what I see fit. I told you all to study yesterday because I could give you a pop quiz at any time! Now didn't I Jasmine?" Ms. Casket asked.

"You did say that when I first came into class Ms. Casket." Jazz said.

"Teacher's pet! Teacher's Pet! Teacher's Pet!" The immature students began to chant and tease."

'Don't worry Jazz, you will have the last laugh when we pass and they fail. Now lets get to work.' Kixen whispered.

The quiz started within 2 minutes and was finished in less then 15. As expected most of the class failed with marks of 20 and 10. Frowning Ms Casket just took a look at class and decided to hit the clowns where it would hurt.

"Ok If I call your name, that means you failed and you won't have recess and will stay after school for detention until you bring up your grades." Ms. Casket said as she began to read the list of failing students.

By the time Ms. Casket was finished, the only people who weren't called were Kixen, Jazz, Courtney, and Duncan.

"Ok for the four students I didn't call you are excused from this punishment, however the rest of you will have this punishment until you pass the next pop quiz. Oh and for those who did pass, if you fail a quiz the result will be the same." Ms. Casket said as she began to teach the class.

"Ms. Casket you need to get a life besides making student's lives miserable!" Said one of the failing students.

"Teaching students is my life right now, and for anyone who I find trying to get out of their punishment I will make sure that their parents know what they are doing! So you have a choice you can either do your time, or you can do another crime and get more time from your parents." Ms. Casket said firmly.

'I am going to enjoy having her for a teacher for the rest of the school year. Oh yes I am.' Jazz thought smiling.

Casper elementary lunch time

Danny just left out of his classroom and was heading for the lunchroom. He know that by the time he got there he wouldn't get any of the good food since the A-list toadies took it on purpose. However, when Danny looked he saw a dirty looking Star walking down the halls hurt.

**'What the heck happened to her? She looks like I would if I didn't have you Desiree.'** Danny said to Desiree.

**'I don't know what happened to her master, but she looks hurt. Are you going to help her?'** Desiree asked Danny.

**'After what she did to me over the years? Why should I help her?'** Danny asked Desiree.

**'You are a good person master. Even though she doesn't deserve it, you shouldn't act like them. Besides you should have at least one ally in this school who is human unlike me.'** Desiree said.

**'You are the only ally I will ever need.' **Danny said back to Desiree.

**'Please do it for me. If she isn't faking she is now just like you before you met me. It would be wrong to leave her like that. So please?'** Desiree said to Danny while adding an image of her using the SSE (Sad soulful eyes)

**'Alright Desiree, you win since I don't have an immunity to that eye trick yet.'** Danny said in a defeated tone.

**'Oh master that is one of the reasons I love you so much.'** Desiree said sincerely.

**'I would only say this to my family, but you are the first exception. I love you too.'** Danny said as he went to Star.

"Hey Star, what happened to you?" Danny asked trying to be concerned.

"Why are you talking to me? Just because I was booted out of the A-lists, doesn't mean you can talk to me." Star hissed still holding her A-list pride.

"You looked like you could use a friend. Besides if you are out of the A-lists then the whole school will be against you like they are me." Danny answered.

"Why would you want to be my friend after all the stuff I have done to you over the years?" Star asked.

"Let's just say my gut is telling me that I should give you a chance." Danny once again answered.

"You should have listened to your brain instead of your gut now leave me alone I don't need your pity!" Star said running away from Danny.

'It is because of your sister being my sister's friend that I lost my friends in the first place. This is the lesser of two evils.' Star thought as she ran only to be tripped by one of the students.

**'Danny I told she needs a friend look at how they are treating her.'** Desiree said back to Danny

Danny's only response to this was to grab Star, help her up, and get her to the nurse's office. When she got there the nurse gasped.

"This girl looks like she was in a brawl against several people without any protection or help." The nurse said.

"She was and, now she needs some medical attention." Danny said with concern.

"We will call her parents as soon as we get who did this to her. Thanks for getting her here safely." The nurse said as Danny left the office to get to lunch.

Stage out

So end part five of I dream of Genie. Sorry for not updating this but I had a case of writers block. I hope you like this chapter. R and R people.


	6. Last day of school

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 6 of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

**(' ') Desiree/Danny speaking to the other **

Fenton works end of the school year

"Desiree, thanks for teaching me how to use my ghost abilities. If it wasn't for you, I would most likely still be having trouble with my powers." Danny said.

"No problem master. You wished it, and I got to have a new experience." Desiree said with a smile.

"I am still worried about you though. Eerised is still out there, and he will stop at nothing to have you. Also is it just me, or has Eerised gotten stronger like you?" Danny asked.

"You are right master. In our last encounters, he wasn't nearly as strong as he was before. I think he has found himself a dark hearted master." Desiree answered.

Before Danny could say anything else, Maddie came into the room.

"Danny there is someone here to see you. She says she has something important to tell you." Maddie said.

"If it is someone from my school, I have no interest. Mostly everyone there are either A-list toadies, or backstabbing eels." Danny said bluntly.

"Danny that is no way to talk to someone who wants to apologize." Maddie said in a stern tone.

"Mom I been through this before, and I trust those kids about as much as I trust... You will go downstairs now, or I will take away your bottle and sell it!" Maddie threatened.

"Here I go again." Danny said as he walked downstairs to see who came this time.

When Danny came downstairs he was the same girl who tormented him for the past for years with her older sister.

"Kixen, how are things going along with Jazz? I haven't seen you since the beginning of the school year." Danny asked.

"As all friendships should if they are real. We both graduated and of course she is at the top of our class. She will even be going to the 10th grade when the school years starts. But that isn't the reason why I am here. My sister has something she would like to say to you Danny." Kixen said.

"Danny, I am sorry for the way I treated you over the years. The way me and the evil A-lists treated you was wrong and you never deserved it." Star said. "So Danny will you accept my apology and be my first real friend?"

**'While I would like you all to myself, you need a friend who is a human.'** Desiree said to Danny.

**'Why should I trust her? For all I know this could be some sort of trap by the A-lists! With them you can't be too careful.'** Danny said back through the link.

**'Don't be like I was when I was alive. While you have me as a friend, I can't be with you all the time. You really need some human friends so for me take a chance on this lone Star.'** Desiree pleaded.

**'Ok Desiree I will do it, But I am doing this for you not for anyone else.'** Danny said to Desiree.

'If only he was with me when I was still living maybe I wouldn't have died a bitter woman' Desiree thought to her herself

"Apology accepted Star, and I will be your friend." Danny said trying to keep calm.

Maddie overhearing this came out of her hiding spot.

"Danny I am so happy you finally have a real friend. Now you can get rid of that bottle in your room." Maddie said.

"No mom! That bottle is important to me even with a human friend, that bottle still means a lot to me!" Danny said.

"But Danny someone came and was asking for that bottle. They were willing to pay two million dollars for that bottle. The only reason I didn't just sell it was because I brought it for you." Maddie said.

"What is so special about this bottle anyways Danny? It isn't like it holds something valuable in it." Star said.

"It is special to me. It is the oldest position I have, and it is thanks to that bottle that I have a human friend." Danny said truthfully.

"I guess I will have to tell the Manson family no then. I won't sell something that means that much to you." Maddie said as she walked away.

'The Manson's want my bottle? If my guess is right, then Sam either knows about my bottle and Desiree, or maybe they are just bottle collectors.' Danny thought to himself as he went to his room with Star following him.

As soon as Star entered his room she was surprised to see that there was very few things in his room. However, when she looked at Desiree's bottle it caught her interest.

"So that is the bottle the Manson's did you get this bottle Danny?" Star asked.

"Mommy brought it for me when I was three. It reminded me of Jeannie's bottle so I asked mommy to buy it for me. I promised that I would keep it as new for as long as I owned it." Danny said.

No sooner did Danny say this did his ghost sense go off. At first he thought it was Desiree, but then he remembered that a few months ago he had wished that if it was her near him when he saw his breath it would be green instead of blue.

"Star head back downstairs for a moment I will meet you down there later." Danny said only for the last ghost he wanted Star to see to appear.

"I don't think so child, I have had it with you interfering with my plans now it is time for you to face the consequences!" Said a lab coat wearing ghost.

"Ok Danny what in the world is that?" Star asked.

"That would be Technus master of all things mechanical. He wants to take over every electronic device on this planet. So what is your lame plan this time Technus?" Danny asked.

"Simple I am going to take you out, and then no one will be... Ouch you didn't let me finish!" Technus said as Danny zapped him with a lavender ghost beam.

"Technus we go through this every time. Why don't you just give up, and live the rest of your afterlife in peace?" Danny asked as he grabbed his Fenton thermos and sucked up Technus.

Danny then looked to see a scared out of her mind Star in the corner.

"Danny what was that? How did you fire a laser from you hand?" Star asked.

"To answer your first question that was a ghost. Ever since my parent's got their ghost portal working ghosts have been coming through. As for your second question before I answer it you have to promise to keep this a secret ok?" Danny said.

"Only if you promise to protect me from those things if they attack me." Star said still scared.

"Like that ghost I have my own set of ghost powers. One of the more common ghost powers is ghost rays which come in a range of colors depending on the level of power you have." Danny said.

"I have to ask what other ghost powers do you have?"

"I can go through walls, make myself invisible, as well as fly." Danny said not wanting to go into it to much more.

'I sure hope Desiree didn't send me down a path worse then what I had to deal with in school.' Danny thought to himself.

"Star now that I told you this like I said you need to keep this a secret. If anyone found out this everyone that has some closeness to me would... I know Danny would be in danger." Star said finishing his sentence. "You forget that since I was three I watch Kim Possible, and other shows that involve secret identities and the same thing that happens on those shows I know applies here. So don't worry Danny you have my word that I won't tell anyone this. Besides who would believe let alone listen to me now that I am as much of an outcast as you now?" Star asked remembering that the entire school was A-list with the exception of her and Danny.

Danny took the lid off his bottle and within moments Desiree came out.

'Well here is another test. If she can see Desiree, then I know she means no harm to her or me.' Danny thought to himself.

Star looked in her direction but still couldn't see her. upon finding this out Danny frowned.

**'I guess she still means us some harm or something of that exist.'** Danny said to Desiree.

**'Don't worry Danny, in due time she will be able to see me if she is true blue. Otherwise I will erase remove the memories of what happened to her if she is found to be a threat**.**'** Desiree said to Danny.

"Star, Danny wil the two of you come downstairs for a moment? It is time for dinner." Maddie said.

As soon as Star and Danny came downstairs Jazz and Kixen were at the table.

"Little sister, after we finish eating here we need to get home." Kixen said in a calm tone.

"Jazz what are you going to do for the summer?" Danny asked.

"I am going to catch up on the school work I need to get to the next grade." Jazz said.

"I don't think so Jazz not this summer. You are only nine and you are working way too hard even for you. I mean you are already going to the 10th grade when a normal child your age would be in the fifth. If you keep going like this you will burn out. Even the best minds need a break every so often, so instead you will be going with Danny to summer camp this summer instead of summer school." Maddie said.

"I don't want to go to summer camp mom. I won't know anyone there other then Danny, and if what my little brother says is true me and him will get bullied by all the elementary school students." Jazz said.

"Don't worry about that Jazz, I am working at the Amity Park Summer camp I will look out for you and my brother." Kixen said trying to assure her friend.

"Hopefully the summer camp isn't owned by the Mansons. Otherwise you will have problems." Danny said remembering what happened to Ms. Casket.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to update this Fanfic but I had a classic case of writers block for this one. Hopefully I will get an Idea for this to one quicker next time. R and R people.


	7. Change is good or not

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life Sentence to there original owner. Enjoy part seven of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Character Talking

(' ') Character thinking

**(' ') Danny/Desiree talking to the other through their mental link**

**'Danny I need a favor from you in the form of a wish.'** Desiree said.

**'What wish would you like granted Desiree?'** Danny asked.

**'I am actually sick and tired of hiding from everyone at least in the way I am now. I want you to wish me up a human form that can be seen, but only you can recognize.'** Desiree said.

**'Desiree are you sure about that? While that would be good, you will have to deal with the same torment that I will have to deal with without your powers.'** Danny said out of concern.

**'Compared to what I had to put up with when I was living, what you put up with is nothing to me.'** Desiree said without a worry.

**'Fine I wish that you had a human form that looked like you did when you were a child.'** Danny said as Desiree silently granted his wish.

Desiree then appeared in front of Danny in her human form. The adult curves and bosom disappeared, and was replaced with child's frame. Desiree skin color changed from green to brown and her eyes changed from red to blue. lastly her harem girl outfit was replaced with Black Green and black pants with a matching sleeveless shirt. The only thing that remained the same was her hair, her silver armbands and jewelry.

"So Danny how do I look?" Desiree asked not looking at herself in the mirror yet.

"You look great Desiree, you can so totally blend in with everyone else, but at the same time if you are spotted in my room you will be seen, and mom will try to send you back to the ghost zone." Danny said while handing Desiree a mirror.

"Wow I look like I did when I was a child when I was alive. Sadly for this wish I had to trade sex appeal for cuteness." Desiree said with a hint of disappointment while leaving Danny clueless about what she meant.

"Danny, come downstairs, your friend Star is here to see you." Maddie said before Danny could say what he wanted to say.

Upon this Desiree changed back into her original self went invisible just as Danny left his room and went downstairs to meet Star.

"So what is up Star? Have anything you want to do today?" Danny asked.

"I decided to come over here since it was between going shopping with mom or coming over here. So you want to go to the park today?" Star asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Star. If any of the A-lists are there, you know we will be their primary targets." Danny said with a frown.

"Well then why don't we go up to your room and watch our favorite TV shows instead? Our favorite shows Kim Possible, and I dream of Genie coming on." Star said.

"Sorry, Star, but I think you two would be better off going to the park and getting some exercise. Watching TV all day everyday will turn your brains to mush." Maddie said overhearing the last part of their conversation.

Danny thought about it for a while, and smiled at the idea.

"Star I think maybe mom is right. I mean who knows, we might actually meet another person who isn't A-list, and wants to be our friend." Danny said calmly.

"I don't like it, but as long as we stick together it will turn out ok right?" Star asked.

**'Desiree, you are hearing this right? Since you can now change to your old childhood self, you can be around me more openly, as well as meet my family without fear.'** Danny said to Desiree.

**'Fine then Danny, I will meet you at the park and just pretend to meet you.'** Desiree responded back to Danny.

Amity park 20 minutes later

"Here you go kids, now have fun in the park you two. I will be come back to get you both in one hour so stay out of trouble." Maddie said as she walked to the bench and began to reconfigure her jumpsuit weapons.

Star took Danny to the jungle gym, and began to climb to the top of it as fast as she could. However, Just before she could reach the top she was pushed off the jungle gym only to be caught by Danny.

"Thanks for catching me Danny, I owe you." Star said sincerely.

"You owe me nothing. I am sure you would have done the same thing for me. What did you do that for Paulina? That was mean!" Danny said with in is child voice.

"I did it because I own this jungle gym, and I don't like it when losers such as you and Star touch my personal stuff!" Paulina said in a snobby tone.

"Star, lets go somewhere else away from the wicked witch of the jungle gym!" Danny said as he took Star's hand, and walked away only to be blocked by Dash, Kwan and a bunch of other A-list toadies.

"Excuse us please, we want to leave so please move out of our way." Danny said calmly.

"You just insulted Paulina, and for that, you two will get the ultimate torment!" Dash said cracking his knuckles.

"Fine wail on me if you want, but leave Star out of it. I mean your parent's must have told you it isn't right to hit females." Danny said trying to reason with Dash.

"My Father told me if a female does something wrong it is alright to hit her. Especially losers like your friend Star!" Dash said as he sent his fist towards Star's face only for Danny to jump in the line of fire at the last minute.

"Danny, want are you doing? That attack was meant for me now you!" Star said out of concern.

"I don't care, I won't let them hurt you Star. You are the only friend 'Besides Desiree' that I have and friends protect each other!" Danny said causing all the A-lists to laugh at him.

'I know Danny is my friend, but I never thought he would actually go this far to protect me. My only regret was that I didn't become his friend sooner' Star thought to herself.

'What is taking Danny so long to... Ouch great Danny is getting picked on again. When I find them I will make them regret hurting Danny!' Desiree thought to herself as she raced to the scene at lighting fast speed.

"Hey! you leave him alone you deranged monsters! Why don't you pick on someone your own size by yourself instead on in a gang you loser!" Said Desiree who was glaring at the bullies.

"Hey no one insults the A-lists and get's away with it! I hope you like back and blue, because that is what you are going to be all over!" One of the lower A-list toadies said while cracking her knuckles.

"Don't worry, I can take care of this Shego wannabe myself!" Valerie said while cracking her knuckles.

Valerie was about to throw the first punch at Desiree only for her to stop when she saw that last thing she would have ever expected. What Valerie saw was a fat blue man wearing grey gloves, suspenders, and matching grey boats.

"Beware kiddies, I am the box ghost! I have power of everything cardboard, box, and square! Now fear me!" The Box ghost said causing all the kids to laugh at him.

"You have got to be kidding me! Even these two losers are scarier then you! Also there is no such thing as ghosts! Now get out of my face you creep!" Dash said while trying to punch the box ghost only for his hand to go right through him.

"What he hell? My hand went right through him run away it is a ghost!" Dash said as everyone ran away scared with the exception of Star, Danny, and Desiree.

"I am going ghost!" Danny said just as he transformed from his human half to his ghost half as soon as everyone was out of site.

"While I thank you for getting rid of those jerks, don't you know you can't go terrorizing people?" Danny asked.

"If I cared about right and wrong I wouldn't be here terrorizing little children for fun and attention now would I?" The box ghost said with plenty of sarcasm.

"Oh look there goes a girl to terrorize! Time to scare her and make her wet her panties!" The box ghost said as he flew over to Paulina at his top speed.

'I know she is a cruel person, but even she doesn't deserve to be terrorized by the box ghost.' Danny thought as he flew over to the box ghost, and hit him with a ghost ray.

"You dare to attack me from the... Ah wait until I... Ah finish!" The box ghost kept said while getting zapped in the back by Danny's ghost rays.

"Foolish boy, I will not lose to... Damn it stop being rude and let me... Finish!" The box ghost continued.

"I guess it is time that I put you into a nice temperory prison, and send you back to the ghost zone COD!" Danny said as he quickly took out his thermos and sucked up the box ghost while he was distracted.

'Wow that silver haired ghost boy just saved my life just like Kim possible saves people.' Paulina thought while her cheeks were turning bright red.

"Hey you silver haired boy! I have something that I want to say to you!" Paulina said running towards Danny as he was landing on the ground.

"Ms. I need to go before the crazy ghost hunter come after me so you can understand if I don't stay." Danny said only for Paulina to quickly grab him.

"Ok first My name is Paulina, so don't call me Ms. again it make me feel old which I am not. Second I may be young girl, but I know a cool hero when I see them. This is thanks for rescuing me." Paulina said as she Kiss Danny on the cheek.

As Danny flew away Paulina shouted "See you later ghost child! Crap I should have asked him his name or if he believes in love at first sight."

As soon as Danny was out of site he went into the bushes and changed back just in time to meet up with Star and Desiree.

"Hello there are you ok? I am sorry I couldn't help you more then I could." Desiree said going into her act even though she truly felt that way.

"It is ok, but since you went against the A-list bullies, I think it would be best if you stuck with us. By the way girl what is your name?" Star asked.

"It is Desiree, also what do you think of that ghost kid who fought with that fat blue ghost? I personally think he is the coolest ghost I have ever seen." Desiree said unaware that Maddie was within hearing range.

"Danny, Star, there was a ghost here? Why didn't you call for me? I would have torn those ghosts apart molecule by molecule!" Maddie said causing Danny and Desiree to shudder.

"Mom the ghost with silver hair saved everyone from that fat overweight blue ghost. He is a hero." Danny said calmly.

"Danny honey, all ghosts are bad. If he did save you, I am willing to bet that he has a plan to try and get the people to trust him only to stab them in the back later. Now it is time for me to take you back home. Young lady, you should go to your parents right away." Maddie said to Desiree.

"I am sorry but my parents aren't here right now. But I know my way home so I will see you both tomorrow ok?" Desiree said to Danny and Star.

"Desiree place your hand over mine. Danny you place you hand over Desiree's. Here we promise that we will be best friends forever ok?" Star said with plenty of hope.

Danny and Desiree did as Star said and within moments they made the promise to be friends forever.

**'Danny sometime in the future I will reveal the truth to her as well. One more thing don't ever let any of those girls kiss you again! That is reserved only for me!'** Desiree said in a protective tone.

'We will talk about this later Desiree but for now me and Star need to leave.' Danny said as Maddie tookStar and Danny back to her house.

Fenton works

"Danny what has happened to you? Where did you get these bruises from?" Maddie asked as she inspected her son's boy.

"I got them from protecting my friend Star. We went off to play and those A-list bullies where going to attack Star. I am guessing their families never thought them not to hit girls." Danny said only for Maddie to get annoyed.

"Danny I am proud of you for protecting your friend, but next time you and Star run away instead of taking a beating." Maddie said only for Star to frown.

"Mrs. Fenton, Danny and me had no place to run. We were surrounded. The only way we could have gotten away was if we were ghosts." Star said.

"I see well I am guessing I am going to have to give you both some self defense lessons from now on. Now remember you are only to use this as a last resort meaning you are in the same situation you were in today without any adults there." Maddie said to the two children.

"Does these self defense lessons include Kung-fu?" Star asked with hope.

"Yes they also include Ju-Jitsu, and Ki blocking. But you both must promise me that you won't use these skills to seriously hurt someone on purpose." Maddie said.

"I never lied to you before more, and I won't start now. I promise I won't do so." Danny said sincerely.

"I promise as well Mrs. Fenton. Oh yeah my mother told me ask you this, but I was wondering if it would be alright if I could spend the night here." Star asked.

"Sure Star, but you will have to share Danny's room with him. Don't worry though you will have a sleeping bag." Maddie said to the young girl.

Stage out

So ends part seven of I dream of Genie. I hope you like this chapter since I put a lot of thought into it. The next chapter will be up whenever I get an idea for the next chapter. R and R people.


	8. True blue friendship

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters on the show. Those characters are doing a life sentence to their original owner. I do however own Kixen as she is doing a life sentence to me. Enjoy part eight of I dream of Genie

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

**(' ') Danny/Desiree speaking to each other through their link**

Danny room 6 PM

**'Danny I have to ask you why is this show of all shows your favorite? Most kids in your age group are head over heels for that Kim possible cartoon why not you?'** Desiree asked Danny.

**'To be honest with you Desiree, When I was born besides my mother, and the doctor who delivered me from my mother's womb it was the first thing I saw. It didn't help that mom had me watch the show with her everyday like clockwork since I was born. That was my first reason, but as I said before the other reason is because if I didn't watch it I would have never asked my mother to buy the bottle you were in. In a way the show gave me my first real friend.'** Danny said sincerely.

**'Oh Danny you are just so sweet. Danny please don't ever lose your beautiful soul.'** Desiree said in a very moved tone.

**'I love you too Desiree, and watching this show has given me the idea of what I want to be when I grow up. Like Jeannie's master I am going to be an astronaut.' **Danny said with pride.

**'Danny you are already half ghost, if you wanted to you could travel to the moon and back without that fancy equipment.'** Desiree said truthfully.

**'I know, but I am going to take after my big sister. I mean she is already nine and she is already a few years from her dream, and like her I am following my second favorite character since I can't be like Jeannie.' **Danny said honestly.

'**Danny please don't become like your sister, and rush at such a speed that you lose your childhood. Also remember you are also have to keep up with your training so you can be on top of your abilities.'** Desiree said out of concern.

**'I have no intention of flying through school even though I have a good reason to do so. If I did that Star would be by herself and at the mercy of our bullies. It would be like me leaving you behind alone and without a friend.'** Danny said.

Desiree wanting to see what Danny's family was up to took her leave from Danny's room for a moment and found out that Maddie and Jack were down in the basement working on one of their ghost hunting gadgets. She already knew Jazz wasn't there so when she went back to Danny's room she changed into her human form.

"Danny, your family is busy in the basement so I can be in this form for a while." Desiree said calmly.

"So what is it you want to talk about? I can't think of much other then whenever I take a shower the water either freezes around me, or moves unnaturally." Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"Don't worry about that, Like your ghost rays, those are new ghost powers. While I don't have them myself, I can train you in how to use them. When you have mastered them you will be able to control water in all forms." Desiree said calmly.

Masnson Residence

"Eerised I have to ask why have you failed me so many times even with all the wishes I have made to power you up?" Sam asked with her hands on her hips.

"Every time I go out that ghost boy foils me. It is as if he is following me." Eerised said with a frown.

"I thought that with you on my side I could break that worm Fenton, and have him on his knees begging for my mercy, but it seems even you can't do it. I guess I have no choice then." Sam said as she took Eerised's ring and smashed it into a million pieces.

Eerised looking at the broken ring said the one thing he had been wanting to say for the last few years.

"Thank you for breaking my ring now I am truly free! I hope I never see you again even though you have the potential to become pure evil." Eerised said as he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

'Damn it, I thought destroying the ring would have finished him. I guess that is what I get for believing all genie's parish the same way Jafar did.' Sam thought to herself sourly.

'I guess I am going to have to go with my original plan and pretend to make friends with Fenton. Once I have the source of his power I will make him suffer.' Sam thought to herself.

"Sammy-cins, it is time for you to come and eat dinner we are having streak and mash potatos." Sam's father said.

'Time to start rebelling against them I may not like doing this, but if it pisses them off then it is fine with me.' Sam thought with a sinister smile.

"Dad, I hope you made something else besides that, because from this day on, I am no longer eating meat!" Sam said.

"Just humor her dear, she won't last long, and by doing this maybe we can break this bad streak in her." Mrs. Manson said smiling.

'I said I would rebel against them later, but for now I think I will do it slowly and make my parents fester from the inside out.' Sam thought to herself.

Fenton works 10 PM

"Again Danny, you will never master your water element if you don't get this right. I will show it to you again and remember when working with this element feel elements it is made up in the air around you, and merge them." Desiree said as she once again summoned water from the atmosphere and converted it back.

"Ok here goes." Danny said as he one again tried to focus on the elements around him only for it to fail once again.

"I don't get it? Why won't it work for me?" Danny asked in an upset tone.

"It just takes practice Danny, It took me a while to get it as well when I first became a ghost." Desiree said in a calm voice.

"Even so Desiree, you are so great at just about everything." Danny said causing Desiree to frown.

"Danny I am not great at everything. I suck at romance big time. When I was alive every time I could lure them in, but I could never keep them. Even when I became a ghost that happened to me." Desiree said remembering her past which caused her to turn on her waterworks.

"You some how lured in Eerised, and it doesn't seem like he wants to quit you for someone else." Danny said only to make Desiree feel worse.

"You see that is what I am talking about Danny! The good ones always get away from me, and the bad ones want to stay and use me." Desiree said while turning on the water works even more.

Danny now feeling bad for making Desiree remember bad memories decided to try and cheer her up.

"Come on Desiree, don't worry about it, you have all of eternity to find yourself someone special. Who knows the person you are destined to be with could be right under your nose." Danny said in a sincere tone.

"Or he could be someone you have already met." Came from a voice that they both knew and hated.

"Oh great just what I needed an evil genie who loves messing with my friend. As you can see she is upset now, so go away and bother her some other time. Or better yet go away and stay away!" Danny hissed.

"I will do the later right after I take my bride with me!" Eerised said only to get hit in the face with an energy beam.

"Nice try kid, but your ghost powers are no match for me!" Eerised said while dodging the beam.

"Desiree let's get out of here before he destroys my room." Danny said as he grabbed Desiree's hand and flew through the roof.

"You can run, but you can't hide! I will have my love, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Eerised said as he flew through the roof.

"Danny stop we are far enough away from your house where you don't have to worry about getting discovered. Now let's get this gin off my back!" Desiree said just before she kissed Danny on the cheek.

This display of affection didn't go unnoticed by Eerised who completely lost it upon seeing it.

"Oh that is it! No one but me can receive a kiss from the beautiful Desiree!" Eerised said while throwing lighting at Danny.

Danny seeing this coming countered by distorting his body to get out of the way.

"What the matter Eerised? Did it strike a nerve that Desiree is kissing me instead of you?" Danny asked while dodging his attacks.

**'What are you doing Danny? You of all people don't taunt your opponents why now?'** Desiree asked.

**'I have learned that when any opponent is fighting you, if they aren't level headed they make mistakes. I am just forcing him to do that.'** Danny answered.

"You know Desiree may be only a wishing ghost, but she would make a far better genie then you ever did!" Danny said causing Eerised to fume even more.

"That is it mortal! I am going to have to teach you your place!" Eerised said while creating a massive lighting storm.

"Danny I am so scared, please protect me from him please!" Desiree said while wrapping her arms around Danny shocking him while pissing of Eerised.

"I have had enough of this! eat lighting homewreaker!" Eerised said as he sent his lighting bolts at Danny.

Danny then looked below him, and saw what Eerised would hit if he dodged. Danny desperate for a move fired energy beams at the lighting cancelling them out. However, when Danny's guard was down, Eerised came in and sucker punched Danny sending him into a building. Upon seeing this Desiree was seeing red.

"Oh now it is on Eerised. You think you can attack the being that is most precious to me and get away with it? I wasn't going to do this, but it is for your own good!" Desiree said as she pinned Eerised in her escape proof claw.

"Damn it! I can't break free! Can shape shift either!" Eerised said while struggling. "You really care for him don't you?"

"He cure my loneliness, and listens to what I say. He treats me like a being and not a prize like you do so of course I care for him!" Was Desiree answer when Danny returned to the scene

"Desiree I have had enough of this joker time to be rid of him once and for all. I wish that we had something to contain him for all eternity!" Danny said.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said and within a few minutes an exact copy of Eerised's ring appeared in Danny's hand

Danny then pointed the ring at Eerised, and within minutes Eerised being sucked into the ring.

"No I can't break free of the ring's grip! Oh you will pay for this child! oh you will pay!" Was Eerised's last words just before he was sucked into the ring.

Danny then put the top back on the ring and smiled.

"Mark my words child, I will break free of this ring, and when I do I will end you, and make Desiree mine!" Eerised said while trapped in the ring.

As soon as Eerised was trapped within the ring the storm he summoned disappeared just as fast as Eerised had made it.

"We need some place to put this ring that no one will ever think to look for it let alone release it's prisoner. In fact I wish that there was such a place in existence in the ghost zone, and that the ring was in the deepest part of it!" Danny said.

As fast as Danny said those words the ring disappeared leaving Danny, and Desiree alone in the sky.

"So Desiree, you want to go somewhere? I know it is past my bed time, but I don't want to go back to my room just yet." Danny said calmly.

"Why not we can have a night out on the town just the two of us." Desiree said only to hear the voice of Danny other friend.

"Danny what are you doing out at this time of night?" Star said looking out of her window.

'We would have to be in Star's neighborhood. No matter she can't see me, so maybe we can still have our night out.' Desiree thought to herself annoyed.

"I had to fight an evil spirit, but then again that is normal for me now." Danny answered.

"My parents and my big sister are asleep so I was wondering if it would be ok if I went with you please?" Star asked in her sweetest tone.

"Ok Star, but first I have something I need to tell you. I don't think you would believe it though." Danny said only for Star to gasp in shock.

"Danny there is a green skinned ghost behind you." Star said.

"I know Star that is what I wanted to tell you. Star you already met Desiree one before but this is the real Desiree." Danny said as Desiree changed into her human form.

"Desiree is a half ghost like you Danny?" Star asked.

"No child I am all ghost, Danny just made a wish for me so I could have my original human form back." Desiree explained.

"Then that mean that you are a genie?" Star asked.

"No I am not child I am a wishing ghost. If I was a genie Blood blossoms wouldn't hurt me like it would a ghost." Desiree said clearing up any confusion.

"Ok I have just one more question how long have you and Danny known each other?" Star asked.

"I have known her since I was three years old. It would be on the day that you spit watermelon seeds in my face." Danny said sourly.

"I am sorry about that Danny, but I have to ask why didn't you just wish yourself to have some friends if you have a wishing ghost as your friend?" Star asked.

"Child if you come with us, will you stop asking so many questions after Danny answers this one?" Desiree asked annoyed.

"Ok but only if you stop calling me child and call me by my name like you Danny. If we are going to be friends wouldn't that be fair?" Star asked.

"Fair enough Star, but you will need to be back before midnight." Desiree said calmly.

"Now to answer your other question Star, I did wish for a friend but instead I wished for Desiree to be my friend since neither of us had a real friend. At the time as long as I had Desiree as my friend I didn't need any other friends." Danny answered.

"But enough questions why don't we go to the top of the highest hill in Amity? I heard from my sister the view is great up there." Star said while holding Danny's left hand While Desiree held the other.

Stage out

So ends chapter 8 of this story. The next chapter will have the second time skip of this story, however Danny and the human cast won't be their normal ages yet. R and R people.


	9. Danny first christmas party

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy the next chapter of I dream of genie.

(AN: the story has taken it's second time skip so Danny is no longer 7 years old. No on with the story.)

Christmas eve Amity park five years later

"What do you want Technus? If you are looking for fight, then you have one!" Danny said charging up his hands.

"No he isn't looking for a fight Danny, if he did on this day it would be against the rules." Walker said appearing besides Technus.

"What are you talking about? Any other day you would want to clean my clock so what makes this any different?" Danny asked.

"Child haven't you noticed on Christmas eve, and Christmas day we never come after you? Well it is because we have our annual Christmas truce." Technus answered.

"It is true, and it is a rule that no fighting between ghosts happen on these days. We just wanted to know if you wanted to come to our christmas party in the ghost zone since you are now 12. Who knows maybe you might have fun if you know what I mean." Walker said causing Danny to shake.

"Sorry to say but this time of the year is not my favorite. I hate this time of the year with a passion, and I doubt anything will change that." Danny said sourly.

"Well if you change your mind the party will start a seven PM and end the midnight the day after Christmas. Oh, and one more thing only ghosts can come to this for good reason so my might want to leave that human friend of yours behind if you do come." Technus said as he and Walker left to go back to the ghost zone.

'Hm I am going to have to speak to Desiree about this. I mean she has been a ghost far longer then I have, and maybe she may know if this is true or a trap.' Danny thought as he flew back to his home.

Fenton works 30 minutes before party time

"So they finally invited you to the Christmas Eve-Christmas day party. Oh Danny I wanted to know will you come with me to this party?" Desiree asked.

"Desiree you of all beings should know how much I hate this time of the year! I hate everything that has to deal with Christmas!" Danny said with such fury that his hands began to glow.

"Danny I know you hate Christmas due to it causing your parents to constantly fighting, but you need to stop being such a sourpuss!" Desiree said.

"I highly doubt that even you or Star could get me to stop hating this time of the year! It just makes me so angry!" Danny said with plenty of fury.

"Danny were are you going?" Desiree asked as Danny flew through the roof.

"I am going to release some of my Christmas hate!" Danny said causing Desiree to use a move on him that she hoped to never use on him.

"Desiree let me go now! I know you care for me, but this isn't like you at all!" Danny said while holding back his anger.

"Danny I know this is out of my character, but you will be coming with me to that party! I have been waiting for this for the longest, and if it is the last thing I do I am going to break your Christmas hate!" Desiree said as she had Danny, disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Somewhere in the ghost zone.

"Desiree I don't want to go to that party! I told you I hate Christmas more then anything!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You hate Christmas? I hate mostly everything, but I never thought it would be possible to hate Christmas!" Said a blue flaming haired ghost.

"You would hate it too if your parents fought every year in front of your face over something stupid!" Danny said with extreme hate in his voice.

"Desiree what are you doing with this sourpuss at this time of the year? In fact, what are you doing with a man period?" The blue haired ghost asked.

"We were both invited to the annual Christmas eve-Christmas party Ember." Desiree answered.

"Desiree let me go! I have no Desire to go to this party! I hate Christmas!" Danny said while unknowingly unleashing a loud sound attack.

"What was that? I never seen or heard anything like that." Ember asked.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I am guessing it is another ghost power, but I feel so tired." Danny said in a daze.

"Sorry Danny that is me. However, on the bright side you won't put up any more resistance while I bring you to the party. Trust me Danny when this party is over your hate of Christmas will be gone. Or you will at least want to come to the ghost zone party with me from now on."

"Ok Desiree, this isn't like you. I remember some time ago you all but hated men. In fact your hate of men was just as strong as his hate for Christmas." Ember asked while shocking Danny.

"When I first met Danny he was only three. He was young, and just too cute for me to hate. Now don't get me wrong I still have a hate for men, but I don't hate Danny." Desiree answered.

"Well I will see you two at the party. Oh and Danny try not to be a sourpuss there." Ember said as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"No matter what you say or do, I doubt you will change the way I feel about Christmas." Danny said in a sour tone.

"If you can make me hate at least one male less, I bet I can change the way you feel about Christmas. Besides you won't be spending your Christmas with your fighting parents. You will be with me, and I don't fight on Christmas like your parents do." Desiree said causing Danny to smile.

"That is all well and good, but I wish this copy was at my house." Danny said as he made a clone of him self.

Desiree granted his wish, but was puzzled at why he would make such a request.

"I can't have my parents thinking that I ram away for Christmas even though that wouldn't be a bad Idea." Danny said in a slightly more chiper mood.

"Danny why didn't you tell me about your hate for Christmas? I noted that you were sour whenever this time of the year came, but I just thought it was because of your fighting parents." Desiree asked.

"It is most likely the same reason why you didn't tell me about your hate of men. You just wanted to keep somethings to yourself." Danny answered only to get a frown from Desiree.

"No Danny I didn't tell you that because even though you are a boy, you will grow up to be a man and I didn't want you think that I would hate you when you became a man." Desiree answered.

"We will talk about this later for now let go to this party. You might be right I might have some fun." Danny said as he and Desiree took off in the direction of the party.

Fenton works

"Danny where are you! I know you don't like this time of the year little brother, but you can't hide forever." Jazz said as Danny came out from under his bed.

"Leave me be Jazz. I just want to be left alone so I won't have to listen to the fighting of our parents." Clone Danny said causing Jazz to give her brother a hug.

"Danny even though Mom and Dad fight on Christmas, they still love you and me more then anything. Though my two wishes for Christmas are that our parents would stop fighting so you would be happy this time of the year." Jazz said sincerely.

"That is only one what is your other wish?" Clone Danny asked.

"My other wish is to meet that silver haired ghost who saved my life three times already and thank him." Jazz said causing Danny to smile.

"I don't know about the first wish, but I think you may get your second one. Call it little brother insight." Clone Danny said sincerely.

"Why do you keep this bottle for? I know it looks like Jeannie's bottle from I dream of Jeannie, but Danny we both know Genie's don't exist." Jazz said causing Danny to frown.

"Jazz will you do something for me? Will you make your second wish on my bottle? Don't question me, just do it for me ok?" Danny asked.

"Ok bottle, I wish that I could meet the ghost boy who saved my life three times." Jazz said in a joking matter.

Jazz then put down the bottle and went downstairs leaving her brother alone for a moment. Jazz then went outside and within moments she gasped in shock when she was stand face to face with her hero Danny Phantom.

"It is you, it is really you. But why are you here?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know honestly. I was flying over the moon light sky one moment, the next I am here in front of you. Oh great someone must have made a wish, and Desiree heard it."Clone Danny said frowning.

"Desiree who is that?" Jazz asked.

"A wishing ghost. She can grant any wish he hears. I am guessing she heard someone make a wish." Danny said causing Jazz to smile.

"Danny I wanted to thank you for saving my life those three times. I am glad you are here looking out for the people of Amity." Jazz said while hugging him.

However this moment was instantly ruined when Maddie and Jack came outside the house to see what was going on.

"Step away from our daughter ghost scum!" Jack said as he aimed his weapon.

"Jack we can shoot we might hit our Jazz!" Maddie said.

"Leave him alone! He has saved my life three times already, and anyone who not only saves me three times, but saves the city is good in my book!" Jazz said causing Maddie and Jack to lose it.

"You evil spook, you brainwashed my daughter! I will end your existence!" Jack said while grabbing his Jacka Nine tails.

"Stop you attack him you will have to attack me!" Jazz said blocking her parent's path.

"Jazz I will leave now. I don't want your parents to accidentally hurt you because of me."Clone Danny said about to fly away only for Jazz to grab his hand.

"Here you go a Christmas present for the road." Jazz said as she wrapped her arms around clone Danny, and gave him a kiss shocking everyone including Danny.

Danny then flew away leaving Jazz alone with her parents.

"Jazz have you lost your mind? He is evil! I don't care how many times he has saved the city, it is all part of a plan to destroy us when we least expect it!" Maddie said.

"Jazz why did you kiss him for? He could have germs that could kill you!" Jack asked.

"I really wanted to do that, and second we were under a mistletoe." Jazz said pointing upward.

"I won't punish you only because no matter what you have to kiss the person standing under a mistletoe even if they are a ghost." Maddie said in defeat.

"Maddie we are standing under it as well you know what that means." Jack said in a loving manner.

Maddie did just what Jazz did to Danny, and wrapped her arms around Jack and proceeded to make out with her husband in front of Jazz.

'My little brother was right to believe, or was he?' Jazz thought to herself as she went inside the house up to Danny's room.

When she got their she was surprised at was she was she saw.

'I wonder if the ghost boy based his look off of my younger brother. Other then the different clothes, and that beautiful silver hair they look like a matching set. I think I will play a joke on him.' Jazz thought to herself as she went into her brother's room.

"Jazz don't you ever knock before you enter my room? I do the same for you." Danny asked only for Jazz to come give him a hug.

"You were right, and even though I am totally embarrassed I know the truth. But I have to ask why didn't you tell me?" Jazz said seeing how Danny would react.

"I had my reasons for not telling you but I should have known you would find out the truth." Danny said while locking the door and surprising his sister.

'So it is true my brother is the ghost boy? I should have guessed it. But that means that mom and dad were attacking their own child.' Jazz thought.

"Jazz you can't say anything to mom and dad. You see how they treat me when I am a ghost. No telling what they might do if they learn the truth."Clone Danny said.

"Fine, but you are going to have to tell them the truth eventually. It would be best that they found out the truth before you are about to lose your life and afterlife." Jazz said calmly.

"I will tell them when I am 18, and going away to college. Until then I am not saying anything to them about this. The last ting I need is for them to do is experiment on me because I am half ghost." Clone Danny said.

"Danny you are really growing up. But you really should get yourself a haircut. I mean your hair is even longer then mine now." Jazz said.

"I don't need my parents catching on or anyone else like you did." Clone Danny said.

"But how did you get your ghost powers, and how long have you had them?" Jazz asked.

"Remember the accident that happened five years ago? I got them then. Mom and dad really shouldn't put the on/off button inside of the portal."Clone Danny said leaving out the part how he wished it.

"You been like this for over 5 years? Wow that is a long time to be half dead. Don't worry though I will keep your secret since it is our secret now. But could you do me one favor? I would like to go on a Christmas flight with you." Jazz said in a calm manner.

Ghost zone Christmas eve party

Danny for once in his life was actually happy, and smiling on Christmas eve. There is no fighting, but merriness and everyone being jolly. Danny then went over to the punch bowl and took a glass of fruit punch and drank it. Danny then went over to Desiree and smiled.

"Thanks Desiree, you were right this is what I needed. I have to ask do you want to dance with me?" Danny asked in a good mood.

Before Desiree could answer another ghost appeared, pushing Danny away from Desiree.

"Desiree would you like to dance with me my dear?" The Vampire ghost asked.

However, instead of answering Desiree floated over to where Danny was.

"Danny are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Desiree asked with concern.

'What is this? She is showing concern for that kid? Oh that is it! I no one steal Desiree's attention from me!' The Vampire ghost thought fuming.

"No I am fine Desiree. He just caught me off guard that is all." Danny answered.

"Vlad I told you no for the past eight years, what makes you think that this year will be any different?" Desiree hissed.

"I won't give up Desiree. One day you will say yes to me, and when you do I will win your heart." Vlad said with hope and determination.

"Hey Desiree, look at what you and Danny are under. You know what that means." Ember said smiling.

"No I won't allow it to happen!" Vlad said as he fired a pink energy beam at the item burning it to a crisp.

Desiree upon seeing this lost her smile replacing it with a frown.

'He caused Desiree to frown? No matter that can be easily cured.' Danny thought to himself

"It is ok Desiree, I know you wanted this so here you go." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Desiree and proceeded in kissing her.

Upon finishing Desiree smiled which shocked everyone there.

'What the heck? Normally Desiree would have a look of hate in her eyes, but with him she looks like she is kissing back what gives?' Ember asked herself

'He is a little young, but I am glad Desiree found someone of the opposite sex that she doesn't hate.' Thought a green haired ghost wearing red.

'What is going on? she is willingly kissing him? His existence is so gone!' Vlad thought angrily.

"Thanks Danny I am glad that you have some Christmas spirit within you." Desiree said only for Danny to shake his head.

"I know you wanted that more then anything, that was why I gave it to you. You brought me here to cheer me up, and I am not going to let some jealous vampire ghost ruin that for you." Danny said sincerely.

"I can see why she hates most men, but doesn't hate you Danny. As for you Vlad, as of this moment you are hear by banned from our Christmas parties for the rest of your existence! You know that there is no fighting among ghosts this time of the year, and you don't destroy Christmas decorations either!" Walker said.

"Fine but remember Desiree, no matter what it takes you will one day be mine!" Vlad said just as he disappeared away from the party.

"Child, just made a very powerful enemy. He has had his eyes set on Desiree for the past nine years, and now he sees you as a threat to what he think is his." Technus said with concern.

"This is just great first Eerised, and now this idiot. I seriously understand why you hate men now." Danny said.

"I don't hate you Danny. You are too sweet for me to hate. But on another note I believe you were going to ask me to dance? If so I would love to Danny." Desiree said as she grabbed Danny and took him to the Dance floor.

"I can't believe that she has fallen in love with him. He is just a child." A biker ghost said.

"I think it is sweet Johnny. Of all ghosts she deserves to find someone who cares for her. Though I can't tell if it is on a friendship level or on another level. I mean he is only 12 from what I heard." A female biker ghost said.

"From what I am seeing it might be a one sided love, but then again I could be wrong Kitty." Said a red haired female ghost.

"Are we going to let them have all the fun let's party!" Ember said as sent a party wave over the entire party.

Stage out

So ends this chapter of I dream of Genie. Sorry about not having Star in this chapter, but I needed to have this chapter introduce a couple new characters that I didn't introduce to this story yet. The next chapter will be the second part of this Christmas part which should be here posted before the new year. R and R people.


	10. Relationships

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 10 of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Character speaking

(' ') Character thinking

**(" ") Danny/Desiree talking through the link**

Ghost zone Christmas party

"Ghost child, I know we are normally enemies any other day, but since we aren't today have some go old hardy ghost egg nog!" Skulker said feeling tipsy from the alcohol within his system.

Danny then noticed that mostly everyone in the room at this point was under the influence of alcohol including Desiree. Danny then watched in shock as Ember, and Penelope were up on stage doing some real dirty dancing he had no idea existed.

'Ok if I was a normal 12 year old boy I would be scarred for life by this. However, since I am a 12 year old with the mind of a teenager I have to think they went over the deep end. Note to self don't drink at these parties or build up a high tolerance for their drinks.' Danny thought as he continued to watch them dance.

"Come on child drink with us and have some fun! Even though you aren't grown like most of us you are part ghost, and your ghost half gives you a higher alcohol tolerance then normal humans." Technus said with a smile.

"He is right Danny, We do have a much higher alcohol tolerance then humans. Even though you are a half ghost you can still put away enough alcohol to kill an normal human only to be 50 percent drunk." Kitty said trying to sway Danny.

"I don't think so. I am not going to let you taint my Danny!" Desiree said in trying hard not to go over the deep end herself.

"Your 'Danny' Desiree? Last I checked he was what 12? Last I checked you were way over the age of 18? Can anyone say pedophile, or better yet Cradle robber?" A female ghost said.

Danny took a look at the female ghost who insulted his date. She looked to be about his age and had her snow white hair in a ponytail. She like Danny had green eyes and wore a hazmat suit. However unlike Danny's hers was a two piece suit with one pants leg white and the other black. Her top followed the same pattern and she had a DP logo on her top.

"Hey there good looking, Why not leave the old lady alone, and come do some dancing with me?" The little girl ghost said.

"You are so lucky it is Christmas truce child otherwise I would so give you a good old fashioned spanking! Besides I don't think Danny minds if I am a cradle robber." Desiree hissed.

"Dani, leave him to Desiree. Desiree has been looking for someone to make her happy, and I think she has found it in the child. Young yes, but he is the only guy I haven't seen Desiree reject yet." Kitty said trying to keep everyone merry.

"Little dude over there has got one of the hottest females in the ghost zone wanting him. Little girl you don't stand a chance." Johnny said feeling extremely tipsy.

"Danny if you thought Ember, and Penelope's dirty Dancing was good wait until you see me." Desiree said feeling the the alcohol she had in her system.

'Sorry Desiree, but that is a little too much for me now. I know you are having a good time, but at the same time I know what I think of you means more to you everyone else that mattered to you combined.' Danny thought to himself just before he spoke.

"Everyone I had a great time for the first time in my half life half afterlife on Christmas, and I have to say thank you for that. However, it is time for me to leave. Desiree I wish that we were at our homes safe." Danny said to his date.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said as he and Desiree teleported away from the party.

"Why did he leave? The party was just getting started." Johnny said still feeling tipsy.

'I love him but sometimes I wish he could be a little more considerate like Danny was for Desiree. Oh great now I am comparing my boyfriend to a twelve year old.' Kitty thought to herself.

'I don't know who that ghost boy is, but I will find him and make him mine. He is so much nicer to his date then Youngblood was to me when we were dating.' Dani thought as she left the party.

Fenton works Danny room

"Danny, why did you wish us back? I was starting to let loose and have a real good time!" Desiree said still under the influence of the alcohol.

"Desiree I hate to ruin your nice feeling, but I wish that you would be sober minus the hangover." Danny said as Desiree granted the wish and came too.

"Desiree I thank you for taking me to a wonderful Christmas party, and for making me see Christmas can be fun if you spend it with someone who isn't fighting. However, I couldn't let you do something that would make you look bad in my eyes." Danny said causing Desiree to take offense.

"Danny I could never look bad to anyone at that party! Everyone was letting loose and having a good time. You were even enjoying yourself so why did you have to be a kill joy?" Desiree asked.

"One you were about to show me some Dirty Dancing, and from what I saw Ember, and Penelope doing on stage I had to stop you. I know what I think about you means more to you then anything Desiree." Danny said causing Desiree to flinch.

'I was going to make a move on him? Note to self don't drink anymore as long as Danny is my date to the Christmas parties.' Desiree thought to herself.

"Next some little ghost girl was trying to separate me from you, and from the looks of it a fight was going to start. I didn't want us getting kicked out like that vampire ghost did when he was hitting on you." Danny said sincerely.

Before Desiree could speak Maddie, Jack, and the Manson's where coming up to Danny room.

"We thank you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton we have been looking for that heirloom for the longest. I am so glad that we can finally have it back." Mr. Manson said.

"Our son has kept it in excellent shape since Maddie brought it. He is out with his sister right now so I will just replace it with this exact copy of the bottle and I doubt he will be the wiser." Jack said.

"I don't think it is a good Idea. I mean Danny is really attached to the bottle. He loves just as much as his favorite TV show maybe even more." Maddie said having second thoughts.

**'Desiree I don't believe it my parents are going to try and do this to me? How could they?'** Danny asked Desiree.

**'Danny if they get my bottle then I will have to leave you. Remember the one with the my bottle call all the shots.'** Desiree said back to Danny.

"Maddie it is the right thing to do. Besides they are even going to pay us 10,000,000 dollars for it. Danny will thank you later when we can give him the life we all deserve." Jack said calmly.

**'Desiree I wish I had the real bottle, and that an exact copy was up there that didn't contain your home.'** Danny said to Desiree seeing red.

**'So you wished it so shall it be!'** Desiree said as she granted her master's wish just before they came in.

"Jack Danny is smarter then the average child his age. I am willing to bet he will be able to tell the difference between his bottle, and this one." Maddie said continuing to try and talk Jack out of it.

"He is a Fenton he will get over it if he does find out. Besides I don't think we should even have to bother using this copy. He is 12 years old and he need to grow up and not believe in make believe stuff like Genies." Jack said.

"Jack Genie's are spirits just like ghosts so it is possible that they do exist. I have been hearing about a wishing ghost that is in this town though I have never seen her before. If that ghost does exist then you can call her a ghost genie." Maddie said only for the Manson's to get back to business.

"So do we have a deal Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? The bottle for the 10,000,000 dollar check." Mrs. Manson asked.

'Sorry Danny, I don't like what I am doing to you, but we do need this money to pay for you sister's college courses.' Maddie thought as she spoke.

"It is a deal Mrs. Manson here you go." Maddie said as she took the bottle and handed it to Sam's Parents.

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Fenton your case with the 10 million Dollars. It was a pleasure doing business with you have a nice day." The Manson's said calmly as they walked out the door.

**'I can't believe they would do this to me! My own parents they had no right to do that!'** Danny fumed.

**'Relax Danny you have the real bottle, and as long as you have that I can stay by your side.'** Desiree said back to Danny trying to calm him down.

**'I know that, but I thought that I could trust them. How could they do such a thing to me without even asking me? I know it was for my sister, but it still hurts!'** Danny said to Desiree trying to fight the tears.

**'They knew how attached you were to the bottle, and were worried that you won't want to sell it.'** Desiree responded back.

**'There are only three beings I trust now. You, Jazz and Star. I don't think I can ever forgive them for this.'** Danny said in a sad tone.

**'Trust me when I say this. I know what it is like to have a someone you hold dear betray you. I also know what it is like to be used and abused. Sometimes the pain never goes away no matter how much time passes.'** Desiree said to Danny with understanding.

**'Please don't ever betray me like that Desiree, I... Danny I love you with all my being. I could never betray you like that.'** Desiree said sincerely while cutting Danny off.

As soon as Maddie as Jack walked out the room Clone Danny and Jazz flew through the wall. Danny then merged with his clone while Desiree went into her real bottle.

"Thank you Danny for the wonderful flight. It must be so cool feeling the wind in your hair as face." Jazz said to her brother as he changed back to normal.

"It is Jazz, but right now I just want to be alone." Danny said for his sister to comply.

**'My poor Danny, this betrayal has broken his spirit, and I sense a change is going to come over him in the upcoming years. I just hope I can help him through it.'** Desiree thought to herself as she went to sleep worrying about Danny.

Outside of Amity in a four story house

"Mom, Dad why couldn't I stay in Amity with my friend? You know I don't like coming out here where my mean cousins are." Star wined.

"Star those kids at your school aren't your friends. They all but abandoned you when you wouldn't go with their idea to make the Fenton boy miserable." Kixen said trying to get Star to confess the truth.

"I wasn't talking about them I couldn't care less about them anymore. I meant my real friend Danny. Even though I was mean to him he still became my friend." Star said while trying to hide her blushing red cheeks.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kixen or her parents.

"Honey it seems our daughter has her first crush on a boy and at such a young age." Mrs. Storm said to her husband.

"If that boy tries anything to my little girl I will break him in half! I don't trust any of those little boys!" Mr. Storm said in an overprotective tone.

"Dad calm down I have seen this preteen boy he is the brother to my best friend Jazz. He is the subject of all the bullying that all the A-lists including my little sister when she was apart of that group does. Still even with all that he is a kind hearted kid who wants nothing more then the well being of his friends." Kixen said honestly.

"So Star what is it that makes you like him like this dear?" Mrs. Storm asked.

"It is just as big sis says. Danny is the kindest boy I know, and he really cares about me. Even though I was a complete jerk to him when we first met, he helped me out when I was without any real friends. Plus the way he willing to protect me from those who I thought were by friends helps I guess." Star admitted to her family.

Before Mr. Storm could say anything one of Star's cousin's heard her confession and did the one thing everyone expected him to do tease Star.

"It is so cute Star has fallen in love. Before you know it they will confess their feelings, and be like Kim and Ron where at the end of season three of Kim possible so the drama." The boy said in a semi squeaky voice.

"Steve go somewhere and leave your cousin alone! At least she is honest about her feelings unlike some one else I know!" Kixen said defending her little sister.

However another cousin out of nowhere decided to join the bandwagon and tease his older cousin for her how she felt about Danny.

"Star and Danny, sitting in a tre G! First comes love, then come marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Said the second cousin.

"Davey, if you don't stop teasing Star, I will personally make sure there isn't anymore chocolate in the house for the next month!" Mrs. Storm said scaring her nephew.

"Star here is some advice for you. I am not saying this because I am your father, but you should try to enjoy your last year as a child while you can. When your birthday comes you will be a teenager, and then things will begin to change." Mr. Storm said to his little girl.

"He isn't lying Star, when I became a teenager I remember my first crush as well. He was nowhere near as nice as Danny is to you, but it was because of him and a few of the other crushes I had why when I started watching Kim Possible that I made Shego my role model." Kixen replied.

"But you have Jazz as your friend so why do you still tend to act like Shego?" Star asked.

"To protect my best friend who isn't related to me. Even though she is younger then me I admire her drive and determination. Next to Mom she happens to be the strongest female I know, and I am proud to have her as my friend. But seriously if I were you I would find out if he feels the same way about you before you do anything. From what I have seen jumping into something too fast can ruin a friendship big time." Kixen added.

"I personally think you are acting more like Kim would instead of Shego as I have never seen Shego with any real friends." Star said to her older sister just before another one of her cousins spoke up.

"Star how can you like a boy? Boys are gross big time!" Said the third of Star's cousins.

"Aurora you are only 7. When you get older you will understand." Star said to her youngest cousin before she ran off leaving her parents and Kixen in the living room on the first floor.

'Children these days are growing up so fast. I am going to have to meet his parents and see if I can arrange some play dates. I know Kixen has brought her over to his house, but I am ashamed to admit that I have never met him or his parents.' Mr. and Mrs. Storm thought at the same time.

In a castle inside Wisconsin

"Daddy, I need to talk with you about something important." Said a little girl with raven colored hair and blue eyes.

"Yes Danielle was it you want my dear?" Her father asked trying not to blow a fuse.

"I think I found the boy of my dreams at the Christmas Party. The problem is that I couldn't get his attention of this old hag." Danielle said in a sad tone.

'Old hag... Boy maybe she is talking about her. I will have to find out.' The older man thought to himself.

"Did she by any chance have green skin, raven colored hair, red eyes and was wearing a harem girl outfit?" The older man asked.

"That is right Daddy. Danny was so wrapped up in that old woman that he didn't even notice me." Danielle said in a glum tone.

"Oh Danielle raising you without a mother for the last nine years has been a chore, but I don't regret one moment of it. However, you are a little too young for boys. Besides we need to continue training you with your ghost powers." The father said as a black ring appeared around him revealing the vampire ghost that was at the Christmas party.

"But Daddy I have been training with those since I was five. I think I have learned all I can." Danielle said as she changed into the girl ghost who appeared at the party.

"Danielle new powers can come at any time, and you have to be ready for them when they come. That can only be done with practice young lady. Besides you haven't completely mastered converting your ghost energy into energy objects or teleporting!" The Vampire ghost said in a fatherly tone.

The vampire ghost then looked at his daughter and when he sees the look on her face he sighed.

"Danielle I know you don't like training with your powers, but it is one of few things that we can do together as father and daughter. When you are fourteen if you see this boy again I promise I will help you win his heart.

'I will help her, and if Danielle can succeed in doing so then I can do the same with Desiree. I remember a time when I thought that I was obsessed with my old friend's wife Maddie until this accident happened. I first I was bitter that I lost my shot with Maddie, but I eventually moved on and found someone who loved me. I could only imagine what life I would have lead if I would have continued to chase after Maddie.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Daddy I know you are still upset over mommy's passing, but you will find someone someday." Danielle said sincerely.

"Thanks Danielle I hope so too. But if I don't at least I still have your love." Vlad said while hugging his 12 year old daughter.

Stage out

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I couldn't think of anything good for this chapter until now. Not sure if it ruins the story or not for you, but as you can see the romance is coming in. Also I added Dani in this one however unlike in the cartoon she is real and not a clone. Also I didn't want to change her image either so I had her keep her original image from the show instead of making her look like her father in ghost form. Lastly this time skip will be to their canon ages I had originally intended on skipping that, but as a last minute whim I decided to do it. Please R and R people.


	11. Surprises aren't always good

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 11 of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Characters talking

(' ') Character thinking

**(' ') Danny/Desiree talking to each other**

_(' ') Sam/Eerised talking to each other_

Fenton works Danny's room

"Danny wake up honey it is time for you to get up. No son of mine is going to sleep all day!" Maddie said in a cheerful tone.

Maddie didn't get a verbal response. However hearing the sheet rustle and Danny's footsteps gave her the answer she was heard.

'What is with my baby? He has been so cold to me for the past two years. It could be that he is going through a phase like puberty. But at the same time he is closer to Jazz then anyone else in this house. What happened that made me lose that closeness with him? I would give anything to have it back.' Maddie thought as she went upstairs to her son's room.

Maddie then opened the door to find Danny put his hair in it's ponytail with three silver colors bands. Maddie still couldn't believe her son has even more hair then her.

'I swear I should tell him to get a haircut. He looks so much like that horrible Danny Phantom ghost with all that hair on his head.' Maddie thought as she went up from behind and hugged her son.

"Good morning sweet heart how are you doing this morning?" Maddie asked only to get the cold shoulder once again.

Danny just took put on his clothes, and went downstairs without saying so much as a word to Maddie. Maddie sighed and went downstairs to the table where everyone was already sitting down.

"So Jazzy Pants what are you going to do now? You already finished all your schooling, and even got yourself a PHD in Psychology as well as a Bachelors degree." Jack asked his daughter.

"Well I am going to go look for a job now. I did all my planning at a young age and I worked so hard only to be denied due to my young age. I mean sure I am only 16 but that doesn't mean I can't do my dream job if I know the work!" Jazz said annoyed.

"Jazz you know as well as I do that you working at 16 would be against child labor laws. So until you become 18 you are have to do the one thing you didn't do when you were younger. Be a child." Danny said in a calm tone.

'I don't get it at all. Why does Danny only talk to Jazz but not me and Jack? I know it can't be a teenage thing since Jazz is talking to us and she is a teen. But then again she does have her degrees and unlike Danny never had her childhood. While I am proud of her I am wondering if letting her take that first skip was a good idea.' Maddie thought to herself.

"Danny I think it is about time we had the talk." Jack said only for Jazz to stop him.

"Dad we both know Danny doesn't need the talk. Mostly everyone at his school doesn't even talk to him. You may not know this but Danny was black balled at the tender age of 3. Ever since he had to deal with the infamous A-list group who will stop at nothing to make Danny miserable." Jazz said to their father.

"Jazz no matter what they do, as long as I have you, Star, and Desiree by my side. As long as I have the three of you they have lost." Danny said to his sister in a calm tone.

'Just Desiree, Star, and Jazz? What about Jack and me? We love him and we acts like we aren't there for him.' Maddie thought feeling her waterworks beginning to start up.

At that moment exact moment Danny heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it. When he answered it his expression went from upset to anger.

"Ok and what do I owe the honor of you coming here Sam?" Danny asked.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way I have been treating you all these years Danny." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Sam changed completely from the girl Danny once knew. Instead of wearing pink like Paulina used to she was now wearing a black shirt with a purple dot on her shirt and a black skirt with purple stitches in them. She also wore purple stocking and black combat boots. (AKA her original clothes in the series)

"I see you changed your look, but on another note why should I believe you? You were one of the people who made my life a living hell for the past 11 years!" Danny said glaring at Sam with cold eyes.

"I know I can't erase the past and all the mean things I did to you. But I seriously sorry and want to make it up to you." Sam said in a sincere? tone.

"If you want to make it up to me, then get your friends to leave me alone, then you stay away from me!" Danny said only for Maddie to intervene.

"Danny I don't know what kind of phase you are going through, but the way you are acting it isn't the boy I know or love. Sam after school you can come over here, and Danny you will be here to welcome you." Maddie said in a stern tone causing Sam to smile and Danny to glare daggers at his mother.

Meanwhile inside of Desiree's bottle

Desiree was in a deep sleep having a dream until she felt her master/friend's thoughts. Once she woke up and felt his thought she frowned.

'Danny is changing and sadly it isn't for the better. He is letting the betrayal of his parents turn him into something I know he isn't. I love him, and for the sake of that I can't let the teen I call master and friend turn into a monster.' Desiree thought to herself.

Desiree then began to release herself from her home and took her teenage human form. Desiree stood a her normal height of 5 7 and wore A pair of black pants that hugged her like her skin and a green shirt that revealed a small amount of cleaveage. Her footware was a pair of black and green shoes that match her outfit perfectly. Desiree then went downstairs and walked up to the door throwing Danny and everyone else for a loop.

"Good morning Danny, I take it that you are ready for school?" Desiree said smiling.

**'What are you doing here Desiree? I thought you were asleep in your bottle.'** Danny said to Desiree.

**'I have been watching you change since you were three. the first nine years I have watched you grow were the nicest years I have ever had. However, these last two I have seen you slowly turning into someone that I am starting not to like. I understand your parents hurt you with their actions, but even so you shouldn't hold it in. At least tell them why you are upset.'** Desiree said back to Danny pleading with him.

Sam took a look at the girl Danny was speaking too, and normally wouldn't care, but for some strange reason she felt something she never would.

'Why am I all of a sudden caring that Danny is with this girl? It can't be that I am starting to like him can it?' Sam thought to herself only to shake it off.

"Good morning Desiree, I see you have come to walk Danny to school like you normally do. Hey I have an idea why don't you let Sam walk with the two of you?" Maddie said only to get a glare from Danny.

**'Danny if you don't speak to them now or I swear I will tell them why you are upset.'** Desiree said through the mental link.

**'Fine Desiree I will let them know why I am so pissed off at them. But it is only because I would sooner spill my soul to my worst enemy then have you of all beings betray me!'** Danny said back to Desiree.

"Mother, you care to know why I haven't spoken to you or dad in the past 2 years? Well here is your answer. The both of you betrayed my trust!" Danny said shocking everyone including Sam.

'So he doesn't like his parents right now either. Hmmm maybe if he will befriend me I will have someone to relate to.' Sam thought to herself.

"I mean mostly everyone at the school tortured me, made my life miserable, but at least they were straight with me from the start!" Danny said causing everyone one again to gasp in shock.

"Danny we would never betray you. I don't know what you think me and Jack did, but we love you and would never hurt you." Maddie said sincerely.

"You are lying to me mother! I know what you and father did, and I won't ever forgive you for it!" Danny said while glaring coldly at his parents.

"Tell me what did we do that was so unforgivable? Last I checked we did everything to keep you happy. It was like that until just after your 9th Christmas." Maddie said in a calm tone.

"Jazzy pants do you have any clue of what we could have done wrong because I am stumped." Jack asked.

"I know why he is upset, but I am not going to betray his trust and tell you. If you want to know ask him yourself." Jazz said to her father.

"I will answer what you did to me. While you thought I was out you brought over Sam's parents and sold the bottle you brought for me when I was three mother!" Danny said with such anger.

'So Danny did know about it. Wait a minute he was in the room at the time watching the whole thing? But why didn't he stop us if he was there?' Maddie thought while racking her brain trying to get the answer.

"Danny it was just a stupid bottle! Besides it was the Manson's in the first place, and we did get a good price for it!" Jack said causing Danny to lose it more.

'You shouldn't have said that Dad. Now you are going to hear it.' Jazz thought as Danny anger spiked.

"Just a stupid bottle? Well Father even if is just a 'stupid' bottle it was still 'My' stupid bottle not yours! Neither of you had any right to go and sell it without my permission! Haven't you taught me and Jazz that it is wrong to go and touch other people's things without permission let alone sell it?" Danny said with anger in his voice.

'He knew for all this time and didn't say anything to us? How long was he planning on holding this in?' Maddie thought to herself.

"We are sorry honey, but we needed the money to pay for Jazz's college courses. Even though she got had a full scholarship, it was suddenly pulled and we needed to get her money and fast. Otherwise she would have gotten kick out of college!" Maddie said in a sorry tone.

"Besides I seen how you were acting some days when you think no one was looking. You were still acting like Genie's exist, and you needed to grow up." Jack said causing Danny's anger to peek.

"This coming from a man who sees himself as the greatest thing ever when his aim with a ghost weapon is worst then his eating habits!" Danny said in the coldest tone ever.

'Wow I never knew he had such anger inside of him. I don't know why but it is... No Sam he is your enemy and you can't fall for your enemy. That would be like Ron falling for Shego!' Sam thought to herself.

"Danny that has to be the coldest thing you have ever said to anyone!" Jazz said shocked at her brother.

"You ever hear the saying the truth hurts? Well guess what? It is true. I used to think the world of both of you especially you mother! But now I see you both for the liars you are! You couldn't even wait until you saw me to ask me if you could sell what was mine!" Danny said still full of anger.

"I told you Jack that we should have waited for Danny to come back!" Maddie said upset with her husband.

"You know as well as I do that Danny was extremely attached to that Bottle. You know he wouldn't have let us sell it!" Jack said truthfully.

"But that still didn't give you the right to betray my trust like that. If you would have asked me first it wouldn't have been so bad, but you did it without ask me! Do you know how much that hurt me?" Danny said with plenty of anger in his voice.

"Danny, I understand the pain you are going through, but you need to apologize to your parents right now. While they betrayed you, they didn't do it on purpose. They were trying to pay for Jazz's schooling and that was the only way they saw they could do it. However, what you said to you father you did it to actually hurt him." Desiree said in a firm tone.

**'Damn it Desiree why did you have to go and say that? I wanted to be angry with them some more!'** Danny said back to Desiree.

**'You can still be angry with them, but I won't have you hurting anyone especially your parents. Now apologize to him or I swear I will stay in my bottle until you do so!'** Desiree said with her voice still firm.

"Father, I am sorry for what I said to you. Just because it is true didn't give me the right to say it in a manner to hurt your feelings." Danny said causing Desiree to cling onto him.

"I knew you weren't a turning into what you hated Danny, You are still the same sweet boy I have known for 7 years." Desiree said lying.

(AN: Desiree in this story has known Danny for 11 years but was only introduced to everyone else at the age of 7.)

'I see so there are two girls that are interested in my baby. It is a shame that they are all best friends. Hopefully they will settle this without ruining friendships.' Maddie thought to herself.

"Danny we are sorry for not waiting to ask you. But like we said before we didn't know where you were, and the Manson's had this deal on the table of that one day. I didn't know you had such an attachment to that bottle. If it means that much to you we will get the bottle back." Maddie said only for Danny to stop her.

"No don't worry about it. Even though you did betray my trust, you did what you had to do so Jazz could continue to get her degree. As much as I would like to hold it against the two of you, I won't anymore." Danny said causing Maddie to smile.

"You mean you forgive us for this, and you will talk to us again? Oh I am so happy! My baby has come back to me!" Maddie said while while hugging her son.

'I can't believe it Danny was doing good with the anger and then he just let it go. It has to be Desiree. I am guessing they must have a thing for each other. But why... No Sam keep your emotions in check. Emotions are a person's greatest weakness.' Sam said to herself.

However the look on her face wasn't missed by Maddie, and Jazz. Maddie smiled, while Jazz frowned.

'Could it be that this girl is falling for my son? It is nice to see my baby popular with the ladies, and maybe she can convince the others to leave him alone.' Maddie thought to herself.

'I don't like this. I better talk with Danny about this later. I trust her as much as I would trust Dad not to eat fudge.' Jazz thought to herself.

"Well we are off to school Mother. I will see you and Father later." Danny said in a semi tone.

'He is talking to us again after two years. But he isn't calling me mommy anymore. Maybe he... No Maddie worry about that another time. Just be thankful that Danny is talking to you again.' Maddie thought to herself.

**'Finally Danny you are beginning to go back on the course that you should have always stayed on.'** Desiree thought to herself only to get a surprise.

**'I heard that Desiree. I am guessing like my ghost powers our mental link is growing stronger as well.'** Danny said back to Desiree.

**'I knew that it would let me hear your thoughts, but I didn't know it would work both ways. I can't believe it happened just now.' **Desiree said only for Danny to speak again.

**'It has been this way since the day my parents hurt me with their betrayal. Don't worry thought I didn't hear anything I didn't already know.'** Danny said causing Desiree to blush.

"Danny come on if you let Star become your friend and she was a former A-list, why not make Sam your friend as well?" Maddie asked.

"There are many things that I would do, but make Sam my friend? I would see hell freeze over before that happened." Danny said causing Sam to cry.

Neither Danny or Desiree where moved by her tears however, Maddie heart went for the girl.

"Danny be nice and let Sam and let her walk with you to school. If Star can become nice with you, maybe she can as well." Maddie said causing Sam to smile.

"Fine mother you win this one. But I highly doubt what you said happening will actually happen." Danny said dryly.

'For once we are in agreement Fenton. I know you are hiding a secret and when I find it out and get proof I will expose it and have you at my feet were you belong!' Sam thought to herself as she walked with Desiree and Danny.

**'Desiree I don't trust that girl not for one moment.'** Danny said to Desiree.

**'I don't either, her aura is blacker then her Gothic outfit. That same aura starting to see form around you when your parents sold the fake bottle. I couldn't let the man I love become a cold evil person because of something like that.'** Desiree said back to Danny.

'Something isn't right. Why was I having romantic thoughts about him it makes no sense what so ever.' Sam thought only to here a familiar voice in her head.

_'Two reasons. The first is that you are hitting puberty and the second was because you felt a black aura around him. Since we are bonded by our minds a person with a dark aura will become attractive to you.'_ Eerised said shocking Sam.

_'Eerised you haven't spoken to me in over 7 years why are you talking to me now?'_ Sam asked.

_'I have come to let you know what the source of Danny's power is. Like you used to he has my Desiree under his power. He is also the ghost boy I have seen in your memories as well. Get the bottle from him, and you will remove Desiree from him. Then you can free me and we can both have what we want!'_ Eerised said only for Sam to frown.

_'You have given me the information I need to crush him so for that I thank you. However, as of now your help is no longer needed.'_ Sam said as she shut off her mental link with her former gin.

Casper high

"Ok everyone I am happy to announce that we have a new student who has come all the way from Wisconsin to go to school here. Say hello to our new student Danielle masters." Mr. Lancer said.

**'Just was I need a new student to be recruited into the A-lists toadies and make me miserable.'** Danny said to Desiree.

**'Calm down Danny, it isn't as bad as it was in elementary school. A lot of the students left the A-lists.'** Desiree said back to Danny.

**'Only because a lot of them have interest in you. You are seriously the most beautiful Female in this school.'** Danny said sincerely.

Upon meeting the new student almost all the boys into her like white on rice.

"Danielle masters, since you are new to the school I will be assigning someone to show you around the school. Ok how about you." Mr. Lancer said as he pointed to Danny causing everyone to groan and for good reason.

Danielle stood a decent 5 foot 3 and had raven colored hair. She had a medium B cup bosom, slender legs and an hourglass waist. She wore red skirt that was just above her knees, and a matching red tank top. Her footwear was a simple pair of open toe shoes.

Upon looking at Danny Danielle smiled and took his hand.

"Danny is it? What are you waiting for? Please show me around this school so I don't get lost." Danielle said with in a calm tone.

"Ok Danielle let's get this tour over with." Danny said in a slightly glum tone.

Casper high football field five minutes later

"Well here we are Danielle why did you want me to show you the football field?" Danny asked.

"It is part of the tour, and it was the only spot I could do this." Danielle said as she warped her arms around him and kissed him.

stage out

As much as I hate reading cliffhanger stories I must leave this one at that. Sorry for not updating in a while as well. As you can guess now Danny and friends are now at the canon ages however, it will be a whole lot different then the actual show. The good news for everyone I won't be doing any timeskips anytime soon. What will Danny do next? How will Star, and Desiree react to this? Is Sam finally releasing her evil? Find out in the next chapter of this story. R and R people.


	12. A meeting of old friends

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creator without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 12 of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

**(" ") Danny/Desiree speaking to the other through their mental link**

Fenton works

Jazz now without anything to do since she couldn't work until eighteen decided since her friend was at work to do the only thing she could. She then went into her bag, and grabbed one of her psychology books. However, upon picking up the book Jazz heard the doorbell ring.

"Jazz could you please answer the door for us? We are still working on your father's invention." Maddie said causing Jazz to sigh.

'I swear if it is another saleman trying to sell us something, I will scream!' Jazz thought as she went to the door and answered it.

However, upon opening the door Jazz went from annoyed to surprised in a matter of seconds.

"Vlad Masters? I can't believe that you are coming to my family's home." Jazz said almost at a lost for words.

"Jasmine Fenton. It is also an honor to meet you as well." Vlad said in a calm tone.

"You know me? But how we never met before today." Jazz asked.

"You are right I never met you before, but I have seen your picture. You have set a new level of excellence at one of the top collages I fund. But to be honest with you, I want to know if your parents Jack and Maddie Fenton are home." Vlad asked in a calm tone.

"Yeah they are. I will take you to them right away Mr. Masters." Jazz said sincerely.

"Please call me Uncle Vlad. As for why you will soon find out why." Vlad said as Jazz told Vlad down to the basement.

Upon reaching the Basement Jack heard and extra pair of foot steps. Knowing it wasn't Danny since he was in school Jack went into father mode on Jazz.

"Jasmine Fenton, you know you aren't allowed to bring unauthorized personal down here with... Vladdie is that you? I haven't seen you in twenty years. How have you been old buddy?" Jack asked.

"I have been just fine Jack. Still into the ghost business I see. Oh and it appears you finally got that portal of yours working correctly." Vlad said in a calm tone.

"Sorry Vladdie, I just wish I could have gotten it right twenty years ago. Otherwise that horrible accident would have... Think nothing of it old friend." Vlad said cutting him off.

"If it wasn't for you do that, I would have never found my former wife. She loved my new hair color. We then went on to go a couple of dates, Fall in love and get married. She even gave me the blessing of a daughter. Sadly shortly after Danielle was born my beloved... passed on." Vlad said in a sad tone.

"I am so sorry Vladdie, I wish we could have met her. If she chose you she must have been someone special." Jack said sincerely.

"Oh she was special, and I miss her dearly. But that isn't the reason why I am here. I have come to let you two know that I am going to be moving to Amity with my daughter. I was also hoping that we could do some things together like we used to." Vlad said shocking Jazz.

"Wait a minute, you knew Vlad Masters in Collage?" Jazz asked.

"Please call me Uncle Vlad, even though I have a daughter you are like family to me Jasmine. Also I knew your father since we were in elementry school. We have been best friends since then. However, at one point in time our friendship was put to the test when an unknown factor at the time came in." Vlad said in a calm tone.

"That would be me. Both Jack, and Vlad had feelings for me at the time, and to be honest I didn't know who I would go out with. I was going to give them each an answer the day of the accident. It was then that Jack accidently caused the accident that would change Vlad forever." Maddie said in a calm tone.

"It was later on that I gave Jack my decision, and let him know that I would go out with him." Maddie said in a calm tone.

"I will let you know that I was extremely pissed off with Jack. It made me wonder if he had did that on purpose just so he could take Maddie from me." Vlad said honestly.

"Vladdie I would have never done that to you. What happened that day was an accident I tell you." Jack said thinking he did something wrong.

"I know it was Jack. We have been friends since we were young, and I know that you would never hurt me on purpose. Plus like I said before becuase of that acciedent I found my love, and gained my not fourteen year old daughter." Vlad said causing Jack, Maddie, and Jazz to breathe easy.

"So tell me Jack, Maddie where is Daniel? From the picture that I saw upstairs I saw two children." Vlad said prying for information.

"He is at school right now. He should be getting out soon if he isn't at his friends house." Jack said causing Vlad to smile.

No sooner did Jack say this did the open to reveal Danny, Star, Desiree, and Danielle come into the house.

"Will you stop following us? Didn't you hear Danny tell you no?" Star asked now annoyed with the raven haired girl.

"Danielle, I raised you better then that my girl. You know it is against the law to stalk people. It give the Master's a bad name now apologize to the young man right now!" Vlad said shocking his daughter.

'Daddy, he is the same boy who was at that party two years ago. He is also the one dancing who was dancing with the female of your dreams.' Danielle whispered in his ear.

"Stop stalling young lady, apologize now! Otherwise you will won't be going to public school anymore!" Vlad said in a firm tone.

"I am sorry Danny, it won't happen again." Danielle said in a down tone.

"Now Danielle it is time for us to go home. Oh and don't worry Daniel, I will make sure my daughter doesn't do that again. Jack, Maddie I will see you again soon." Vlad said as he took his daughter out of the house and to an Alley.

"Danielle, are you sure that is the same child that has the affections of the woman I love?" Vlad asked.

"I am positive. My aura sense doesn't lie. His aura matched the ghost who was dancing with Desiree. But that isn't all. The girl Desiree he was with is the same Desiree that you were trying to woo." Danielle said striking a nerve with Vlad.

"She must be using her powers so she can blend in with everyone. No wonder I never see her in the ghost zone except at the Christmas parties." Vlad said annoyed.

"Don't worry Danielle as I promised you before I will help you get the him. With him dating you, Desiree will be mine." Vlad said as he and his Daughter Transformed and flew towards their home.

Back in Fenton works.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, As much as I would love to stay longer, I need to go. See you later Danny." Star said winking at him just before she walked out the door.

"It seems our Danny is quite the ladies man. Just think if Danny and Danielle get married, then Vladdie will be our brother." Jack said striking a nerve with Desiree.

"Danny I will see you later. I have some things I need to get so I can make dinner." Desiree lied.

"That reminds me we never met your parents before have we? I would like to met them sometime." Maddie said in a calm tone.

"I would like to met them as well. I mean who knows maybe we might have something in common." Jack replied.

"That won't be happening as my parents are gone. They both died a long time ago." Desiree answered.

"I am sorry, we didn't know. It would explain why we never met your parents. But at the same time we would still like to meet your guardian." Maddie said in a calm tone.

"Won't be possible. My guardian works two jobs to make sure that we have a roof over our head. In exchange I have to make the food and keep the house clean." Desiree said causing the Fentons to gasp in shock.

"I see, Well Danny since you are one of her few friends I want you do go with her and help her for the night." Maddie said to her son.

"That is sweet, but I could... I insist Desiree." Maddie said cutting off Desiree.

"Besides it might be a good idea to meet your possible in-law." Jack said in a joking tone.

"That stands about as much a chance of happening as Jazz getting married to Danny Phantom." Desiree said striking a nerve with Jack.

"If I ever get my hands on that ghost kid I will tear him apart molecule by molecule!" Jack said with fury.

"No you won't Dad, because if you do that I will hate you for the rest of eternity!" Jazz said coming downstairs.

"Jazz don't tell me you are actually in love with that putrid stinking ghost!" Maddie said striking a nerve with the two other females in the room.

"It isn't just me. He has a lot more fans then you think. In fact his fan list is just about a big as the amount of people who used to be in the A-lists." Jazz said shocking her parents.

"In other words Dad, if you did that about 90 percent of Amity's population would hate you." Desiree added.

Desiree then took Danny's hand and within moments the two of them were out the door.

'It is a shame that the ghost boy is my little brother. But at the same time if it wasn't for him I might have had to put up with what he had longer then him. It was the main reason besides my dreams that I studied so hard.' Jazz thought to herself.

'It didn't help any that I was a minor as well so I couldn't date anyone in college. I wonder what Kixen is up to right now?' Jazz thought as she took out her cellphone and gave Kixen a call.

Vlad's castle home

"From the conversations I had with my old college friends they don't know that Desiree is a ghost, or Daniel is a half ghost. However, we know the true about them and they don't know it about us. So I say we use this to our advantage and break them apart." Vlad said to his daughter.

"Father, the two of them aren't dating. They are just real close from what Danny told me." Danielle said to her father.

"Well since they don't know our secrets yet, we will send Daniel's parents this video. When they learn the truth about Desiree, Daniel won't be able to be near her anymore." Vlad said smiling.

"What about Danny, you aren't going to reveal him are you Father?" Danielle asked.

"No there is no need to do that Danielle. However, we must keep our secrets hidden. As long as we have the element of surprise on our side we can both have what we want." Vlad said to his daughter with a smile.

Stage out


	13. one of two secrets is out

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 13 of I dream of genie.

(" ") Normal speech

(' ') Character throughts

(' ') Danny/Desiree speaking through mental link

The Storm residence

Star has just about finished with her homework. However, at the same time couldn't get her mind off of her crush. Every five minutes she would daydream about Danny confessing to her and making one of her dreams come true.

"Danny why can't you see how much you mean to me? I know you care about me, but why can't you see that I want you as more then just a friend?" Star asked to no one.

"Sister, your task won't be an easy one." Kixen said causing Star to look at her.

"You think I don't know that already? I don't need you telling me that!" Star said with annoyance.

"Star, calm down little sis. I am saying this because from what Jazz told me, Danny has several females that are after his heart. Do you think you got what it takes to out shine them all?" Kixen asked her sister.

"Of course I can out shine them all. Unlike most of those females me and Danny have good history since we were seven years old!" Star said with confidence.

"Maybe so, but Desiree out ranks you with history. According to Jazz Desiree has even more good history with Danny. In fact since he was 3 years old. Also from what I have seen Desiree is also after Danny's heart." Kixen said causing Star to frown.

"Danny never told me that. I am suppose to be his friend and he kept that secret from me?" Star said upset.

"Don't feel too bad Star. He didn't tell Jazz anything until recently, but we are getting off topic. Star have you confessed your feelings to Danny yet?" Kixen asked.

"No I haven't. I only told you and my parents how I felt about him. I just dropped him hints." Star answered causing Kixen to facepalm herself.

"Danny is bright when it comes to many things, but at the same time he is a teenage boy. You may have to come up to him and confess your feelings like you told me, mom and dad. Otherwise you might lose him to Desiree or some other female." Kixen said bluntly.

"How can I? I can never get him alone to tell him how I feel? No matter when I am with him Desiree or that new pest Danielle is near him like his shadow." Star replied in a annoyed tone.

"I will tell you what. Either you tell him how you feel, or I will make him mine." Kixen said causing Star to flinch.

"Kixen you are too old for him! You are over 21 and Danny is only fourteen. Are you trying to go to jail?" Star replied in a shocked manner.

"Age is only a number Star. Besides like you I know the truth about him as well, and let's just say I have no problem dating him in secret until he turns 18." Kixen said getting the reaction she wanted.

"Don't you dare try to date my Danny Kixen! That would be the most underhanded thing you could do! Especially since you know how I feel about him!" Star answered with fury.

"What are you going to do to stop me little sister? It would make me like my Kim Possible character anyways." Kixen teased while pushing her buttons.

"The next time I see him I will make him mine! I won't lose to anyone! Especially not you or Desiree!" Star said as Kixen left the room.

'Go on little sister go claim the man you have these feelings for.' Kixen thought to herself smiling since she knew her trick worked.

Somewhere in Amity

"Don't you have something else better to do besides trying to hypnotize people?" Danny asked as he fired a beam of lavender energy at Ember.

"I was going to ask you the same thing dipstick! In fact don't you have school tomorrow?" Ember countered while sending her flaming hair in Danny's direction.

Danny at this point distorted his body to avoid the flame attack and countered with a swift uppercut to Ember's jaw sending the ghost rocker flying.

Ember seeing this was getting her nowhere decided to increase the power of her hypnotic music causing even more people to chant her name.

"You are good dipstick, but not good enough. You should know by now that as long as I have people chanting my name my power increases!" Ember said sending a stream of musical skulls at Danny.

Danny seeing this put up a shield to block her attack. However, Ember's attack was so strong that it broke through Danny's shield and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Looks like I win Danny. It is a shame I have to destroy you. For an enemy you are a lot of fun at our Chirstmas parties. Any last words?" Ember asked getting ready to finish off Danny.

Danny tried to move however, instead of being able to move Danny collasped on his back unable to do a thing. Ember at this point then picked of Danny by his neck and with one swift motion punched him in the face sending him flying ten feet.

"I am so going to enjoy kicking your ass, then ending you Danny. It is a shame you couldn't just give up being the hero and stay with Desiree. I know she will hate me for this, but she will get over it with time." Ember said while hitting Danny with several musical fists.

Danny unable to defend himself took the attacks head on taking heavy damage as each one of them hit. By the time Ember was done with her musical assualt Danny was almost within an inch of his afterlife. Ember one again picked up Danny and began to squeeze his neck like it was a grape hoping to snap it like a twig. Ember continued to squeeze Danny neck until she saw Danny's hands glowing bright lavender. Danny using some of his remaining strength to fry Ember's guitar causing everyone in Amity under her spell to wake up. Ember at this moment could feel her power boost leaving her along with the rest of her ghostly energy.

"I may be down for the count, But even without my power boost I am still strong enough to turn you into a pure ghost!" Ember said sending her flaming hair at the now weakened teen.

'I have been doing this for seven years, but it seems my time has come. I am sorry everyone.' Danny thought to himself thinking full death was coming.

Danny after 10 seconds opened his eyes expecting to be dead only for it to never come. However what he saw didn't surprise him in the least.

"Ah the little girlfriend has come to protect her lover. It is so sweet it is sickening! I will let you live for now dipstick. However when we next meet your life and afterlife is mine!" Ember said as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"Thank... you Desiree. I am... Sorry but it looks... like I... underestimated her... this time." Danny said in a weaken state.

"Danny just wish for me to heal you. Do that, and you will be well again." Desiree said only for a crab apple to pass through her head.

"Get away from him! I won't let you hurt him! I just wish that he was in perfect health so he could protect himself!" Said the last person either of them expected.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said causing Danny's wounds to go away as if they never existed.

"Not that I am not happy about what just happened, but what just happened?"

"I granted your wish mortal girl." Desiree answered in a normal tone.

"My name is Paulina, not mortal girl, now I wish that me and him were on a date." Paulina said only for Desiree not to comply with her wish.

"Paulina, she is a genie ghost who will grant wishes. However, a while ago I made so she can choose which wishes she grants." Danny explained a while ago.

"Well I have to ask you why did you grant that wish? You are an evil ghost just like the rest of them. So why would you help him out? Unless you... I don't think so I won't lose to you!" Paulina said with anger in her voice.

Desiree not wanting to be bother with Paulina's jealously grabbed Danny and was about to teleport back to her bottle. However instead of both Danny and Desiree teleporting just Desiree disappeared.

Sam's room

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Desiree asked confused.

"You are in my room now slave! I now hold your bottle which means you will grant my wishes!" Sam said while holding Desiree's bottle.

"How did a black hearted human like you get my bottle?" Desiree asked.

"Danny's father sold it to me for 5 million bucks when I found it. You will be surprised at how much he hated Danny holding onto it.

"Sorry child, but I won't grant any of your wishes since I can choose the wishes I grant." Desiree said causing Sam to frown.

"No matter I am still your master, now Desiree get into you bottle now!" Sam said in a cold tone.

"No I can't disobey that order! You will pay for this child! Wait until my Danny finds out!" Desiree said as she sucked into her bottle.

Sam now smiling opened her max strength ghost proof vault and stuck Desiree's bottle within it.

"Just you wait I will be rescued by Danny! He will be here sooner then you think!" Desiree said with anger.

"Sorry, but he won't he doesn't even know you are here. Oh and don't try to talk to him through that link of yours. That vault blocks it completely.

'Danny I don't know where you are, but please find me and save me.' Desiree said only to hear her own thoughts.

"I may not be able to control you, but without you around I can gain control of the school again." Sam said smiling.

Fenton works 20 minutes later

'That was wierd why did Desiree just up and leave me? I know she wanted to take me with her.' Danny thought to himself.

"Daniel Fenton you are in so much trouble!" Jack said looking at his teenage son with a look of anger.

"What did I do to get into such trouble?" Danny asked.

"You know what you did Danny! You have been friends with a ghost for the past eleven years knowingly!" Maddie added with her hands on her hips.

'They know? But how I never told them anything about Desiree.' Danny thought to himself.

"So that was why you got pissed off when we sold that bottle! But why Danny? Why did you keep her in our home?" Maddie asked.

"Please explain to us why you kept an evil spirit in our home?" Jack asked.

"Desiree isn't evil she is a lonely spirit who wanted a friend. At the time I had no friends outside my family so I became her friend" Danny answered.

"Well she and that bottle are gone for good. Besides you have a human friend who really likes you Danny. You don't need any putrid evil ghost as your friend" Jack repied trying to convince Danny to forget Desiree.

Danny not wanting to speak with his parents at the moment just ran as fast as his legs could carry him upstairs to his room. Unknown to them certain ghost Vampire and half ghost girl watched and smiled.

"Danielle it is done. However, I am now going to have to get my love from that Manson girl since she now has Desiree's bottle." Vlad said with a frown.

"As much as I hate the thought of her being my step-mother, if she make you happy go for but please let me date Danny if he accepts my offer." Danielle said as she and Vlad disappeared in puffs of pink and green smoke.

Danny's room

'Desiree were are you? Please answer me so I can find you!' Danny said only to get no response.

'Something is wrong. Desiree would always answer my when I call her. She would even invade my thoughts whenever she wanted but now nothing. I have to go find her but where would I begin to look?' Danny asked himself only to get the answer he wanted.

"I know who has her bottle, but are you really willing to defy mom and dad's word? They hate ghosts, and if they find out you brought her back into this house it can mean major trouble for you." Jazz replied.

"I don't care about that. I won't abandon her." Danny said with plenty of resolve.

"Fine then little brother I will tell you. However you owe me one favor that can't be denied no matter what." Jazz said knowing what she had in mind.

After Danny gave her the yes Jazz proceeded in telling Danny everything he wanted to know causing his blue eyes to glow bright green. Upon learning what he wanted to know Danny flew off to where he needed to go. Upon watching Danny fly off Jazz smiled as she transformed into Danielle.

'Now that Danny is going in the wrong direction Daddy it is all up to you now.' Danielle thought as she disappeared into a puff of green smoke.

Stage out

R and R people.


	14. No more secrets

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creator without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 14 of I dream of Genie.

Vlad's Castle home

Danny looked around, and saw the spot Jazz told him about. He then flew inside, and looked around. Danny saw the size of the castle and sighed.

'I guess I am going to have to split myself up to find her since this place is so vast.' Danny thought as he made three copies of himself.

Danny and his clones searched Vlad's castle for an hour until all of his clones met up and merged back together.

'I searched the whole castle, and no one is here. But why would Jazz lie to me?' Danny asked himself only for his ghost sense to go off.

Danny then turned around and saw a face he hadn't seen since the Christmas party two years ago.

"I was hoping you would come here Daniel. Now I can finish this once and for all." Plasmius said with a smile on his face.

"Why do you hate me so much? I never done anything to you." Danny stated only for Vlad to fire a pink energy beam at Danny.

"You stole the love of my life away! I been trying to woo her for years, Then I come to find out from her that she is in love with someone else! That alone is enough to make me want to end you!" Plasmius said pissed off.

"We are just friends you idiot! We love each other as dear friends! Also if she doesn't want to be with you then leave her alone. Any further pursuit of her without her wanting it will result in a beatdown from me!" Danny said letting his hand fill with lavender energy.

"Foolish child! You know nothing of Desiree's true feelings for you. Her love for you is more then that of a friend. She would do anything to be your wife." Plasmius said getting more pissed off by the second.

'Desiree my wife? That can't be true? I mean sure she is overprotective of me, but that is normal for close friends.' Danny thought to himself before he spoke up.

"Why should I believe you? The guy who is nothing more then a pest to my first friend!" Danny said only to get shot in the back by a pink energy beam.

Danny recovered quickly and saw Dani floating right next to her father.

"Daddy I told you not to hurt him! I want him to be mine as badly as you want to make Desiree yours. Just because he has the heart of Desiree don't mean you need to destory him!" Dani said to her father.

"Danielle that child is ignorant to how many females he has after him. He has the heart of my Desiree as well as a few others!" Vlad started.

'Others what the hell his he talking about? That makes no sense what so ever.' Danny thought to himself.

"You mean that blond haired girl, as well as myself and even if she won't admit it that cold hearted goth girl?" Danielle said shocking Danny.

"I can't believe you have become a bitter old man Vlad. My parents thought that you were happy with your life." Danny said shocking the two half ghosts.

"But how did you know Daniel? I never revealed myself to you!" Vlad asked.

"You did just know. Besides I have better things to do then fight with the likes of you." Danny stated in a slighty annoyed tone.

"Really Danny, I am sorry, but I guess I will have to play my trump card. If you don't do as I say, I will reveal your secret to your family." Vlad stated causing Danny to give him his angry eyes.

"However, if you leave my love alone and date my daughter I will keep your secret intact. However, if you choose to hurt her in anyway afterwards I will make sure your secret is exposed!" Vlad said causing Danny to frown and Dani to smile.

"What part of I don't like your daughter that way don't you understand? If I was interested in her I would have danced with her two years ago at the Christmas party instead of Desiree. I also would have kissed her back when she kissed me on the football field!" Danny said letting his emotions run wild.

"I guess we will have to do this the hard way then." Vlad said as he fired a pink energy beam a Danny.

Danny easily dodged his foe's attack however upon dodging it Danny was hit by a pink fly swatter by Dani. Plasmius and Dani kept the pressure on Danny, and contined to assualt him with the pink energy beams. Danny knowing he wouldn't be able to take them on like this went intangible, and went through the floor.  
However, When Danny got down there, Plasmius, and Dani were on top of him.

"Don't even try it Daniel, you are in our home! We hold the home field advantage." Plasmius said with a smile.

"I guess I have no choice then. Don't worry this won't hurt you one bit." Danny said just before he used one of this bigger guns.

"Damn it! I can't control my body what have you done to me!" Plasmius, and Dani said at the same time.

"That is my little secret. Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to rescue since this lead was nothing more then a trap." Danny thought to himself as he teleported out of Vlad's house.

"It is too late for him and his secret anyways. I sent the DVD to Jack and Maddie, and they should have some words with Daniel." Vlad said to his daughter.

"Daddy if they hurt him because of this I will never forgive you!" Dani said causing him to frown.

'I guess she gets her sense of love from me.' Plasmius thought to himself.

Fenton works 30 minutes later

"I can't believe we are doing this Jack, he is our son not that putrid sinking ghost kid." Maddie said not wanting to believe the video.

"As much as I want to believe you Maddie, Danny has been acting different as of late. At first I thought it that ghost who was playing puppet master, but if on the off chance the video we watched is the truth?" Jack said with worry.

"Well we will know once and for all. As much as I hated to do it, I installed a hidden camera in Danny's room so we will know the truth." Maddie said with a lot of pain in her voice.

Jazz overhearing their conversation frowned at the thought of this.

'I can't let Danny get exposed like that. I have to warn him somehow, but he doesn't have his cellphone on him. I will just have to find that camera and do something to it.' Jazz thought as she was about to go upstairs only for Jack to stop her.

"Hey their Jazzy pants, I don't go upstairs right now I need to ask you something." Jack said in an uneasy tone.

Jack Fenton may have been a bumbler, but he was far from stupid. Like Maddie he had taken notice to how Danny and Jazz got closer over the years. Especially when Danny began to ask cold toward him and Maddie. He knew that if he let Jazz go she would some how interfere or cover for Danny. He needed to know the truth, and he wasn't going to let Jazz interfere.

'If I know her which I do, she is going to try and protect her brother privacy weather the tape is true or not. Sorry Jazzy pants, but I can't let you do that.' Jack thought to himself as he placed his hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Jack honey that horrible Danny Phantom is flying into our boy's room!" Maddie stated getting her Fenton bazooka ready.

"No dear let's wait and see what he... Oh my god it is true!" Jack said in shock as he watch Danny Phantom turn into Danny Fenton.

"Oh no Danny." Jazz said causing Maddie and Jack to look at her.

"You knew about this didn't you? For how long Jasmine Fenton?" Jack asked in a stern tone.

Jazz knew whenever Jack would call her by her real name she was in a world of trouble. Seeing as the cat was out of the bag Jazz decided to come clean.

"I knew about this for about two years. Danny already told me when it happened, and why he did it. Please don't hurt him." Jazz said causing Maddie and Jack to frown.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Jasmine? Why did we have to find out from a DVD that our son had a secret life?" Maddie asked in a hurt tone.

"Simple you never asked me." Jazz said causing Jack to glare at her.

"No funny young lady! Now tell us when did this happen, and how long he has been like this?" Jack asked.

"He has been like this for seven years dad. As for why he did it he did it originally to protect Desiree since she was protecting him at first." Jazz started.

"Protecting him from what?" Maddie asked more concerned for her son's safety then his secret.

"From the ghosts in this town. He started ghost hunting when he first got his powers, but at the same time Desiree was his back up just in case he got in over his head." Jazz answered causing them both to fume.

"So he willingly turned himself into a half ghost to protect that abmonation? She had brought this family nothing but..." Jack never got the chance to finish that sentence as Jazz actually slapped Jack shocking him and Maddie.

"You curse ghosts just because of a few bad eggs, without getting to know one. Desiree was Danny first friend believe it or not, If it wasn't for her Danny might have more hate in his heart then that Sam girl!" Jazz started pissed off.

"Young lady if you ever do that again you will be in a greater world of hurt then your brother is right now!" Jack said rubbing his now red cheek.

"If it wasn't for her Danny wouldn't be one a tainted being trying to blend in with humans! He would still be my pure baby boy!" Maddie said upset.

"Did you forget all the good Danny has done for this town with his powers? It is because of him that the bad ghosts are kept in check it is also because of him that this town has a hero." Jazz continued getting more pissed off the more her parents spoke.

"Jazz before we decide your punishment as well as your brother's does this have anything to do with the Fenton portal?" Jack asked wanting to know.

Before Jazz could answer Danny came downstairs with a look of pure hate on his face. Unknown to everyone there he heard the entire thing from how they found out to Jazz spilling the beans.

Danny not liking what his parents were putting Jazz through decided to speak up.

"If you want to know the answer to that question I will tell you. Yes it has everything to do with your ghost portal. When I made the wish several years ago to protect Desiree, she used the Fenton portal to turn me half ghost. The extra of this was that the Fenton portal started working." Danny answered shocking his parents.

"Danny why did you keep this secret away from us for so long?" Maddie asked with some concern.

"You never asked me about it." Danny said only to get two sets of glaring eyes on him.

"Ok I kept it from you because I made the wish to protect Desiree which you at the time didn't know about. Although I did leave hits about her existance and how she wasn't evil, but you had to go search my room and sell her bottle for real this time!" Danny started getting upset only to get slapped by Maddie.

"Don't you dare take that tone with us again young man! You and your sister are in so much trouble right now! If you would have told us about this we could have... Could have what try to make me normal again?" Danny asked cutting off his mother.

"That is exactly it young man, Now we don't know if this plague you wished upon yourself is permanent or not!" Jack said only to piss Danny off more.

"So that is all you see me as now a putrid stinking ghost? Are you are going to rip apart molecule by molecule like you threatened to do when you got your hands on me? Well let me tell you something. It is because of Desiree that I even have Star as a friend. It is because of Desiree that Jazz has Kixen as a friend, and it is because of Desiree that I my heart isn't filled with hate... well more hate then normal." Danny stated.

"Young man you will not take that tone in this house or with us ever again! We are your parents, and we only want what is best for you!" Maddie said in a real stern but loving tone.

"If you knew what was best for me, you would have got to know Desiree before you just sold her and her bottle to someone just because of your narrow minded ways about ghosts. You of all people should know of what I had to go through over the years in school!" Danny said glaring at his parents.

Maddie thought about what Danny said for a moment, and her expression softened somewhat. However, her response wasn't what Danny expected.

"With what you had to put up with when you were growing up, I am thankful somewhat to that spirit if what you say is true. However, your attachment to a dead spirit wasn't, and still isn't healthy at all. Especially when you turn yourself into one. As for your punishment you are forbidden from using your powers ever again. Also you are now banned from watching I dream of Jeannie as well!" Maddie said laying down the law.

Danny however, didn't say a word to his parents. Instead he once again gave them the silent treatment, and walked upstairs to his room. Jack now knowing his son was half ghost decided to turn on the ghost shield he had installed recently to keep Danny in the house.

Danny's room

'I can't believe... I would be lying if I said that since I know that they are extremely stubborn when it comes to ghosts. But still what Vlad said to me troubles me more.' Danny thought to himself.

'I know I love her, but as a dear friend. Making a move on her would be like making a move on my sister. Though she... That is so not helping right now.' Danny thought to himself just before someone knocked on his door.

"Danny come on open the door it is me Jazz. I need to talk to you." Jazz said wanting to talk to her little brother.

Upon not opening the door Jazz came in without asking and instantly gave her younger brother a hug.

"Danny I know you are upset, but you need to calm down. But first let me get rid of this thing!" Jazz said as she instantly found the one object out of place and tossed it out the window.

'Vlad I will make you and your daughter pay for this! I swear it!' Danny thought with fury.

Danny took a look at his older sister, and instantly went intangible to get away from her.

"Danny wait, I saw where who dad sold Desiree's bottle to. Just listen to me." Jazz said only for Danny to frown.

"Oh sure, and let me guess you are planning to gift wrap me for Danielle this time?" Danny asked in a sour tone remembering her last detour.

"Fine then I will come with you to the location. You can even overshadow me after you get to the location, but I can't stand to see you like this." Jazz answered with real tears in her eyes.

Danny now looking at his sister felt lower then dirt as he looked at her.

'That is great Fenton, make the one person who will stay by your side in this house cry. Hopefully her trip leads me to Desiree this time around.' Danny thought not knowing Danielle tricked him the first time.

"I will accept your offer. Now let go get a friend back." Danny said as he picked up Jazz bridal style, and teleported out of his room.

Stage out

Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, but I was trying to figure out what I would do next in this story. Sorry for the lack of Desiree in this chapter, but she will be in the next one. What will happen next? Will Danny ever convince his parents that he isn't evil, will Danny get over his confusing feelings? Only I know know for now. R and R people.


	15. A shocking twist?

I don't own Danny Phantom, any of the characters, or any of the mentioned shows. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 15 of I dream of Genie.

In the skies of Amity

"Baby brother, you are a good person, but when it comes to females you are oblivious. I kind of figured out that a while ago Star had feelings for you. That, and Kixen told me. Also you were around Desiree for the longest, and you couldn't tell like her TV show counterpart she was falling in love with you?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz I had many other things to worry about besides that. Remember I was, and still am the favorite punching bag of the A-lists." Danny started.

"Part of which was because Sam also has feelings for you." Jazz added.

"What? But that doesn't make any sense. She has done nothing but torment she since we first met." Danny answered.

"Danny tormenting people is one of the many ways some children show they like someone else. Think about it. She knows all your secrets believe it or not, but she doesn't spill the beans why is that?" Jazz asked.

"Cause if she did, the A lists would stop tormenting me, and treat me as a hero." Danny answered.

"True, but also all of your fangirls will try to get with you as well. Sam may torment you, but I don't believe she is stupid. But there is also someone else that you know that has feelings for you Danny." Jazz said with a blush on her face.

"I know Danielle Vlad's daughter has feelings for me as well. She has had them since she first met me a few years back. But she is just a bad as her father is, and I don't like her that way." Danny answered.

"No Danny I am not talking about her. There is someone else you didn't mention who likes both halfs of you. It isn't just those four." Jazz answered still blushing.

"Ok who is it Jazz? Your best friend Kixen?" Danny asked causing Jazz to do something really aggresive to answered.

Danny floated in shock as Jazz stole his lips, and proceeded to kiss Danny like when they were under the mistletoe a few years back. Danny was even more shocked when Jazz slipped some tounge into the kiss. The kiss lasted about one minute before Jazz set his lips free.

"You are the person Jazz? But why me? I am your brother. Even if I had the same feelings towards you we could never be together." Danny answered.

"Danny, I originally was falling in love with the your ghost half. So when I learned the truth about you being the ghost boy it was a shock to say the least. So at first I tried to forget about you, and find someone else. Sadly that didn't work out too well as most boys my age want a female with looks and no brains. What was worse was when I did find a few decent guys my age they were either using me to make their girlfriend's jealous, or I couldn't get my mind off you. However Danny, I now accept that I like the others have fallen for you and hard. However, I know I can't be with you, and I just want you to be happy so I am taking you to her." Jazz confessed.

Danny for the moment was at a lost for words. However, at the same time Danny recovered from the shock quickly and spoke.

"Wow I must have been really obvious to not see that you or the other's felt this way about me other then Danielle. But I still thank you Jazz for helping me like this. So tell me where is Desiree at?" Danny asked.

"Sam has her locked away in a ghost proof safe. She let it slip out when I was talking to her once. I pretended I was completely oblivous to the relationship you and Desiree had." Jazz answered.

"Well if what you are saying is true, then as soon as Desiree sees my memories and thoughts she might go overprotective on me again." Danny said as he then opened a portal and went through it.

Sam's room

Danny and Jazz stepped out of the portal and stepped into Sam's room for the first time. Danny was shocked to see his human tormenter room was darker then the color of his hazmat ghost suit. Danny placed his hand on a wall and used his power to make everything invisible revealing the safe Desiree was trapped in.

"Let me out of here someone. I won't last in here much longer." Desiree lied.

Danny instantly hearing her voice went to the safe only to get shocked.

"Danny I told you the safe was ghost proof. It is made out with blood blossoms, and other anti ghost elements. Don't worry though I will open it." Jazz said as she went to the safe and within a minute opened the safe.

Jazz then grabbed the bottle and removed the top. Within moments Desiree came out of the bottle with her hand glowing purple only to see Jazz and Danny.

"Oh Danny, I never thought I would see you again." Desiree said while showing extreme affection for her friend/master.

"Desiree I missed you as well, but you should thank Jazz. Without her I would have never found you." Danny said causing the wishing ghost to smile.

"Thank you for helping Danny find me and save me. That girl didn't know it, but the elements within that safe were leaking into my bottle poisoning me. If I had stayed there any longer I would have perished. Now while I normally would only grant wishes for Danny, I will grant you one wish." Desiree said in a calm tone.

"Desiree as happy as I am to see you again let's get out of here. But just to make sure Sam isn't the wiser, I wish that there was something in there to replace your bottle." Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"So you wished it so shall it be." Desiree said just before the safe door closed and another bottle was within the blood blossom safe just before the three of them vanished.

The skies above Amity

"Desiree I know this is true so don't deny it. You are in love with my brother aren't you?" Jazz asked.

"I am, and I have no problem admitting it. Nothing would make me happier then being Mrs. Desiree Phantom or Fenton, but if I had to settle for being your ghost gin for the rest your human life then that is also good enough for me." Desiree said causing Danny to smile.

"Desiree Jazz told me how you felt while I came to rescue you. So did that fruit loop friend of my parents as well. But there is something I need to tell you." Danny said only to dodge a pink energy beam.

"I see you have found her once again Daniel. However, you no longer have any place to go. Now hand over Desiree's bottle, and I will let you go." Vlad said in a calm tone.

"For what? So Desiree can be with you, and be miserable? Sorry pal no can do." Danny said causing Vlad to smile again.

"Then I guess you are ok with your sister being a target then." Vlad said while firing energy beams at Jazz.

Desiree I wish Jazz as at home safe." Danny said causing Desiree's magic to go back into play. Within moments Jazz poofed away from the scene.

"Two against one seems a bit unfair so let's even the odds shall we?" Vlad said as Danielle appeared by her father's side.

"I will take on Daniel, you take care of Desiree. But don't her too badly." Vlad told his daughter.

"The same could be said of you Dad." Danielle said going after Desiree while Vlad went after Danny.

"You need to accept that I will have her Daniel, and she soon be your mother in law not your woman." Vlad said as he formed a giant pink fly swatter, and swong it at Danny.

"When will you get it through your head that me, and Desiree don't like the two of you like that? For whatever reason Desiree wants me, and you know what? I have no problem having her as my first girlfriend either. Danny said causing Vlad's temper to spike.

Meanwhile Danielle and Desiree where going at it as well, and both heard what Danny said. Desiree felt her heart flutter when she heard this while Danielle anger went up.

"What do you have that I don't your wench?" Danielle asked while firing a strong energy beam at Desiree.

"For once I have his friendship, and when this is over I will have him as my boyfriend." Desiree said smiling.

"Don't you ever call him that again!" Danielle said while flying at top speed to attack Desiree only for Desiree to go intangible to dodge her.

**'Danny get Vlad on the side you are on. I have something for these two that will end both our fights.'** Desiree said to Danny.

"You know what I am going to do after this Vlad? I am going to take Desiree out on a real date, then make sure she is treated like the queen that she is." Danny said once again ticking off Vlad.

Vlad once again acting like a bull who was seeing red charged in blindly only for Danny to go intangible at the last minute. No sooner did Vlad do this did Danielle appear behind her father. Once the two were in place Desiree changed her hand into a giant claw, and as quickly as they were set up Desiree trapped them underneath it.

"What is this? I can't move! Can't go intangible either!" Vlad and Danielle said trying to break free.

"Danny I never thought I would be this happy ever again but I guess I was wrong. But I want this relationship to start of right. So Danny will you be my boyfriend?" Desiree asked in front of the three halfas.

"Yes Desiree I will be glad to be." Danny said as he gave his new girlfriend her first offical couple kiss.

"No this can't be happening! Mark my words Danny/Desiree you will be mine and Daniel/Desiree will be with my daddy/daughter." Vlad, and Danielle said at the same time.

However, as soon as Danny, and Desiree finished their kiss the bottle in Danny hand began to glow. When it finished glowing it began to crack up until it turned into dust. Desiree upon seeing this smiled for the first time.

"It seems the original spell that was put on the bottle was broken. I am truly free now Danny." Desiree said in a happy tone.

"What does that mean? You are leaving me now?" Danny asked only for Desiree to frown.

"Danny our mutual love set me free from that bottle so I am never letting you go. I can settle with being your girlfriend for now, but when when you become 18 I want to become your wife." Desiree said with a smile on her face.

"Well if you two are going to be married why don't you tell her about the kiss that we shared in the football field." Danielle said remembering that day.

**'Danny what is she talking about?'** Desiree asked through her link with Danny.

**'Some time ago I was told to take her on a tour of the school. When we got the football field she made a move on me when we were alone. You don't have to worry it was one sided, and I don't feel the same way about her as she does me. But on another note there is something else we need to talk about.'** Danny said back to Desiree.

**'Let's go to the ghost zone first. Since I am truly free from that bottle, I should get a realm in the ghost zone as well.'** Desiree said as she grabbed Danny in disappeared into a purple puff of smoke.

"Danielle they may be together, but that doesn't mean we can't still make them ours." Vlad said with confidence.

"Daddy I am beginning to wonder if we can both be happy. I mean we each want to kill the one the other wants so we can be with the other." Danielle said causing Vlad to frown.

"Danielle don't you ever talk like that again! We are Masters, and Masters always get what they want. Desiree will become Mrs. Desiree Masters, and Daniel will become Daniel Masters as well." Vlad said with confidence.

Lover's rock in the ghost zone

"So Danny what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Desiree asked just before changing her ghost tail into a pair of legs.

"It is about my sister. Before we came to rescue you, She confessed to me Desiree." Danny said causing Desiree to raise an eyebrow.

"She confessed that she was in love with me. But she doesn't love me like a sister loves a brother. She loves me the same way you do." Danny answered causing Desiree to sigh.

"So I was right after all. I was hoping that the only competition for you was Star. I don't consider that brat I fought competition since you don't have any closeness with her. But tell me Danny what is it that you want? I don't mind sharing you with them as long as they love you as well, but there are some rules. The first one I am the alpha female that is the case, and lastly It is only those two got it?" Desiree said causing Danny to frown.

"Desiree I have no intention of cheating on you. That means it is you and only you I will be with. I Love Jazz, but I am not in love with her, and even though Star is my best human friend, I never thought of her in a romantic sense either." Danny said just before he stole Desiree's lips once again.

Stage out

Sorry I took forever to update this story, but I just been busy with many things. I hope you like this chapter those who have been waiting for this story. Oh and just because they are together now doesn't mean that this story is over. It isn't over by a long shot. R and R people.


	16. A betrayal from within

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 16 of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Normal character speech

(' ' ) Character thinking

**('') Danny/Desiree speaking though link**

Casper high the beginning of the new week

"Danny, spill why are you so happy? Did something good happen over the weekend?" Star asked finally being able to hang out with her friend.

"Not much I just got my first girlfriend that is all." Danny said causing Star to gasp in shock.

"It seems I'm too late then. Why couldn't you just wait for me Danny? I was going to ask you out today, but now I am too late." Star said with some sadness in her voice.

"Star you are my best friend, and even though you are beautiful in your own right, I don't have feelings for you like that. However, when I saw Desiree again, I felt that romantic spark that told me I wanted to be with her." Danny said causing Star to get upset.

"Tell just what is it that Desiree have that I don't?" Star said feeling the rage in her heart.

"She has the genie thing going for her, Star." Said a voice that both Danny and Star couldn't stand.

"You should know that if given the chance Danny would go out with a genie over a plain human girl like you." Danielle said causing Star to fume even more.

"Oh well even if I can't have him for myself, at least I did get a kiss from him." Danielle added.

"You kissed her? Danny I hate you with all of my being! I wish I never fell in love with you! In fact I wish we were never friends in the first place!" Star said with tears coming out of her eyes. "I can't believe I am actually crying over you. To think I was seriously thinking about betraying the A-lists for you Danny." She said causing Danny to go into complete shock.

"What are you talking about Star? They kicked you out all those years ago remember?" Danny said causing Star to laugh.

"You really think they kicked me out? No Danny, I was undercover for the group. I was originally supposed to get close to you, make you my boyfriend, and then dump you in front of the whole school to make you look like a fool." Star explained in a cold tone.

"So you have been doing this all this time just to do this to me?" Danny asked causing Star to smile.

"Yes Danny I was. However, I was about to reconsider and seriously become your girlfriend because I really did begin to develop serious feelings for you. But since you don't want to be with me, I have no problem doing this." Star said causing Danny and Danielle to gasp. "How does it feel Danny, to know that one of your fold you trusted is really an undercover A-list who wants nothing more than to make you suffer?" Star said causing all the other A-lists to laugh at him.

"He really thought that Star wanted to be his friend. Good work Star you get major cool points for this one." Kwan said as he placed his arm around Star's waist.

The amount of hurt Danny was feeling was a lot more than anyone could have thought. The thought of Star betraying him was the second to last thing on his mind. In her realm Desiree hearing what Danny was saying in his mind felt extremely bad for what she had done as well.

'I was the one who talked him into bring her into our fold, and she does this to him all? Oh Danny, I am so sorry for talking you into being her friend.' Desiree thought to herself.

Back with Danny he had all the A-lists still laughing at him for thinking that, and then Danny decided it was time to put this to an end.

"Star you just made a huge mistake, one that this whole town will pay for!" Danny said in a cold tone.

"What could you do to make all of us suffer? There is only one of you, and over hundreds of us. You are outnumbered loser!" Dash said with a snicker.

"You are right I am outnumbered. However, Sam and Star both know something about me that you will all soon find out. Oh and trust me it will shock you to the core." Danny said causing Star to flinch.

"Please even if Star's older sister is Shego bad, she can't take us all on!" Valerie said causing Danny to smile.

"I wasn't referring to her, however it is time for you all to learn the truth." Danny said as he made a white ring appear around his body.

Within moments all of the A-lists gasped as Danny turned into his alter ego.

"Holy smoke the boy we were tormenting is also our hero?" Dash said while losing it.

"That is right I am Amity's parks hero Danny Phantom. However, I am leaving for good." Danny said causing many of the A-lists to glare at Star and Sam.

"You two knew this, and never told us? How could you do this to us?" Paulina asked Star and Sam.

"For the simple reason that you would react like this, I wanted to keep on tormenting him and that was the perfect way." Sam said honestly.

"Like I would reveal his secret to everyone and have all his fangirls trying to steal him from me? Even though I did backstab him, I did want to be with him, but even if that wasn't the case Sam told me not to tell anyone." Star answered.

"You all now know the truth about your hero and me. However, as I stated before I quit." Danny said only for Paulina to rush towards him.

"Danny please don't quit on us. Even though we didn't know we all love you. I also meant what I said to you all those years ago when you saved me. We the A-lists will do whatever it takes to keep you as our town hero, and I mean anything." Paulina said on her knee's begging.

"For starter's Paulina, I think we need a replacement or two for our torment list." Dash said causing Star to gulp while Sam remained calm.

"Sorry but that won't be happening. You can't put one of the founders of the A-lists on the torment list." Sam said causing Paulina and Dash to smile.

"However, there are three founders for balance. It takes two founders to kick out another, and guess what? I am voting for you and Star to be kicked out." Dash said causing Sam to gulp.

"I am voting for that as well. I will never forgive you for getting us to torment him in the first place. He could have let us be terrorized by those ghosts, but even though we made his life a living hell, he chose to save us." Paulina added, causing Sam and Star to sweat.

"Leave them be. They don't deserve to be tormented no one does. Besides even if you did do that, it wouldn't make me change my mind about leaving the hero gig." Danny said causing the others to frown.

"Dude you can't up and just quit on us. It isn't right in the least. Besides what are we suppose to do when an evil ghost comes to save us?" Tucker asked.

"Run away, go and hide, or you can wait for my parents to do the job." Danny said, causing Paulina to glare not at Danny, but Star and Sam.

"We all played a part in tormenting Danny, but unlike you two we didn't know the truth. If we had known sooner we would have stopped." Paulina said upset.

"Actually I never really tormented Danny to be honest. But to be honest, if he isn't going to be our hero because of what the A-lists have done, then I am leaving." Tucker said walking away.

"I never really listened to him before, but I am leaving as well. There is no way I can be a part of the group that caused our hero to quit." Another student said. Sam and all of the remaining founding members watched as the student body left the A-lists one by one until there were only the three founder's and co founders of the A-lists.

"South beach diet people what is going on? Moby Dick, it is Danny Phantom! What are you doing in our school?" Mr. Lancer said causing the A-lists to speak.

"He came to tell us he is leaving us because of the last stunt we pulled on him." Paulina said causing Mr. Lancer to frown.

"Paulina, you were always talking about how if you got your hands on him you would become his queen. In fact the only person we knew that was getting tormented was... To kill a mocking bird are you really Danny Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"You hit the nail on the head sir." Danny said, getting a stern look from the teacher.

"I am even more disappointed in you than ever now. Even though you were tormented you never gave up in going on, and now you are quitting on us? I thought you were made of better stuff Mr. Phantom." Mr. Lancer said only to see Danny's ghost sense go off.

"Oh great a ghost is here! Danny you aren't going to let it get us, are you?" Paulina asked.

It was when Paulina asked his question did a poof of pink smoke appear and within moments Desiree made her appearance.

"Desiree what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"You know this ghost personally?" Tucker said in shock.

"Why wouldn't he? She is his girlfriend after all, and the one who made it so he could deal with all the torment we threw at him." Star said causing a lot of people to gasp.

"What the blond wolf in sheep's clothing said is true and you are lucky Danny doesn't want you to suffer, because if I had my way I would make you all live the same torment Danny had to for the past 11 years!" Desiree growled with rage and fury.

"Wow so I guess we have something in common Danny." Tucker said causing Danny to raise an eye brow.

"I could care less what you have in common with him, I am taking my man away, and he won't be coming back to help any of you evil monsters, especially the two of you!" Desiree said, glaring at Star and Sam.

No sooner did Desiree say this did Danielle transform in the crowd, and fire an energy beam at her.

"I don't think so! You may be his girlfriend, but I won't let you take him away from Amity." Danielle said with her hands glowing neon green.

"I won't let you leave us either even if you aren't my friend," Called another voice that Danny knew.

"As much as I would love it if you went away, my boyfriend sees you as his hero. So you won't be going anywhere or my name isn't Penelope Spectra."

Danny then watched as Penelope went over into the crowd, and picked up Tucker bridal style causing most of the guys to gasp while the rest laughed.

"What are the two of you going to do about it? Danny is my fiancé, and I won't have him where he isn't happy, so good bye for good!" Desiree said only for another set of people to speak up.

"You aren't taking our son anywhere! As for you young man, we forbid you from ever being in her presence again!" Jack said as he fired a huggie that is filled with ectoplasmic goop.

"Danny, look out!" Desiree said as he knocked her out of the way, and took the attack head on.

Upon seeing this, the entire student body that was in the hallway made a human wall to shield Danny.

"We won't let you lay one hand on our hero's woman. We don't care if you are his parents, he is our hero, and it is about time we did something to atone for what we did to him!" Dash said along with the rest of the students.

"Maddie I know we said we wouldn't use them, but it seems we have no choice. Now activating Fenton intangibility suits." Jack said as he and Maddie push a button on their suits causing them to go intangible.

Everyone gasp in horror as the two of them flew right through the crowd and pointed their weapons at Desiree.

"You have been nothing but trouble to us. Tricking our son into freeing you, turning him into a half ghost to protect you, and worse of all taking him away from a normal human girl with your lies. Now for you upsetting the balance of this world, you shall play the ultimate price!" Maddie and Jack said only for their bodies to stop moving.

"I can't pull the trigger. I can't even move my body what is going on?" Jack and Maddie said only for Danielle to speak up.

"You threatened the woman that he loves, and now you can't move until he releases you from his binding." Danielle said causing them to gasp.

"Why Danny, why do you side with her over your own parents Danny?" Maddie asked still is shock that Danny turned his powers against them.

"The answer is simple. I love her with all my being, and I won't let anyone harm one hair on my Arabian goddesses head." Danny answered.

"Young man let us go from this now!" Jack said with authority.

"Only if you promise me that you will leave my fiancé alone!" Danny said as he used his power to remove all of the ectoplasmic goop off of her body.

"You can't really care for her more than your own family, can you?" Jack asked feeling the same shock Maddie is.

"I care for her deeply. In fact I said it to her many times in a friendship sense, but I love her, and not just in a friendship sense either." Danny said with all his being.

"I feel the same as you Danny. I knew you were special from the moment you made that first wish I couldn't grant. You treated me differently than any of my old masters, and you rarely if ever made a wish for yourself. I am glad I found you Danny, and I hope you know you are stuck with me until after death parts us." Desiree said causing Danny to smile.

"Please don't abandon us Danny. We need you like we need air. We promise that we will never torment you again. In fact I wish that we never started the torment game with you in the first place." Dash said only for Desiree not to comply.

"While that is the nicest wish I have heard in a while I won't grant it for two reasons. The first being I will only grant my love's wishes, and the second being that if I did grant that wish Danny wouldn't be who he is today." Desiree answered.

"No Dash I won't abandon this town. Even though everyone put me through hell with your torment, Desiree made me realize that if it wasn't for everyone of you doing so, we wouldn't be where we are at today. So for that I will forgive all of the sins you have committed, and be your hero again. Yes even you Star." Danny said causing Star to actually smile.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Danny, I did the worst thing ever to you, you should hate me not forgive me." Star answered.

**'Danny, are you still willing to be unbending with the harem thing?'** Desiree asked.

'**Desiree, I only need one queen, and that queen is you, my love. Besides it wouldn't be fair to anyone else since I don't have the same feelings for them as I do you.'** Danny answered.

"So Desiree I have a question for you. Are you really a genie?" Paulina asked.

"No I am a free wishing ghost. However, when Danny first met me, I was bond to a bottle like a genie." Desiree answered.

"Desiree I wish that no one other then the people in my circle along with Tucker, and Sam would remember what happened this day. Other then the fact that everyone agreed to no longer torment people." Danny said causing everyone to gasp.

"But we won't remember who you are Danny. You are our hero, and deserve the rock star treatment." Dash said.

"I don't want the rock star treatment. I just want to be treated like everyone else. Besides that kind of treatment would go to my head and make me mess up. I don't want that to happen. Now is everyone here ok with this?" Danny asked.

"I won't remember it anyways, but since I still know the truth, I want to do this before I forget." Paulina said just as she wrapped her arms around Danny and quickly stole a kiss from him.

Danny instantly went intangible just before Desiree did her thing.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said doing as her powers activated. Unknown to Danny Desiree added a few 'extras' in her wish just before Danny released his parent and the whole scene went to white.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this one sooner, but writers block got me bad with this and a lot of my other stories. The will be one or two more chapters to this story before it is complete so look out for them when you see them. R and R people.


	17. The Announcement

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the character in the story other then Kixen. The rest of the characters are doing a life sentence to their original creator without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 17 of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

**(' ') Danny/Desiree talking to each other through their mind link**

Christmas eve party 4 years later in the ghost zone

"So little dude, how are things going with the Mrs.?" Johnny asked a now 18 year old Danny.

Danny appearance changed once again from his fourteen year old self. He now stood the impressive height of 6 foot 1. His body is now extremely toned due to the past 4 years of ghost fighting. The only thing that remained the same about Danny physically is having the long hair.

"Johnny, we aren't married yet. However, as for our relationship we couldn't be happier. We do have our ups and downs, but we work out our issues, and we become a closer couple because of it." Danny answered.

"Danny, there this is your 6th Christmas eve- Christmas day party, and you still haven't had any of the ghost eggnog, or drinks. Come on live a little." Skulker said not realizing the pun he just made.

"No thanks I doubt there is anything anyone could say to get me to try any of the stuff. I mean the stuff is 50 times more potent then the most potent human alcohol. What would happen to me if I drank it?" Danny said causing while watching everyone else drink and get tipsy.

No sooner did Danny say this did Desiree come over to Danny under the influence of alcohol. Desiree then took her seat in her new favorite place to sit which happened to be on Danny's lap.

"Desiree, are you feeling ok? While you are this normally affectionate with me, you are acting more affectionate with me than normal." Danny said worried.

"That is because you are now 18 Danny, and remember what you promised me when you became legal?" Desiree asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I remember, and I have no intention of backing out of this. I love you Desiree, and whenever I think about it I know I am the luckiest guy in the world." Danny said causing Desiree to shake her head.

"No Danny, it's the the other way around. If I never met you I would have never learned what true love is, and I would still be trapped in that bottle. Now normally I wouldn't do this, but since I am feeling extra frisky tonight, I think it is time to put on show for the others." Desiree said while whispering the last part in Danny's ear causing him to blush.

Desiree once again changed her ghost tail into a pair of legs, wrapped her arms around Danny and proceeded to make out with Danny in front of everyone. Danny who is also enjoying the kiss began to kiss back ignoring the taste of alcohol, and slipping Desiree some tongue. While all this is going on everyone who is watching the scene was whistling, or shouting with approval.

**'Okay, not that I'm not enjoying this, but what has gotten into you today, Desiree?'** Danny asked.

**'I rarely get the chance to show off what is mine, so I'm doing so. Besides, as soon as we're married, we are going to work on starting a family.'** Desiree countered causing Danny face to turn red.

**'Desiree I just finished high school, and I am in no shape or form ready for children. Don't you think we should wait until I am able to support them?'** Danny responded back.

**'You forget who your woman is Danny. Even though I am free from that curse, all you would have to do is wish it, and we would be stable for the rest of eternity.'** Desiree once again countered just before breaking the kiss.

"Hello there young man, you don't mind if I borrow your woman forever do you?" A voice said just before the owner of said voice punched Danny in the face.

"Show yourself scum! Fighting on Christmas Eve or Christmas day when you are a ghost? That is against the rules." Walker said in a pissed off tone.

"I don't care for your stupid rules. Besides since I was banished from your parties I can do as I please while you have to follow those rules." The voice said once again causing Danny eyes to glow.

"You are more persistent then a female mosquito looking for blood Plasmius. When will you give up and find someone else who is interested in you?" Danny asked still annoyed.

"I only want the best, and Desiree is the only being I know who can compare to my former wife's beauty." Vlad said causing Danny to get an idea.

"Desiree I wish Vlad's former wife was here right now as a ghost." Danny said.

"So you have wished it, So shall it be!" Desiree said as her magic began to be worked.

Within moment a poof of green smoke appeared, and when it vanished Vlad's wife appeared as a ghost. Like Desiree she had green skin and long raven colored hair, however, her eyes are the same color as Danny are when he is in his ghost form. Her attire is a red Chinese dress that showed off her flawless legs, and hugged her c cup bosom and curves well. Lastly she wore a pair of glasses that made only helped to enhance her beauty.

"So you are Vlad's wife? Wow while she isn't as beautiful as you are Desiree, she can outclass mostly any female I met." Danny said honestly.

"Where am I? This isn't the void I have been in for the past 16 years what is going on?" The female ghost asked.

"I wished you back to this plan as a ghost since Desiree can't completely bring back the dead. Besides your former husband is being a real pain in our butt." Danny said causing the female ghost to glare at Vlad.

"Jezebel is it really you? I haven't seen you in the past 16 years. You don't know how hard it was for me to raise our little girl over the past 16 years." Vlad said honestly.

"Jezebel is it? I have to ask you, do you still love your former husband?" Danny asked getting a positive response. "Vlad do you still love your wife? If you do, kindly please leave my fiancée alone."

"You have been harassing some other woman? Oh just you wait until I get you home! I am going to make you forget all about her in more ways than one!" Jezebel said as she grabbed Plasmius, and disappeared into a poof of smoke.

"I can't believe I didn't think to do that any time in the last 6 years." Danny said causing Desiree to frown.

"I couldn't do that 6 years ago, anyway. However when you set me free my abilities grew and since then I could do that." Desiree said, before smiling, "But now that he won't be bothering us anymore we can finally enjoy the rest of this party in peace."

"The wedding will be tomorrow Desiree, and no I am not changing my mind. We waited long enough for this, and I know it is something you want more than anything." Danny said causing Desiree to hug him with all her being.

"Finally you two are getting married. Everyone you each owe me, and Poindexter 50 bucks." Kitty said causing Danny to look at her funny.

"You actually made a bet on me and Desiree getting married?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Please, you are the only male that could get near Desiree without her going into her 'No man can touch me unless I wish it' routine. Besides the way she would act when she is around you, I could tell she was already falling for you back then." Kitty said smiling.

"Besides would you have rather us lose that bet, and you not be with Desiree?" Poindexter added.

"I don't even want to know what that would be like." Danny said causing everyone to smile, "But on another note, I know it may interfere with the party, but since we are at peace for the today and tomorrow you are all invited to our wedding if you want to come."

"You can count me and Johnny in Danny, maybe someone will pick up a _hint_, and follow in your _example_." Kitty said while stressing the words hint and example.

"This I got to see as well. If there is one thing I love more than owning bullies, it's a wedding." Poindexter said with a smile.

"As long as there's an open bar, I'm in." Skulker said with a smile.

"Walker I know we are normally enemies, but since you run your own prison and do a good job at it, would you mind organizing the security for our wedding?" Danny asked the white trench coat wearing ghost.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but since it for such a fine event and on Christmas I will be glad to help you out punk." Walker said actually smiling.

"A toast for Desiree and Danny, after 2,000 years Desiree not only gotten over her hatred of men, but finds her true love. However Danny, if you hurt her there will be no place in the human world or ghost zone you can hide from me!" Technus said causing Danny to sigh.

"Technus, do you have feelings for my fiancée as well?" Danny asked.

"I had them since I first saw her, all those years ago. However, unlike Plasmius I backed off upon seeing her feelings for you. I would rather see her happy with you then unhappy with me." Technus said causing Desiree and Danny to smile.

However, before Danny could say anything to the tech ghost a certain snow white haired halfa came with a look of hate on her face. Danny took a look at girl, and instantly recognized her as Danielle. However, she isn't the teenage girl Danny remembered. Danielle now stands the height of 5 foot 6 and like Danny has Repuzel length hair with the exception hers isn't in a ponytail. Her bosom is now a least a large B to medium C cup, and now has full hips that work perfectly with her frame. The only thing that didn't change about her is the two piece suit that she wore when she first saw him.

"Hello Danielle so do you want to go to Danny and Desiree's wedding as well?" Poindexter asked causing the aura of hate around Danielle to grow even further.

"I will never forgive her for what you have done to me 4 years ago! You stole my memories of the feelings I have for Danny!" Danielle hissed causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Desiree what is she talking about?" Danny asked.

"Remember when you made that wish four years ago? Well I told you I added some extra's to the wish, one of which was any female who had feelings for you at the time to make them forget so they could move on. I added that since you were against the idea of a harem." Desiree said causing Johnny and a few others to gasp.

"Little dude, do you know how many men dream of having a harem without the complaints?" Johnny asked in shock.

"I don't care I am not one of those men. Besides why would I want a harem when I have my beautiful queen right here?" Danny said while wrapping his arms around Desiree's waist.

"I don't care about that! You, me outside of this party now! I am going to beat you, and earn my right to have Danny for my own!" Danielle said with hate in her voice.

"Danielle it is Christmas time so it is against the rules for you to fight. Besides even if it wasn't my heart belongs to Desiree. I told you this before I was even engaged to Desiree that I wasn't interested in you like that. If you want to be my friend I have no issue with it, but anything further I can't offer." Danny said causing Danielle to sigh.

"I guess I have no choice then. Desiree I challenge you, and I won't take no for an answer!' Danielle said with determination.

"I won't fight you. Why should I fight you when I already have Danny's heart? It is pointless little girl. Now why don't you go find yourself someone who loves you and only you?" Desiree said while holding Danny in a loving embrace.

"Danielle, please stop this. You are acting like an irrational child in a grown woman's body." Danny added.

"Danielle, are you trying to get banned from ghost zone parties like you father is?" Walker asked not liking the scene.

"Give it up girl, you lost this fight," Kitty added. "Those two love each other, and there isn't a thing you can do to change that."

"I am not one who is big on love, but if I was to go and try and find it, I would want it from someone who loves me and I love them back. One sided love isn't the way to go Danielle." Dora replied.

"Really? Well, from what my father told me, the love between him and mom was one sided on her part at first, but eventually changed. If that can work for them I know it can work for me and Danny as well!" Danielle said while charging her hands up with energy ready to fight.

"I guess I have no choice then. I wish that Danielle's parents were here right now." Danny said causing Desiree to work her magic.

Within moments Vlad and Jezebel appeared causing Danielle to gasp in shock.

"Why are we here? Last I remember we were in my castle home and now we are at the ghost zone party again?" Vlad asked in shock.

"Sorry to bring you here, but your daughter is acting like a spoiled brat and a grown woman's body. Could you please take her home before she ends up getting herself banned?" Desiree asked causing Jezebel to look at her daughter.

"Mom? But how? You were never a ghost, if you were daddy would have found you a long time ago. No matter I will fight for the one I love!" Danielle said only for Jezebel to slap her daughter in the face.

"You will do no such thing young lady! In fact if I find out you are harassing these two again, let's just say you won't like the consequences." Jezebel said causing Danielle to frown.

"I know that look Danielle, and you will listen to your mother. She may not have been there to raise you, but I have, and you will listen to her. If you disrespect her you are disrespecting me got it?" Vlad added causing Danielle to sigh.

"Fine father, I'll go, but Desiree if you break his heart, I will be back to get you. And that is a promise!" Danielle said just before she disappeared into a poof of green smoke along with her parents.

**'Desiree while we are at it, what else did you change when I made my wish all those years ago?**' Danny asked.

**'When I erased everyone's memory of your secret I also erased Star's memory of ever being your friend.'** Desiree started.

**'But why did you do that? I mean sure she back stabbed me, but she didn't deserve to lose those memories.'** Danny started.

**'I can be very vindictive when I want to, and what she did to you was worse than anything Sam ever did. She could have said no, but she played the part of the wolf in sheep's clothing. Now as you remember I removed the knowledge of your parents knowing your secret as well as knowing that you are dating the hottest ghost in the ghost zone.'** Desiree continued.

**'Someone is super confident in there looks, but I can't blame that someone. I am guessing you didn't rewrite Jazz's memory did you?**' Danny asked.

**'No I didn't, she still has the feelings for you as well as her best friend. Haven't you been noticing that Star's older sister has been showing more interest in you while Star stopped completely?'** Desiree asked.

**'Desiree, why would you bring more competition upon yourself?'** Danny asked in shock.

**'Please I know my looks are better than Kixen's, and besides I already have your heart as you do mine so these is no contest in who you will want to be with.'** Desiree said only for Penelope to interrupt their private conversation.

"I know you two are so much in love, but you can do that stuff when you are alone, for now have some wine Desiree, and for you Danny some non alcoholic eggnog." Penelope said handing each of them a drink.

Fenton works

"Jasmine Fenton, we know you are covering for your brother again. Where is he at now? He should be here with his family!" Jack said annoyed.

"He is with his fiancée. Danny got sick and tired of having to be here to hear you bicker on Christmas, so he decided to stay with her for this Christmas!" Jazz answered.

"'This Christmas'? He's been away from us for the past 6 years when it came down to Christmas. And on another note, what fiancée? Who is she, and how long has she and my baby boy been together?" Maddie asked.

"They have been together for quite some time Mom. As for whom she is, you will just have to meet her for yourself." Jazz said not wanting to spill all of the beans.

"Whoever she is, if I find out she hurt my baby in anyway hell will have no fury like a mother's scorn." Maddie said already in overprotective mode.

"Now Maddie, Danny is a grown man now, you can't go and run to protect him from everything in the world." Jack said feeling a bit of pride for his son. "Besides I am sure who ever Danny is with will love him and treat him right."

"Still I want to meet this woman who my son has fallen in love with." Maddie said with an 'I won't take no for an answer' face.

"Don't look at me, you'll have to speak with Danny when he comes home." Jazz said trying to calm Maddie down.

"Hopefully she isn't a gold digger or one of those spoiled hussies." Maddie said causing Jazz to frown.

"I met her, and I can tell you she isn't a gold digger. I also know that her love for Danny is real." Jazz said causing both parents to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and how would you know that? For all you know she could just be acting to fool you." Jack said causing Jazz to frown.

'Danny where ever you are, I hope you are having fun, and Desiree you better take care of my brother.' Jazz thought with a bit of sadness.

Desiree's realm 5 hours later

"Desiree I know you're happy that our wedding will be tomorrow, but could we please leave the loving making until the honeymoon?" Danny asked.

To answer Danny's question Desiree pounced on Danny while beginning a make out session with the now legal half ghost teen.

**'Desiree in less than forty eight hours we will be married is it too much to ask to wait until then?'** Danny asked.

**'Yes it is Danny, we have been dating for over 4 years, and it's been over 2,000 years since I became a ghost. The closest we came to doing this was the hickey's I left on your neck, and the one's you left on my… Desiree that is enough I get it.'** Danny said cutting off Desiree.

**'I understand, but before you hold your peace, is it really this important to do this before the wedding?'** Danny asked his extremely frisky fiancée while they were still making out.

However, before Desiree could answer Danny's question she heard a voice that really struck a nerve.

"Well well well, All this time I thought you would be alone for the rest of your life, and here you are making out with a man." said a voice that instantly ruined the mood for Desiree.

Stage out

Kixen/Desiree chat hour

Desiree: What why did you end the chapter now? It was just getting good?

Kixen the writer: I needed to save some of my material for the final chapter why else?

Desiree: I also have to ask why are you having my character try to push the idea of a harem on Danny? If I really wanted to date someone I wouldn't want to share!

Kixen the writer: Here is a spoiler it is a part of the story I didn't reveal yet. However I will do so in the final Chapter if it is just that.

Danielle: Kixen why did you make me out to be a bad girl in this fanfic? I am a good girl not bad.

Kixen the writer: I made you just like your father in this one. In other words willing to do anything to get what you want.

Danny: Kixen where did I leave hickeys at on Desiree's body?

Kixen the writer: That is something I won't tell only me and this story's Danny and Desiree will know that information.

Jazz: Who is the person who intruded on the lover's romantic moment?

Kixen the writer: That will be revealed in the next chapter. But on another note I would like to thank everyone who has read, Favorited, and alerted this story. I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews as well. They brought me joy to read and before I end this chat I would like to say R and R.


	18. Meeting the older sister

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 18 of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Normal character talking

(' ') Character thinking

**(' ') Danny/Desiree talking though mental link.**

Desiree's realm

"Erika, what are you doing in my realm? In fact I have a better idea as I will show you the door!" Desiree hissed only for Erika to disappear and reappear right next to Danny.

"So this is the man you have fallen for." Erika said while licking her lips. "I see my sister has good taste. I am also loving this long sliver silk like hair." Erika said while running her hand through Danny's hair. "Hello there what is your name?"

"It is Danny, and could you please let go of me? You are making me feel uncomfortable." Danny said as well went intangible and flew next to Desiree. "Honey I have to ask you who is this woman in your realm? I don't remember you mentioning her to me."

"She is my older sister Erika. The only difference between us in looks is that she is a red-head while I have raven hair. As for you Erika, I am not going to share my man with the likes of you!" Desiree said in a very overprotective tone.

"Come on dear sister, what is wrong with sharing the love? Besides if Danny can make a woman who all but hated men fall in love with him, then he must be something special." Erika said with a smile on her face.

"Erika, the only reason Desiree didn't hate me when we first met was because I was 3 years old and very innocent at the time. I had no clue about being the kind of man she hated back then. Also I only wanted a friend back then not a girlfriend, or fiancée as it is now since I didn't have any friends back then." Danny stated.

"Not only that, but almost everything Danny did was either very unselfish or for the benefit of our friendship. Every person I met before Danny was extremely selfish and wanted stuff to impress others." Desiree said with a plenty of disgust in her voice. "But Danny literally gave up half of his life to protect me from Eerised. No one has ever done something so selfless for me before. As time went on my feelings for him grew as did our friendship. I was originally trying to convince him to take more than one wife, But Danny wouldn't have any of it. He wanted me as his only queen even though I did try to convince him otherwise." Desiree added causing Erika to smile.

"I see so you were trying to use the loophole for our curse I see." Erika said causing Danny to raise an eyebrow.

"What is she talking about Desiree? What exactly is this loophole she is talking about?" Danny asked now curious about this secret.

"Do you want to tell him or shall I? Never mind, I will tell him since you had since you got with him and didn't tell him the truth." Erika started only for Desiree to cur her off.

"No I will tell him the truth. Danny as you know way before you met me I had a curse placed on me which bound me to the bottle that you used to own. However, there were two curses put on me both of which bound me to my sister." Desiree started.

"Desiree what is this second curse, and what does it have to do with you trying to talk me into getting a second wife?" Danny asked.

"My sister also had the same curse placed on her. However both curses break together. When one of us finds true love the other is set free. However, at the same time we have to marry the one who set's us free to stay free." Desiree continued waiting for Danny reaction.

'Ok but that doesn't explain why Desiree was trying to get me to agree to marry someone else. Or why Erika is all over me like I am leaking pheromones.' Danny asked himself.

"However, at the same time though when we get married due to the person who cursed us being a perverted magician he made the curse state that the person who sets me free would have to also marry the other person under the curse as well to stay with the one they loved. Unless of course you choose to take someone else as your second wife." Desiree said causing Danny face to lose all color.

'So that is why she wanted me to marry someone else. It was a package deal if I want to be with either of them I would have to have the other as my second wife.' Danny thought to himself while shielding his thoughts from Desiree.

"Well baby sister, it looks like we might go back to being under both curses instead of just one. It is sad really because I was just beginning to enjoy my first sense of freedom. Oh and don't blame this one on me since if you would have married him without a second bride you would have disappeared never for your love to find you again." Erika said completely cutting off any counter she could think off.

'Desiree knew that and never told me?' Danny thought to himself losing even more color in his face.

"Danny please say something to me. Please don't hate me for this one secret." Desiree said causing Danny to respond.

"Desiree how badly do you want to go through with having an actual wedding? From what I heard the magician never said anything about us living like a married couple without ever getting married. We can do that and you can still keep me all to yourself." Danny responded causing Desiree to release a breath that she could never hold.

"Getting married one day to the person I loved has always been a dream of mine even when I hated men. As nice as it would be to live as a married couple, there is no substituting it for the real deal. That was why I continuously try talking you into getting a second wife." Desiree said causing Danny to frown.

"Desiree you could have told me the truth instead of hiding this. I also don't think it would be right to pick through your mind even though I could since our minds are linked." Danny responded.

"I am sorry Danny, I was afraid that you would leave me. I come with enough known baggage as it is. It is even a miracle that you feel this way about me." Desiree said only for Danny to embrace her.

"Desiree, I love you. If I didn't your bottle would have never shattered that day 4 years ago so you should know by now no baggage you have could ever push me away from you. But on to more important things Desiree I wish that the magician who cursed the two of you was right here, and could not use any other magic other then to reverse that part of the spell. I have some words I want to share with him." Danny said in a cold tone.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said applying every restriction on the wish causing the magician to appear before them.

"He he he, nothing like a… Where am I? This isn't the female's hot spring… Oh god it is you two again! Also when am I? This isn't Kyoto Japan!" The magician said causing Danny to glare at him.

The man is the definition of don't just a book by his cover. The man stood at the height of 6 foot 2 and wears a hood and cape that actually matched Clockworks. The man has bruises all over his body, and has a wooden staff in his right hand. His legs are well toned while the rest of his body however isn't nearly as toned as this.

"So this is the guy who put you under that double edge curse Desiree?" Danny asked glaring at the man.

"Desiree? The last Desiree I remember I put under a 2 layered curse. The first one to teach her that love is real, but the second just because I could. Now if you excuse me, I am going back to Kyoto to do my 'research'." The magician said only for his magic not to work. "What gives my magic isn't working."

"That is because I wished for all but one spell not to work you creep! Now you have two choices. You can either remove the second curse you put on both Desiree and Erika, or I can wish for my fiancée to make it so you can never do whatever research you are so fond of successfully ever again!" Danny said causing the magician face to lose all color.

"No without my research, life would be terrible! Please don't do that!" The magician said causing Danny to frown.

"Then release both Desiree and Erika from the second layer of the curse you placed on them. Desiree has found true love with me, thus freeing them from the first part of your curse." Danny said causing the magician to use his ability to sense this and actually smile.

"You are correct ghost child. Even without my magic I can see that she loves you. Looks like you were wrong Desiree when you told me that you would be stuck in that bottle forever." The magician said causing Desiree to smile.

"For once I am glad I was wrong. Now remove the rest of the curse from me and my sister now!" Desiree hissed.

"I can't do that. When I made the spell so long ago, I made it so it couldn't be undone by magic since you and your sister are magical beings with power greater then mine. But on another note ghost child why are you complaining? You get to marry to smoking hot twin females because you fell in love with one. Think of all the possibilities you can have for the rest of eternity." The magician said while all these of them noticed the perverted grin on his face.

"Thankfully my fiancée is not a pervert like you! However, Danny made it so you could remove the second curse with his wish. However until you do so you won't have the rest of your powers, and from the looks of it eternal youth is one of them." Desiree said as everyone watched as the magician began to age rapidly.

"At the rate you are aging you will be a ghost before you know it. So I would advice you to remove the second half of your curse before you die and become a very old ghost. I doubt the ladies would be interested in an old man." Danny said causing the aging magician to cry.

"I am sorry, but I can't do that even if I wanted to. I mean I could, but if I did you would never met her again. I am not lying please believe me!" The old perverted magician said while continuing to age.

"Danny as much as I wish he was lying he is telling the truth. Even with the wish that you granted the back lash would be you being without Desiree." Erika said causing Danny to frown.

"Fine since I don't want to lose the one I love, and he can't do anything I wish that he was sent back to where he was with no memory of being here. **'Also make it so that females will know he is there even with his powers. God I can't stand perverts.'**" Danny said saying the last part through their mental link.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said granting Danny's wish causing the man to go back to where he was before he was brought there.

Kyoto Japan hot springs

"Oh yeah nothing beats Japanese women in the hot springs. So much research so little time. What am I saying I am immortal I can peep for all… AHHHHHH perverted peeping Tom let's get him girls!" The women of the hot springs said as they instantly gained a six sense to the perverted magician.

"Oh great someone else must have been caught peeping and they discovered them. Oh well at least it isn't…" The magician never got the chance to finish his thought since all the women in the hot springs proceeded to give him a beating that would be far worse then even Pariah Dark could give the box ghost.

'I don't know what has happened but it isn't good! Someone must have made a wish against perverts or something.' The perverted magician thought as he continued to get the stuffing beat out of him.

Back in Desiree's realm

"Well thanks to this happening I am left with two choices since you want us to be married, and what my queen wants my queen gets." Danny said as he placed his arm around Desiree's waist.

"What would that be master?" Erika said causing Danny to frown.

"Erika I am not your master you are as free as Desiree is thanks to us falling in love." Danny answered never having liked being called master.

"No I am not that free Danny. I mean sure I am free from my bottle, but like Desiree I can only grant your wishes. Besides I am glad baby sister found you and fall in love with. I think if I got to know you I could truly fall in love with you as well Danny. Plus you will be the envy of your peers and I just can't get over your long silky silver hair. To have not one beautiful wife but two that are twins. You really hit the jackpot Danny." Erika replied with a smile.

"What was it you were saying your choices were Danny?" Desiree asked ignoring her older sister.

"Well my choices are who am I going to take on as my second bride. I mean as much as I hate the idea of polygamy it is the only way I can have you as my wife and make you happy. So my choices are either your sister, or my sister." Danny said causing Erika to frown.

"Master why would you want to marry your sister for? I mean you can't love her in that sort of way right?" Erika asked shocked that Danny would bring up the idea of committing an incest marriage on his part.

"I don't Erika not like that anyway. However, Jazz loves me not as a sister loves a brother, but as a woman loves a man. If I have to be with someone else other than Desiree, I want it to be with someone I know will love me as well as accept having to share me. The only other person I know who likes me is Kixen, but I know she isn't keen of the idea of sharing me." Danny answered.

"No Danny, what about your future children? If you were to bed your older sister and knock her up, you know what could happen right? Think about your future children being born with birth defects. With me you don't have to worry about that since I don't share your DNA only my sisters." Erika said trying to sway Danny.

"Desiree what do you think about this. Since you are my fiancée you are my equal, and you have as much say in this as me." Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"You do realize that if you do this Erika, you like myself will be permanently bound to Danny till after death parts either yourself or Danny. If after death parts me he is still your husband. So are you sure about this?" Desiree said causing Erika to smile.

"I am baby sis. Besides your standards are even higher than mine. If he had what it takes to win your heart, then I know I can grow to love him as well. Besides I love the way he is so protective of you. It will be nice to have a man feel the same way for me." Erika said smiling.

"Erika, remember I am only doing this to make Desiree happy. I want to marry her, and thanks to that perverted magician I have to marry another and I don't want to hurt any children born in the process!" Danny said seriously.

"You will grow to love me with time just like with Desiree. But on another note Danny are you sure about this Danny? There was one other thing I had to do to seal the deal with this, and once it is done it can't be undone." Erika said in a calm tone.

"What would that…" Danny never got the chance to finish that sentence since Erika decided to put his lips to better work. The kiss lasted for about 6 seconds before Erika released Danny.

"I would have to kiss you Danny to make the bond permanent. Now if you choose to wed with another besides me the two of us will disappear as well. Sorry I didn't make this rule that pervert who is getting his ass kicked did. Oh and since it can't be undone by anything even our magic, you could have just wished that none of the kids have birth defects Danny." Erika said causing Desiree to fume.

**'I should have expected that from my older sister. While we share beauty that can wow any man, she is always calculating and thinking 10 steps ahead.'** Desiree said to Danny.

**'Well there is nothing we can do about it. I am bound to her now, but if it means that I can be married to you without you disappearing then it was so worth it.'** Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"I wish I could kill that bastard for placing me under a double curse! If it was only the first one I wouldn't care but having to have to share you with my sister or anyone sickens me!" Desiree finally admitted.

"Don't be that way baby sis, think of all the fun we can have together as a family. Plus our parent's wish will finally be coming true. They did want us to find someone who would love and cherish us and I believe Danny is that." Erika said smiling.

Desiree then took a look at Danny face, and upon seeing it knew something was wrong. To find out what is on her love's mind Desiree decided to speak up.

"Danny what is the matter? I know I have share you with Erika something neither of us wanted, but we are still going to be together, and nothing on this planet or ghost zone will stop that. So tell me what is wrong?" Desiree asked concerned for her fiancee.

"My parents won't approve of this at all. Especially my mom. She was the one who got me into the no polygamy thing since she had strong beliefs that one man is destined for one woman not 2. Plus don't forget my parents are ghost hunters, and thanks to your extra's from my wish of four years ago, they don't know I am half ghost either. This could be a complete disaster." Danny said frowning. "Oh well might as well get it over with. But before I do Desiree I wish my parents would listen to what I have to tell them before they try to kill us." Danny said causing Desiree to frown.

"So you have wish it so shall it be. However, how come you have such little faith in your family." Desiree asked.

"It is just a feeling in my gut, and I know my family including Jazz will be upset with something." Danny said just before he used his power to disappear in a poof of green smoke.

Fenton works

"Jack he will be back soon, we will get the truth out of him. While he is our son and I love him, I don't like that he hid this from us until now!" Maddie said with disapproval.

"Maddie ever since that incident 6 years ago Danny began drifting further and further away from us. It isn't like it was before he turned 12." Jack said only for Maddie to glare at him.

"If that is the cause then I blame you Jack! You were the one who said it was for his own good without telling him!" Maddie hissed only for the door to open revealing a now annoyed looking Danny.

"And they wonder why I been spending Christmas eve and Christmas day away from them." Danny said to himself out loud. "Mom, dad I have a couple of things I need to tell you that are extremely important."

"Let me guess, you been engaged to someone for the past few years and you been spending Christmas with them instead of us?" Maddie said with great disdain.

"Well that is part of what I wanted to tell you. However, there is more than that. I also came to tell you that the wedding will be taking place tomorrow and if you want to come you're invited." Danny added while keeping his nerve.

"So Danny were is the girl who has captured your heart at? Is it one of the many girls we know that has a crush on you?" Jack asked while actually being happy for his youngest child.

"No dad we didn't go to school together. In fact I have a better idea.** 'Desiree come now since you granted my wish it is show time'**" Danny said saying the last part through the link.

Within moments Desiree made her appearance in a poof of green smoke. Upon seeing Desiree who is now hinged in her human form Maddie and Jack actually clapped at her entrance. Danny however was actually surprised she did this.

"Wow Danny, I never knew your fiancée was a magician. Also what an entrance!" Jack said impressed only to get elbowed by Maddie.

"Now it not the time to be impressed by flashy entrances even if it was good. Besides I can tell just by looking at you that you are a cradle robber. I know every person around Danny's age in this town, and you aren't in any of the public high schools. Plus you look to be in you late 20's. Danny I don't approve of her in the least!" Maddie said causing Jack to frown.

"Maddie you have to let Danny grow up sometime. Besides if what you are saying is true Danny did have a good reason to hide her from us until now. Besides at least we know that Danny has grown up, and isn't into the genie thing like he was younger." Jack said causing Desiree's face to turn to one an annoyed one.

"Desiree we are telling my parents the entire truth. If they can't accept it then it is on them, because whether they like it or not we are getting married." Danny said while holding Desiree's hand firmly.

"I have to ask you since we didn't get your name what is it?" Jack asked.

"It is Desiree, and your wife is right about one thing I am cradle robbing but not by the age gap she thinks. I know you will hate me when you learn the truth, but as long as I have Danny I don't care what you think." Desiree said as her hinge vanished leaving her ghostly form and her regular attire.

"Severing spooks she is a ghost! Maddie our son is dating a ghost! But for some reason I want to hear what they have to say before I rip her apart molecule by molecule." Jack said in shock.

"Well if you are going to rip her apart molecule by molecule then you will have to go through me!" Danny said as he like Desiree went to his ghostly form only difference is the way he changed.

"Our son is the ghost boy? When did this happen Danny? Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked completely shocked at this.

"I will explain everything to you since it is time to release all of our secrets." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Maddie, Jack I am Desiree, not a genie, but a wishing ghost. I was trapped in that bottle you brought Danny under a curse for over 2,000 years. 15 years ago Danny released me from that bottle." Desiree started. "It was back then that I figured I would be his master since I have the ability to sense the heart of my masters as well as the one's I grant wishes for. Unlike everyone else Danny had an innocent heart even though he was being bullied by the masses." Desiree said causing Maddie's expression to frown.

"Danny was never picked on you lie! If he was then he would have… I wish they could see all my memories from then until now." Danny said causing Desiree to work her magic.

Maddie, and Jack watched Danny memories like they were a movie. Maddie and Jack gasped at all the stuff Danny went through but even gasped more when they saw what Danny did to himself. Upon seeing this they glared at Desiree.

"So you are the reason my beautiful baby boy is half ghost! I knew you were trouble! Now you will pay for what you did to my sweet innocent Danny!" Maddie said with fury that would make Pandora proud.

"Maddie there is still more we will get her after we are done listening." Jack said as they watched the rest of Danny memories. 30 minutes later Jack and Maddie saw everything and to say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Maddie as much as I hate ghosts, I think we should make an exception for her. I mean Desiree has been there for Danny as much as we have, and we did see that she does truly love Danny." Jack said actually surprising both Danny and Desiree.

"Personally I want to make her wish she never met my son, but you are right about one thing. From what we saw she does love Danny. However polygamy is out of the question!" Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

No sooner did Maddie say the word Polygamy Jazz came downstairs and within moments Erika made her presence known.

"Trust me when I say this I would rather have one wife, but due to circumstances beyond our control to stay with Desiree I would have to get another wife. I was originally going to ask the other girl I knew loved me like Desiree, but I was reminded of possible birth defects if we were to have kids." Danny said causing Maddie to frown.

"Danny there is no way that your second wife would have a child with birth defects. That would only be possible if your wife was me or your sister." Maddie stated.

"That is because the other person who was truly loves Danny in a romantic sense is me mom. Remember when I originally had a crush on the ghost boy? Well six years ago I found out the truth about my brother being the ghost boy so right there and then I tried to forget about him. However no matter who I dated I would always think about the ghost boy who is my little brother. It also didn't help that I found out Danny made one of his early wishes to make sure I didn't have to go through the same fate as him." Jazz added.

Jack at this point then remember another crucial memory from Danny's past and frowned.

"Severing spooks, so you knew you were kissing Danny in a romantic sense when you were flying with him to get back Desiree's bottle." Jack said in shock.

"That is right Dad, and I have no problem doing it again in a heartbeat!" Jazz admitted without any shame.

"Sorry sister-in-law, but Danny is mine and Desiree's not yours. Everyone knows incest is wrong even when me and Desiree were coming up we were taught this." Erika said causing Jazz to fume.

"You wannabe Desiree, what is your name?" Jazz said with plenty of venom in her voice.

"Oh did I hit a nerve Jazz? Well if you must know it is Erika. Erika said causing Jazz to glare at her.

"For what you have done you have my eternal hate. Also if I find out that you hurt my brother in any way I will make your afterlife an undead hell for you." Jazz said in the coldest tone ever causing Erika to actually flinch and Desiree to smile.

"Jazz, you need to forget about your brother in a romantic sense. If you two had kids the birth defects would hurt the innocent baby." Maddie said only for Jazz to frown.

"Mom Danny first wife is a wishing ghost. Danny could wish that none of our kids would have birth defects." Jazz countered.

"Regardless Jazz incest is still wrong no matter how much you love the person. But personally I would rather rip both of these I dream of Jeannie wannabe's apart molecule by molecule!" Maddie hissed.

"Now Maddie, as much as I hate the fact that our son is involved with one ghost let alone two, he has no choice." Jack said causing Maddie to frown.

"He does have a choice. He can choose not to marry them and find himself a normal human girl." Maddie countered.

"That would never happen mom at least not in Amity. Besides I would scare them off especially if I could sense that they were trying to use or abuse my brother." Jazz said causing Maddie to frown.

"Why couldn't we have normal children like everyone else?" Maddie complained to no one.

"Mom what is wrong with wanting to marry the one you love? Isn't that normal? Besides is it normal for everyone's parents to be fighting on Christmas eve and Christmas day every year?" Danny countered.

"Desiree, Erika you are both wishing ghosts that have to grant every wish that you hear correct? Well I wish that I never brought that bottle for my son 15 years ago." Maddie said only for neither Desiree or Erika to comply.

"Sorry mom, but since Danny was the one who broke the first curse they only grant his wishes. So unless he makes that wish they aren't going to comply." Jazz started.

"Not to mention both of them can choose and pick which wishes they grant. I gave Desiree that freedom years ago, and since I did it for her when Desiree gained her freedom the freedom's Desiree gained roll over to Erika." Danny continued.

"Lastly there is no way we would ever grant that wish even if Danny was forced to wish for it!" Both Desiree and Erika said in sync.

"I never thought I would find love in 2,000 years, but I found it in your son, and I am not letting him go! So mom, you have two choices you can either accept that we will be with your son, or not. Either way I am not going anywhere." Desiree said still holding Danny's hand.

"So why are you telling us this now? Why didn't you tell us this when you first got engaged?" Maddie asked.

"Did you see my memories? You found out my secret 4 years ago. When you did you tried to end the woman I love. I would rather die and become a full ghost then let anyone harm one hair on my Desiree's head." Danny said without an ounce of fear to his parents. "Besides I am 18 and the legal age to make my own decisions so I am doing this tomorrow. If you want to come to the wedding you are welcome to come. It will be in the ghost zone so if you want to come let me… Never!" Maddie said cutting Danny off causing him to frown.

"I love you Danny with all my heart. I can even accept you being a half ghost since no matter what you will always be my son. However, I can't accept you marrying two 2,000+ year old cradle robbing I dream of Jeannie rejects! I would sooner accept you marrying Jazz before them, and no Jazz if you and Danny did try it I wouldn't accept it either." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"Danny I wish you happiness, but like your mother I can't get over the fact that more ghosts are going to have the Fenton name. We would become laughing stocks." Jack said with a bit of sadness causing Danny to look at his father with disgust.

"Dad I have never been more ashamed to be your daughter now! Who cares if the family name is laughed at? What should matter to you is your son's happiness! I will admit I am pissed off that Erika did this, but even though I will never be with the man I love, I am still happy for him. Danny even if mom and dad don't show up I will be there to support you and Desiree." Jazz replied still upset.

However, what Danny said next would completely throw his parents for a loop.

"Well since neither of you can accept that I am doing what I have to do to be with the woman I love and make her happy, I will do you both a favor and not keep my last name. Desiree would it be alright if I took your last name instead once we're married?" Danny said causing both of his parents to gasp in shock.

"Danny how could you do such a thing?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Mom, dad I love the both of you with all my heart. However, I love Desiree also. I will do anything within my power to make my fiancée happy. As you can see I am going as far as to also marry her sister because some perverted magician had to put a second curse on them so we can be together." Danny started.

"But that doesn't explain why you are changing you last name." Jack said cutting in.

"I am getting to that. However, you two are not only not happy for me finally finding love, but are more worried about our family name then about your own children's happiness? Well since you care about our family name more than you cared about your own children's happiness I will take Desiree's last name so it won't be a stain on your family name." Danny said with a bit of disgust. "Jazz the wedding is tomorrow, but since the ghost zone is toxic for those who don't have ghost DNA within them I wish that until you leave the ghost zone tomorrow that you were immune to the toxic effects of the ghost zone." Danny stated causing Erika to grant his wish this time. Just before Danny, Desiree, and Erika vanished in a poof of smoke.

"I can't believe you two. What ever happened to parents being happy for their kids when they found love? I mean so what if Danny is in love with a ghost. With the way other women have treated him I am not surprised he is in love with a dead woman." Jazz started.

"But Jazz dating the dead is wrong if you aren't dead yourself. Plus polygamy is also illegal as well." Jack countered.

"There are no laws against marrying the one you love if they are a ghost Dad. I mean sure they have laws against incest, but not against dating the dead especially if you are already half dead like Danny is. Besides you saw all of Danny's memories and you know that Desiree loves Danny as much as I do. So what is the problem?" Jazz asked.

"I don't doubt her love for Danny, I just don't like that she is a ghost." Jack stated.

"Or a cradle robber!" Maddie added.

"Or that he is getting married to some unknown female that he has no clue about." Jack continued.

"On the last one I will admit I am upset, but for the sake of Danny's happiness I can suck it up. Now if you excuse me, I am going up to my room to get something correct to wear for my brother's wedding." Jazz said while going upstairs.

Stage out

I am sorry for not uploading this sooner, but I was waiting for my beta to go through this before uploading it, and this was almost 2 months ago. Also there is too much to add to end the story just yet so there will be another chapter to this story. I hope this was worth the wait and R and R people.


	19. A wedding and monkey wrench's?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 19 of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

_**(' ') Danny/Desiree speaking through mental link**_

Desiree's realm the next morning

Danny woke up feeling more at peace than he had in years. Upon looking around he could see that he wasn't in his room anymore but in fact a large bedroom on a queen size bed. Danny turned to his left to see Desiree sound asleep with her arms latching to him and couldn't help but smile.

'Just like we used to do back when I would sleep in her bottle, or she would sleep in my bed. But wait why do I feel another set of… Oh yeah now I remember I have to also marry Desiree's twin sister Erika as well. But if it means me being with Desiree it will be worth it.' Danny thinks to himself as he makes himself intangible so he could get up without disturbing either of them.

However, due to the many years she shared a bed with Danny Desiree instantly knew Danny wasn't within her grasp and like clockwork woke up. Erika no longer feeling the pleasant warmth of Danny in her arms also woke up. Danny wasn't even 2 feet away from the twins when both spoke up letting him know they were awake.

"Where to you think you are going to Danny?" Both Desiree and Erika said at the same time.

"It is bad luck to see the brides before the wedding. I don't want any bad luck to befall us so Desiree, Erika, I going to leave. The last thing we need is more bad luck especially after what happened yesterday." Danny explained causing Erika to pout.

"Could I just stroke you long silver hair one last time before the wedding please?" Erika asked causing Desiree to glare at her.

"That reminds me what are you doing in our bed Erika? " Desiree asked with her hands on her hips.

"Come on baby sis Danny is 'our' man so it is natural that both his fiancée's sleep in the same bed with him." Erika explained only for Desiree to keep glaring at her.

"So I see the two of you still don't get along with each other." Came a voice that surprised both Danny and Desiree while making Erika frown.

"Ok who is this, and why is he in your realm Desiree?" Danny asked only for being to speak.

"I have come to this ghost zone looking for the being called Eerised. He said he came here find Desiree and come back but hasn't returned for over a decade." The being said with concern.

"That wacko tried to kill me because Desiree didn't want to leave my side. As for where he is unless someone got him out of that cave he should still be trapped in his bottle." Danny answered causing the being to snap his fingers causing Eerised's bottle to appear.

"What are you doing? Please don't release him cause I might have to end him if he tries to lay a finger on my Desiree!" Danny replied causing the being to frown.

"I am not here to release my brother. Especially after what he did to try and get a ghost with Djinn powers. But where are my manners? My name is Akire nice to meet you half human half ghost child." Akire said causing Danny to sigh in relief while striking a nerve with Desiree.

"My name is Danny, these are my fiancée's Erika, and Desiree. We have a very busy day today so we don't have time to waste. Desiree, Erika what kind of wedding dresses do the two of you want? Since this is our wedding day I want it to be as perfect a possible." Danny said trying to make his future wives happy only for Akire to rain on their parade.

"I am sorry but you are going to have to cancel your wedding plans for now. Unless you want to risk a war between my people and yourselves." Arike replied in a calm tone causing Erika to speak up.

"His people have a law Danny, and it applies to all realms and worlds. Any being that has Djinn powers or gains them as their own special powers must get married in the Djinn realm. It was most likely why Eerised tried to get Desiree to come back with him when he attempted to get my sister." Erika explained calmly.

"Are there any other secrets I need to know Desiree?" Danny asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am sorry Danny, when Eerised appeared to take me away I never thought I was going to be getting with you in a romantic sense like we are now. If I had known I would have told you this." Desiree said to Danny trying to calm him down.

"Akire I have to ask is there anyway that Djinn magic can undo a curse that was put on both Erika and Desiree?" Danny asked causing him to shake his head.

"I know of only one curse that was put on these two, and sadly the curse that Jiraiya put on them can't be broken by our magic." Akire answered in an apologetic tone. "There is also two other things you must to. When a Djinn or a ghost with Djinn powers weds a human or any species outside of wishing ghost or Djinn the one's with wishing powers must bond with the one without them." Arike explained in a professional tone.

"So you mean that I must take their powers within me since I am getting married to both of them?" Danny asked getting a positive response.

"You must also stay in the land of the Djinn's for the rest of eternity. This means that your human half will cease to exist once you get married since you are half ghost." Akire explained causing Danny to gasp.

"So instead of being half human and half ghost, I will be like Desiree and Erika?" Danny asked causing Akire to shake his head.

"They were humans who died and gained wishing powers. You however, will be converted into a being 1/3 ghost 2/3 Djinn." Akire answered causing Danny to go into a thinking pose.

'Oh great not another issue. Why is it that there are so many things popping up with our wedding plans? Our friends won't be able to see our wedding, and to top it off Danny might refuse now! Why couldn't the Djinn world just leave us alone?' Desiree thought to herself.

_**'I think not Desiree. I told you before I love you, and whatever baggage you have no matter how much comes I will accept it. Be it I have to take a second bride, get married in the Djinn realm and live there with you, or even give up my human half. I love you, and nothing will make me change my mind.'**_ Danny thought back causing Desiree to embrace him more.

Erika seeing this display of love and affection once again felt jealousy towards her baby sister.

"Danny, why can't you show the same kind of love and affection to me as well?" Erika asked while pouting.

"To be fair to you Erika, Danny has known Desiree for 15 years where he has only just met you recently. They had a long time to bond and get to know each other where as you and Danny haven't. They also have a mind link bond as well that has grown to the point where they can hear the other's thoughts if they choose to." Akire explained. "Desiree as you already guessed if you truly want Danny to be your husband you will have to share him with your sister thanks to Jiraiya's spell. So while I know you don't truly want to share Danny you will have to unless you want to be locked back in that bottle and made to forget Danny." Akire explained never losing his professional tone.

"Since Danny is willing to put up with any baggage that comes his way because he loves me, I will put up with sharing him with my older sister because I also love him. But I warn you Erika, if you do one thing to harm a hair on Danny's head water will be thicker than Ectoplasm!" Desiree warned.

'Excellent. All is going according to plan. Soon we will have a powerful Djinn Ghost being with us, and our realm will once again grow in power.' Akire thought to himself.

Elsewhere in the ghost zone

A being looked over the several events that hadn't happened yet. His realm consisted of a room filled with every kind of clock imaginable and a view screen that served as both a portal and TV. The being looked at the scene with no emotion attached only to feel a bit of annoyance when he heard another voice that he knew was coming.

"I would ask what do you want, but I already know what it is you three want. You want me to step between this boy's happiness so he can be here to prevent a great disaster from happening." Clockwork said flatly.

"If you know what we want then get to it already! You know we can only observe but not interfere." The first observant.

"You heard him make haste. Danny must not leave this realm! If he does it will spell the end of us all!" The second observant added in a frantic tone.

"How about for once you let things play out and see if Danny makes the choice you want him to." Clockwork replied causing The third observant to speak.

"Absolutely not! He will do anything for that accursed wishing ghost if it means making her happy even abandoning this world and everyone with it!" The third observant explained.

"Plus we watched his childhood up until now! With the kind of childhood he had and what is being offered to him he won't get up his one shot at happiness for those who scorned him, betrayed him, and abandoned him." The second observant added causing Clockwork to sigh.

"I don't care what it takes, you have to make it so Danny doesn't leave this world. He is the savior of this realm and we can't afford to lose him!" The first observant continued. "One being's happiness weighted against the lives and afterlives of billions is insignificant! We expect this to be done before the day is done Clockwork." The first observant said with authority just before he and the other observant's left the Clockwork's realm.

Fenton works 10 minutes later

'It is the day of my brother's wedding. While I am happy for my little brother since he is finally getting married to Desiree why did that other look a like have to show up? No Jazz you can't think like that you have to be supportive for you little brother even if that Desiree look a like tricked him into make her his second bride.' Jazz thought to herself as she discarded her clothes and got into the shower.

No sooner did Jazz think this did everything freeze. Within moments Clockwork put a time medallion around Jazz's neck releasing her from the spell. Upon look being released from the spell Jazz saw the red-eyed hooded ghost and screamed.

"Pervert! Mom, Dad help there is a pervert ghost in the shower!" Jazz screamed only for clockwork to speak up.

"They can't hear you Jazz I have froze time itself to come and speak with you." Clockwork said causing Jazz to glare at the cloaked ghost.

"You could have waited until I was out of the shower to talk to me! There is only one person I wouldn't mind seeing me like this and that person isn't you!" Jazz hissed.

"I know you would love nothing more than to have your first love come to you, renounce Desiree's sister Erika, and say he wishes to have you as his second bride instead. As for you next question I am the Clockwork master of time and I know everything." Clockwork explained.

"Well Clockwork, I know you must have a good reason for freezing time, and coming here to me while I was taking a shower. Hurry up and make it quick I have a wedding to get to even if he is taking the wrong woman as a second bride." Jazz said in a bitter tone.

"I know if I go to your brother he won't listen to me, but your brother is about to make the decision that will spell the end of this world." Clockwork started.

"What could my brother possibly do that will spell the end of this realm?" Jazz asked the all-knowing time ghost.

"Danny, Desiree, and Erika all received a visit from Akire a Djinn from the Djinn world. He explained to your brother that in order for him to get married to Desiree and Erika he needs to leave this world and join the Djinn realm." Clockwork continued in an emotionless tone.

"I have to ask you what does this have to do with the world ending?" Jazz asked the older time ghost who changed into his baby form.

"Your brother as everyone in this town knows is the one who protects their home town and the ghost zone as well. Sometime in the future an event will happen that will wipe out this planet. With that happening the ghost zone since it is linked to Earth will disappear as well. However, I saw another future where the Earth and everyone on it is saved as well." Clockwork explained causing Jazz to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well that is good news so what is it that needs to be done to make this happy ending happen?" Jazz asked causing Clockwork's expression to actually change slightly.

"That is the problem. For this future to happen Danny will have to give up on the one thing he wants more than anything to do so. He will have to give up his love." Clockwork explained causing Jazz to gasp.

'Danny after all the pain and suffering you had to go through now has to choose between his love and this world? Why can't the universe let my brother live without torturing him?' Jazz thought with sadness in her thoughts.

"I will come to speak with you Clockwork. However I will not try to convince my brother to do anything. I will only come so he will listen to what you have to say. Now if you excuse me I need to get dressed. As you know I knowingly only want one being to see me like this and as I said before that being isn't you." Jazz said for the master of time who actually smile before leaving the room.

Clockwork now seeing the new sequence of events happening sighed just before he left.

'Sometimes I wish those observant's would just leave things be, and not try have me change everything they don't like.' Clockwork thought to himself as he went back to his realm.

Desiree's realm 2 hours later

"Marriage for Djinn is a very serious thing Danny. We don't choose to get married because in our world there is no such thing as divorce. If you cheat on your wife and do something of that manner you will be banished from our realm and forced into servitude. In case you are wondering yes any Djinn who are in a bottle in this world is a banished Djinn from being bad or divorced." Akire explained.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me Akire, but my decision won't change. My happiest time was and always has been with Desiree, and I am ready to spend an eternity with her no matter what the cost." Danny answered causing Akire to smile. "Erika I will also take this time to get to know you better as well. If we are going to be married for an eternity I don't want you to be unhappy either. Akire take us to the Djinn realm."

Akire at this moment begins to summon his Djinn magic to begin the transport spell however, before the spell could be completed time itself freezes. Jazz seeing her little brother frozen in time places the time medallion around his neck unfreezing him from his frozen state.

"Jazz what are you doing here, and why is… Oh great Clockwork is with you. What is it that your one-eyed bosses want you to have changed now? You of all beings should know that today is going to be the best day of my life." Danny said causing the master of time to speak up.

"I have been charged with the task of keeping you in this realm so this never happens." Clockwork explained while showing sometime in the distant future the ghost zone and Earth being destroyed.

"Ok and what does having me here in this realm have to do with the Earth and ghost zone not being destroyed? I mean you are the ghost of time and I know you know all the twists and turns time may or may not take." Danny explained causing the ghost of time to nod.

"Indeed I do, however believe it or not the moment you gained your ghost powers was the moment you unknowingly got the job as defender of this realm and the human one. So now you must choose Danny. I won't force you to do something you don't want, however you must now choose between all the lives and afterlives here and your personal future with the woman you love." Clockwork explained to the young silver-haired halfa.

Stage out

So end chapter 19 of I dream of genie. Wow a year and a half without an update to this story. Writer block really did a number on me with this one. But then again inspiration comes in many shapes and forms and thanks to a good dose of it this chapter is born. R and R people.


	20. Danny's choice the final shell shock

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this story. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the last chapter of I dream of Genie.

(" ") Normal character speech

(' ') Character thoughts

**(' ') Danny/Desiree talking thought Mental link**

_(' ') Danny/Erika Talking though Mental link_

"I won't make this decision alone, so either you give me 2 time medallions so I can speak with Desiree and Erika, or we can stay frozen in time for eternity it is your choice Clockwork." Danny explained just before receiving two-time medallions and placing them around Desiree's and Erika's necks.

"Danny what is going on? Why is everything… Oh great Clockwork trying to meddle in time's affair's once again." Desiree said dryly.

"Who is Clockwork, and why is he here?" Erika asked not up on the story.

"I am the ghost of time, and I have been charged with the task of making sure this doesn't happen." Clockwork explained as she once again showed the Earth and ghost zone getting destroyed by a disaster.

"So what is the big deal? Why not just stop this disaster and let us get on with our soon to be happy future with Danny?" Erika asked.

"The answer is simple. In order for that to happen Danny has to give up what he desires most, which is to being with Desiree. If he goes to the Djinn realm to get married to you two today everyone in this realm and on earth will all die." Jazz explained causing both Desiree and Erika to gasp.

"So you literally have to choose between love and everyone else? That sucks big time." Erika stated.

"It was why I asked Clockwork to give me two-time medallions. There is no way I am making a decision like this without my partners. No good relationship works like that." Danny explained.

'This is a first to have a partner care about our input. But I am guessing Desiree already knew that about Danny.' Erika thought to herself.

Desiree at this point however, made a 180 with her emotions. She went from upset at her sister but happy over all to just plain pissed off. Danny feeling everything Desiree was through their link was about to try and stop her, but at the same time didn't only because he felt the same way.

"Desiree you look like you want to kill someone. I would hate to be the person who involved her wrath." Jazz said looking at only other female she would ever accept to be with her brother.

"Angry? I am not angry, I am just peachy now." Desiree said with plenty of sarcasm. "I mean why should I be angry? Just because I had to go through hell in my existence? From having my first heart's desire broken by that sultan because of his jealous wife? No I am not mad about that." Desiree started before going on once again."

"I should be mad about being used to through my powers since every one in the past that I liked that I would help only used me not caring about what I wanted but no I fine with that. But wait I should be really pissed off because that perverted magician Jiraiya goes and places a double curse on me binding my freedom to my sister's for venting my anger at the selfish world but no I am fine with that since it was a blessing in disguise." Desiree explained just before looking at Danny and smiling. "However, now that I finally find true love, with the man I love who is willing to do anything to make me happy even if it mean marrying my sister as well, Some stupid one-eyed observers see the end of two worlds, and say I can't have love because my future husband has to save two worlds in which one tormented him since he was 3 and the other when he was 7? Oh screw that I am furious!" Desiree hissed finally finished.

"Danny I know you value my input as well, and whatever decision you make I will go with." Erika said adding her two cents.

"Danny I wanted to take you away from them 4 years ago when that backstabbing Star girl betrayed you. I would love nothing more than to take you away from this now so we could finally be together. However, as Clockwork said it is your choice in what you do. But my input for once is the same as my Erika's." Desiree added.

"Clockwork I thought we told you to make sure he left these two. He has a duty to save this world, and he is going to choose them over us!" A voice said causing everyone who knew them to frown.

"Why should I give up on the one who has been by my side since I was three, and the only other being other than my sister who has never back stabbed me? You have seen my life, and now you want to take away my happiness for you selfish needs!" Danny hissed.

"You fate has been decided for you from the moment you were born. You are destined to be the protector of this world and the ghost zone. You have done a good job of that over the years, and we won't let you abandon your duties because of her. Especially when billions of lives and afterlives hang on your choice. 2 being's happiness over billions of lives is irrelevant." The head observer said.

"Let's see here billion of beings I don't know or care about or the being that I have known for 15 years of my life and love along with her sister who while I barely know still know better than them? Hmm the answer is quite obvious to me." Danny said without hesitation.

"Well what about the people you do know? Don't you care about them? Do it for them." Another observer said trying to sway Danny.

"Not going to happen. Most of those people back stabbed me, tortured me mentally and worst of all kidnapped the one I cared for just to torture me! Why should I suffer to save these people?" Danny asked with his voice full of anger.

"You are a hero, and a hero puts his wants and needs aside to save others. You have done that for 11 years of your life." The observant countered.

"Only because I was protecting Desiree! I made the wish to become half ghost at the age of 7 to protect her! Not Amity, not the world but Desiree! Get that through your one oval one-eyed heads!" Danny screamed.

"Talk some sense into your brother Jazz. I know he will listen to you since you are the one who didn't back stab him or betray him." The observant's pleaded knowing Jazz was the only other person he would listen to.

"I already did, and to be honest while I want to live, I won't betray my brother even if it means saving my life. He has had a hard life, and deserves some happiness. Even if it isn't with me." Jazz said putting her wants and desires aside for her brother.

"I guess then I will have to do this then. This is only reserved for extreme cases and I believe losing our world and the human world because a selfish 18-year-old who won't give up his love to do is duty counts for it." The head observant said as he used his power to do the one thing no one expected.

Within moments several viewing portal's opened giving everyone who wasn't frozen in time a clear view of what was going on. Instantly in both the human world and the ghost zone watched and learned of the fate that was going to befall them, and then instantly heard Danny's decision. Needless to say everyone wasn't impressed. Within moments everyone learning of this began shouting how they felt about this causing Danny to glare at the observant who did this.

"We deserve to live! Who are you to tell us we can't live because you want to be with your love! Your love can't compare to all our lives Do you job and save everyone!" Said an angry man.

"Danny Phantom how could you? You are suppose to be our hero, how could you choose to let us die? That is something you would expect from a villain." A 5-year-old boy said upset.

"You are being incredibly selfish ghost kid. You can always find love again, but we won't be able to be reborn again." A married woman said holding her recently born newborn twin girls.

"I knew that ghost was bad for Danny! First he makes himself half ghost for her, He lies to us so he can have a ghost in the house, then he does the worst thing any Fenton could do which is date a ghost!" Jack started.

"Then he breaks his mother's heart by not only choosing her over use not once but twice, and finally he is willing to let everyone die because of his love for her. I wish he had never met her!" Maddie said causing everyone to speak up.

"What did you do you one-eyed ghost?" Danny asked annoyed.

"I gave everyone a clear view of what was to come, the conversation we are having now, and your answer to it. Normally we don't interfere but when something this big comes and Clockwork doesn't what we asked, drastic measures are needed to save lives. I shouldn't have had to do this Danny, you should have just given up on your first love to save everyone. You will find someone else there will be many others for you. However, everyone here has one life or afterlife to live or exist. I couldn't allow your selfishness to cause the end of 2 worlds." The head observant explained.

"Hey why aren't you granting our wishes? You are wishing ghosts aren't you? Well grant our wishes and make it so your love saves our world! I won't live much longer, but my children and grandchildren have so much life left in them!" An old man said causing Desiree to speak.

"Danny made it so I could choose what wishes I grant a long time ago. From the time of my death to the time I was locked in that bottle I was made to grant wishes at a great personal cost! I will not do that again!" Desiree hissed.

"Desiree this is coming from a completely neutral person, but let him do what he is destined to do. You will find him again." Tucker started. "From what I saw and heard of the curse, you will only lose your memories of each other but the wishes you granted won't get undone. You will still have your mind link, you will only be able to grant wishes for Danny, and you will be able to choose which ones you do grant. If you remember the curse it said when the first curse is broken you have found true love. The effects of this curse will lead the two of you back to each other." Tucker explained causing Danny to smile.

"Just in case that isn't the case Desiree I wish that our mind link was permanent and that I had a mind link with your sister." Danny said causing Desiree to work her magic. Within moments Danny felt another link in his head that was as strong as the one Danny had with Desiree when he was 3.

**'Desiree this isn't goodbye this is just farewell for now. We will find each other again since this is permanent, and since you will remember how your curse works you will know I was your first true love.'** Danny said through the mind link. **'You can always have me wish for our old memories and we can pick up where we left off.'** Danny explained causing Desiree to sigh.

_'Erika I know we didn't get the chance to met for very long, but since you are bound to your sister, and I love her, we will meet again as well. When I do you can stroke my mane for all eternity when we are married.'_ Danny said to Erika though their new mental link.

'I look forward to doing that. Just please find us after this is over. My sister has finally had her faith in love restored, I don't want her to grow bitter again.' Erika said back to Danny.

"Danny I now regret telling to you become the hero of this town because now I must give you up now. Go Danny do what you are destined to do. But first here is something to remember me by." Desiree said just before she kissed Danny as if it would be the last kiss she would ever have.

"It is decided then. I am ready to face my destiny. Farewell Desiree, Erika. Hope that we will met again." Danny said causing Jazz to gasp.

"Danny you are really going to give up your love for those how made you miserable? While I never thought you would actually do that little brother, I see you have done a bit of growing up." Jazz said as she kissed her brother on the cheek.

Everyone then watched as the bottles that originally broke reformed each one sucking up it's original resident. Everyone then instantly forgot about all the events that had happened with the exception of Clockwork, and the two bottles disappeared.

Upon this happening Clockwork then saw another set of events that happened due to this decision causing the now old ghost of time to smile a genuine smile.

Fenton works 1 day after Danny saves both worlds

"Danny, come down stairs for a moment, a package has come for you from a person calling himself Jiraiya in Japan." Maddie said causing Danny to come downstairs.

'I don't know anyone by that name. Must be from one of the many people who are thanking me for saving their lives.' Danny thought as he left his room.

Danny came downstairs and walked to greet his mother. Maddie then give Danny his package and returns to his room. Upon opening the box, Danny see 2 jewel incrusted bottles and a letter that came with it. Danny instantly read the letter.

Dear Savior of the human and ghost zone.

You may not remember me, but I am the great magician Jiraiya. It was because of me you had to give up someone you loved dearly to save two world. While I couldn't undo the second part of the curse I placed on them, I can however intervene and make it so you can get back what you lost. Inside this package is the two bottles. One hold the spirit who shaped your life to what it is now and the other is her older sister. Just do me a favor and make sure you take good care of them.

Sincerely the great Jiraiya.

PS: When you finish reading this the three of you will remember everything, and everything will be as it was before you had to make your sacrifice.

Danny finished reading the letter and for a moment wondered what it meant, until several painful jolts hit him. Within moments Danny's head was flooded with the memories of what he had forgotten and within moments of getting everything back Danny quickly removed the cork from the bottle causing a familiar green smoke to come out of it while causing both bottles itself shattered.

"Who released me from me…" Desiree and Erika never got the chance to finish their shared sentence as like Danny their memories came back to them

Upon receiving their memories back, Desiree's first response was to pounce Danny and kiss his lips once again. Erika on the other hand like she did before grabbed Danny's long mane and began stroking his silver hair.

"Danny you found me, and I remember everything. But how? I thought we weren't suppose to remember anything." Desiree asked confused.

"I am confused as well. How did you find us when we were supposed to be gone from you forever?" Erika asked equally confused.

"That perverted magician intervened. He gave me back your bottles and added a spell to make our memories come back. I owe him one so Desiree I wish that the curse you put on him was removed." Danny said causing Desiree to work her magic.

Kyoto Japan at this moment

"Get him girls he was… What happened? Why are we chasing after nothing? I now feel really stupid." Said a well endowed Japanese girl who just lost her 6th sense of sensing perverts.

"Let's go back to the springs girls, I am feeling a chill and need some hot water to relax." Another girl said causing them to leave.

'What happened? Why did they stop chasing me? It must be my good karma that got them to stop chasing me. The boy must have gotten his gift and wished for me to be immune to that effect. Well in his honor I will write a book about him and have it published for the world to read.' Jiraiya thought as he went back to doing his 'research' in peace.

Back in Amity Danny's room

"I am so happy to have you back Danny, I thought that I would never find love ever again. But I have to ask why would he help us?" Desiree asked.

"That is very simple Desiree. I said Danny would have to give up the one he loved. I never said it would be forever." Clockwork said while winking causing Danny to face palm himself.

"You know that this was going to happen, all of it including this. But why didn't you say anything?" Danny asked.

"I can meddle when given permission, but I still prefer to let people make their own choices. By the way here if I remember correctly the three of you need to go to the Djinn world and get married to break the last curse set upon the two of you. Since there are no more threats to our worlds you can go in peace without worry. Once you go the memories of Danny will vanish from everyone's mind. Have fun Danny, and enjoy your married life you deserve it more than anyone." Clockwork said just before he disappeared.

"Desiree, Erika, I wish we were in the Djinn realm now. We had a slight delay, but we will be getting married and breaking the last curse. I want nothing more now then to spend the rest of eternity with the one I love." Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Both said at the same time causing both of them to disappear, and along with them any memory of Danny's existence.

The end.

Wow after 3 years and almost 3 months this story I can proudly say is now complete. For all those who thought I was torturing Danny and Desiree you were right I was, However as i said in the story I said he had to give up his love. I never said for how long. That is the magic of fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this roller coaster ride as much as I did writing it because it was a blast doing this. R and R people.


End file.
